Operation: Rescue Katie
by Pikatwig
Summary: During a night hunting fireflies, Katie ends up going missing. Nate, Jibanyan, Whisper and some friends will need to find out who took her and why they took her. NateXKatie (On hiatus, will resume when possible)
1. Chapter 1

Pikatwig: Well… first Yo-Kai Watch collab… *looks and sees nobody's there* Where are you?

Muk854: *Barges in* Sorry I'm late got caught in some things.

Pikatwig: It's fine. Anyhow… this is Muk854, and he's written some good YW stories.

Muk854: Hello everyone and thanks for the comment man.

Pikatwig: We just started discussing things… and then we got here.

Muk854: Yep, who would've thought.

Pikatwig: Regardless… let's write this.

Disclaimers: Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Level-5 and its other owners.

* * *

Nate walked on out of his school, watching as Bear and Eddie walked off. While he was heading home he didn't expect to bump into his crush Katie.

"Oh, hi Nate," Katie smiled.

"Hi Katie," Nate smiled back, seeing she had a net, "What's that for?"

"There's going to be a ton of fireflies up at Mt. Wildwood tonight," Katie smiled, "I'm going to catch some,"

"Uh… can I go with you?" Nate asked with a small blush.

"Sure I would love for you to join," Katie replied, "What time do you want to meet up?"

"How about around 7:30?"

"Sure," Katie nodded, "See you later Nate,"

Katie walked away, smiling and blushing as she walked. Once Nate made sure she was out of ear-shot, he cheered loudly.

"Yes, this is amazing! Just me and Katie alone together, it's a dream come true," he said joyfully. Nate skipped on home with a big smile on his face, but unknown to him, a seeming rabbit Yo-Kai was covering his ears.

"Mou… he's so loud!" he groaned.

"Yeah I know, he needs to tone it down a bit," a girl said, a small glint in her glasses from the sunlight…

* * *

"I'm home!" Nate cheered out as he put his bag down.

"Hi Nate," his father greeted, when he saw his son's expression, "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Nate said as he went up to his room, getting his net out.

"Where do you think you're going?" his mother inquired.

"Oh… uh… me and Katie are going to go firefly catching tonight. Is that alright?" Nate asked.

"Just be home before midnight, ok?"

"No problem," he said as he went up to his room, where Whisper and Jibanyan were both relaxing.

"Ah Nate, how was your day?" Whisper asked, looking up from the Yo-Kai Pad.

"Yo-Kai-less. And I want it to stay that way," Nate told them, "Listen up. I'm going to Mt. Wildwood with Katie tonight-"

"Aww… how precious," Jibanyan smiled.

"And you two are to stay as far away from the mountain as possible."

"Why, we won't cause any trouble between you two," Whisper said.

Nate groaned a bit, "Because the last time I brought you two up with me, it lead to Bear and Eddie thinking I'm a coward and Katie to think the same,"

"And explain how that was our fault?" Jibanyan inquired.

"Need I remind you the only reason I was shaking was because YOU TWO were?!"

Whisper and Jibanyan both gulped and had a sweatdrop roll down the sides of their faces.

"I don't care what it is you two do with the night, watch TV, prank my parents, hold a party! I don't care, just stay away from Mt. Wildwood!"

"Alright, alright, we won't get in the way of your date," Whisper said before he received a smack from Nate's fan for his comment, "What was that for?"

"Just stay away!" Nate shouted before he barged out of the room.

"Hmm… Yo-Kai party…" Jibanyan muttered.

* * *

Katie waited at the base of the mountain for Nate, she eventually saw him coming her way and she smiled, "Hi Nate,"

"Hey Katie," Nate waved, "You ready?"

"Yep," Katie nodded as they headed towards the mountain and started to look for fireflies to catch.

It was relatively silent as they looked, until Nate decided to break the silence, "So Katie how have things been for you?"

"Pretty good… though I have had a few doctor's visits to try and find out why I keep having gaps in my memory…"

"Oh I wonder why that's happening," Nate said, but he knew her memory loss was due to the Yo-Kai inspiriting her.

"They have no ideas, they think it could be a case of short term memory loss or something along those lines," Katie shrugged, "So… changing subjects… what's with that watch you wear? I'm curious where you got it,"

"It's a family heirloom made by my late grandfather," Nate informed. That was technically an accurate statement, since it was his grandfather who built the Yo-Kai Watch…

"Oh ok then." Katie nodded, before she saw a firefly and caught it, "YES!"

"Nice job," Nate smiled.

The two kids then got to work catching the fireflies, both unaware of a presence keeping an eye on them.

* * *

Jibanyan opened up the door, letting Komasan, Komajiro and Roughraff into Nate's room, which was presently party central, "Glad you guys could make it, come on in."

"Glad to have been invited," Komasan smiled.

"Outta my way, short-stacks!" Roughraff shouted.

"Roughraff, behave! Or else!" Jibanyan warned the Yo-Kai, "And trust me… you don't want to know what 'else' is."

Roughraff rolled his eyes as he walked on in and began to speak with Peckpocket and Signibble, simply enjoying themselves.

Outside Nate's door, Whisper had a list of Yo-Kai Names and watched as Noway stepped up.

"Name?" Whisper asked.

"Noway,"

Whisper skimmed the paper for a moment, "You are not on the invite list. You must go away,"

"Noway,"

"Go away,"

"Noway,"

"Oh right… don't go away,"

Noway then departed from the hallway. Next up came Blazion, Swelterrier, Swelton and Sproink.

"Names please?" Whisper requested.

"Blazion!"

"Swelterrier,"

"Swelton…"

"Sproink!"

Whisper again skimmed the list, "Sorry, none of you are on the list,"

The four didn't react so well with this, "What do you mean, we should be on there," Sproink complained.

"We didn't walk all the way here for nothing," Swelton said sadly.

"Knowing you you probably missed us," Swelterrier said.

"Rah rah!" Blazion added.

"Nope. None of your names are on this list. Move along, next in line please!" Whisper requested.

A sudden chill ran down the spines of the four hot Yo-Kai as the next in line approached.

"Name please," Whisper inquired.

"Blizzaria,"

Swelterrier rolled his eyes, "There's no way she's getting in if we didn't…"

"Oh, I see your name here. Come on in," Whisper informed with a smile, knocking on the door, getting Jibanyan's attention.

"Hi Blizzaria," Jibanyan greeted, "Come on in,"

The four were stunned as they saw Blizzaria enter the room, "How is she invited and not us?" Swelterrier asked.

"Simple. Unlike you four, she's not a thief," Jibanyan responded, "Now please go away,"

"What do you mean 'thief'?" Whisper inquired.

"Spoke with Blizzaria once, they stole her hairclip," Jibanyan informed.

"It was just one time," Sproink exclaimed.

"Security," Jibanyan requested, with Shogunyan and Robonyan Future Mode showing up, "Please escort them off of the premises,"

"RAH RAH RAH RAH!" Blazion growled, but in response Shogunyan raised his blade up to him.

"Let's go!" Shogunyan ordered.

Back inside, Jibanyan watched as Blizzaria helped herself to a bit of the punch.

"Kind of a bummer they didn't get invited, but they committed a crime," Blizzaria shrugged

"Yeah it's a shame...so how have things been for you?" Jibanyan asked, trying to make conversation.

"I've been good," Blizzara smiled as she handed a punch cup to Jibanyan, "Been boring. I'm more curious to hear how you've been, Mr. Ibattledalongsidelordenma,"

"Yea… sorry I haven't shut up about that…" Jibanyan apologized.

"That was as cool as milk right from the cow," Komasan commented.

"You and your countryisms…" Blizzaria responded, "What's he saying?"

"Uh… let me check," Jibanyan told her, taking out a book labeled 'Yo-Kai's Guide to Countryisms', "Let's see… he's saying it was really cool,"

"Where did you get that?" Blizzaria inquired.

"Oh, first time me, Komasan, Komajiro and USApyon had a guy's night out, he gave us all this," Jibanyan informed, "Been really helpful,"

"Well, it's been good seein' ya Blizzaria, Ah gotta go over there," Komasan informed as he walked over to the snack table and looked at the ice cream, before biting down on some…

"GET OFF OF ME!" Whisper shouted, earning laughs from the party-goers.

* * *

"Got another one," Nate said as he caught another firefly.

"Nice job, Nate," Katie smiled, catching another one herself, "We've caught the same amount. How about a little competition?"

"I'm listening," Nate smiled.

"Whoever catches one more firefly and can make it back over here, will be given a treat by the loser."

"You're on, Katie,"

Thus, the two kids ran off in two different directions. Nate searched deep in the woods, as far as to the gate that lead to the Crank-a-Kai. He finally caught one and made a dash back to where he and Katie were going to meet up.

"I win Katie!" Nate shouted as he waited for her. It was about a minute, then that turned to five minutes, then that turned to ten minutes, which soon enough turned to fifteen minutes, "Katie? Kaite are you alright?"

Nate proceeded in the direction Katie went in, "Katie, are you here?!" he shouted as he searched for her. He couldn't see much as it was already dark, which led him to trip on something. When he looked down he found Katie's net and basket that was holding the fireflies she caught earlier, "Uh… Katie? Katie? ...Katie, are you okay? Katie, where are you?"

All Nate could hear was the sounds of crickets and cicadas chirping, which became more frightening due to the lack of light. Nate was starting to get worried for Katie, clenching his net tightly, until he heard the sounds of rustling. Whatever it was, it was getting close to him and not wanting to take any chances Nate ran away and fled back home.

* * *

"Where is he?" Mr. Adams pondered, "It's getting late,"

"I'm not sure…" Mrs. Adams admitted with a worried look, "I'm gonna head up to the mountain and see if I can find him and Katie,"

As she put on her coat and headed outside, she saw Nate was standing there. The young brunette male was on his knees and out of breath, a few small cuts and bruises along his cheek, shoulder and knee.

"Nate! What happened?"

Nate continued to pant as he looked to his mother, trying to catch his breath and hold back from crying, "She's gone...something happened to her… there was… rustling and… and… and…"

"Nate, calm down," his mother requested, "What happened?"

"Somebody took Katie. I don't know where she is… and it sounded like whoever it was was about to go for me…"

Mrs. Adams gasped as she looked up to the mountain with a worried look.

* * *

Within a few minutes, the cops had showed up by the base of Mt. Wildwood and were sectioning it off to the public. Katie's parents were informed on their daughter's disappearance and were taking it terribly. Both of them were presently at the mountain base, alongside Nate and his parents.

"Is there anything you can tell us?" Mrs. Adams inquired of a cop.

"We're going to make sure nobody's going up if they aren't a cop of some kind or somebody who works at the temple," an officer informed as he kneeled down to Nate's eye-level, "Was there anybody else up there with you two?"

"No. It was just us hunting for fireflies," Nate informed.

The officer stood back up and motioned for Mr. and Mrs. Forester to come over, "I can assure you that we are doing everything we can to find her,"

"Please do… please…" Mrs. Forester whimpered.

* * *

Pikatwig: Well… that was something…

Muk854: Yeah, this well certainly be an interesting story to do.

Pikatwig: Now then, let's address something before it's asked in the comments. The reason Nate left without scanning for a Yo-Kai, if it even was a Yo-Kai who did this, is because of the fact well… Nate's still a kid.

Muk854: Exactly, sure he deals with Yo-Kai but he's still a kid, and he wasn't himself when he found out that Katie went missing.

Pikatwig: As for why there was a Yo-Kai party… well, one, it's to set up a subplot, and two, it's so Jibanyan and Whisper wouldn't be there when the kidnapping happened.

Muk854: Knowing them, they probably would've made the situation worse so yeah.

Pikatwig: This is actually going to be my first mystery story, so this is kind of exciting. And FYI, that cop from the games… whatever his name was… he won't be appearing, considering he's a bit of a bumbling idiot. Hilariously, however, the Springdale Five-Yo segments began the day we finished this.

Muk854: The Five-Yo what. I'm sorry i forgot that part.

Pikatwig: Basically, Komasan and Whisper are on the police force. The name is a reference to the show 'Hawaii Five-O'.

Muk854: Oh...oh my gosh that is genius.

Pikatwig: And it shows more of best Yo-Kai and his bumblings. FYI, favorite Yo-Kai is Komasan.

Muk854: I'm sure because of him this series is going to be one of your favorites.

Pikatwig: Surprised they have yet to have him work alongside two certain somebodies from the third game…

Muk854: Speaking of them, do you think people are going to be curious if they're in here?

Pikatwig: Maybe. And as an FYI, I don't hate her. I know I've said that before in the YW one-shot series, but I figured I should re-state this. I don't hate her, I'm just irritated she replaced Katie in Yo-Kai Watch 3.

Muk854: You and me both.

Pikatwig: Anyway… the 'thief' comments about Blazion and his buddies is in reference to the episode where we learn about Blizzaria's origins, they stole her Glacial Clip and tried to hide it. ...it almost froze them. Karma! Karma for what? ...eh… Blizzaria not being impressed by Blazion's origin story. *narrows eyes to Muk854* Thanks for spoiling that for me.

Muk854: *Raises hands defensively* Hey I said I was sorry I thought you already saw it!

Pikatwig: It's fine, I'm just saying. Anyhow… favorite part?

Muk854: I would have to say the segment where Whisper was arguing with the four fire Yo-Kai, but that's just me.

Pikatwig: I liked the bit with Blizzaria talking with Jibanyan and Komasan. It's cute. I already portray Komasan as a good buddy with Jibanyan, as for Blizzaria… you'll see.

Muk854: Or you already known if you've seen his YW one-shot series.

Pikatwig: True. Anyway, end off time. Just Live More.

Muk854: And stay alert for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Pikatwig: Chapter 2 is being worked on just as we finished the first chapter.

Muk854: We are making some good progress so far, hope we can keep this up.

Pikatwig: Yep.

Jibanyan: This is gonna be fun!

Pikatwig: Oh, hey.

Muk854: How did he get in here?

Jibanyan: I am an actor.

Muk854: Fair point.

Komasan: Oh mah swirls… sorry fer botherin' ya two.

Blizzaria: But it's fun to be here.

Pikatwig: This is fairly normal fair for me.

Muk854: For you, but this is just like how they take the intros from me in my story 'Katie's New Friends.'

Pikachu: Pika…

Pikatwig: Oh, hi.

*Pikachu and Jibanyan glared at each-other for a moment, before Pikachu walked off*

Muk854: This isn't even a Pokemon story.

Pikatwig: Trust me when I say, these people come and go whenever they please.

Muk854: Alright.

Jibanyan: ...that mouse…

Pikatwig: They did make a Pikachu spoof in Yo-Kai Watch 2.

Muk854: Wait what?

Pikatwig: Yep.

Muk854: Oh wow.

Pikatwig: Anyway… let's move on…

Disclaimers: Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Level-5 and its other owners.

* * *

Nate walked into his room with a worried expression, not even noticing the still on-going Yo-Kai party. That was before a cup full of punch fell on him, making him turn to see Roughraff, Signibble, Peckpocket and Pandle standing there.

"My bad, brah," Roughraff responded.

"ALL OF YOU OUT! NOW!" Nate yelled in anger. Everyone stood there taking the threat as an empty one, until they saw Nate get the fan out making them run out as fast as they could.

When it cleared out, only Jibanyan and Whisper stood there.

"...is something the matter, Nate?" Whisper inquired.

"Yes something's the matter, while you two were here having a party... Katie got kidnapped!" Nate yelled in anger.

"...you told us to stay here and that you didyn't care what we did," Jibanyan reminded.

"Eh, true that," Nate sighed as he tossed the cup off of his head and into his garbage, "I'm going to bed. You two better have this room cleaned up by the time I wake up," he said before he laid down to sleep.

* * *

" _Nate… help me…" Katie's voice called out. She was within a dark void with little to no light, she felt like it was closing in on her, "Please… help me…"_

* * *

"KATIE!" Nate yelled as he woke up with a start, presently horrified.

"Oh come on, Nyate! You were only asleep an hour!" Jibanyan whinned.

"...sorry…" Nate apologized, watching as Jibanyan sweeped up some confetti while Whisper stored the food within his head, "...I'm just… worried,"

"What happened to Katie?" Whisper asked, "Did she trip and scrape her knee or something?"

"YOU IDIOT, WERE YOU NOT LISTENING TO ME EARLIER?!" Nate shouted as he bonked Whisper on the head, causing the punch bowl to come falling out of Whisper's mouth, "Somebody kidnapped Katie!"

"Was it a Yo-Kai?" Jibanyan asked.

"I don't know," Nate shrugged as his eyes widened and he buried his face into his hands, "I am such an idiot! I didn't scan for Yo-Kai!"

"Yes, that was quite idiotic of you Nate," Whisper informed picking up the bowl.

"Excuse me for being afraid I would get kidnapped too!" Nate growled.

"Nyate, calm down," Jibanyan told him, "Being upset won't help anything,"

"You're right, sorry," Nate said apologetically, "But we need to get back up there so I can scan for anything that could tell us what happened."

A soft knock came at the door, making Nate turn to open it up and see his mom.

"Everything alright? I heard you scream,"

"Yeah I'm fine sorry, just had a nightmare,"

Mrs. Adams then proceeded to pull Nate into a comforting hug "Everything will be fine Nate, they'll find Katie," she said softly.

Nate hugged her back, tears dripping down from his face.

* * *

Katie was struggling to get free from the chains that were holding her to the wall and also trying to get the gag off of her. She couldn't tell where her captor was, or what they were planning. Suddenly, all of her thoughts came to a total stop as she was suddenly knocked out cold.

* * *

The next day at Springdale Elementary, Katie's kidnapping was the topic of everyone's mind, teachers and students alike. Nate stared at the ground as he walked to class, but his train of thought was interrupted when Bear and Eddie came up to him.

"Hey Nate, how have you been taking Katie's disappearance?" Eddie asked.

Nate was silent, but his lack of words gave Eddie the answer he needed.

"There are some people who think you may be in cahoots with this kidnapper," Bear informed.

"What? Why?!" Nate demanded to know.

"Because you have a crush on her,"

"I do not!"

"Dude, please, the only person who doesn't know you like Katie is… Katie herself," Eddie added.

Nate was silent for a bit, "Well what does that have to do with me being involved with her kidnapping?"

"So you'd have her to yourself," Bear stated, "But we don't believe that's true."

"You're not bright enough to come up with something like that,"

"...I don't know if I should be insulted or thankful…" Nate sighed as he walked off.

* * *

-Attention all students, attention all students,- the principal's voice announced via the intercom over the school, -For your own safety, nobody is allowed near Mt. Wildwood without an adult. I repeat, nobody is allowed near Mt. Wildwood without an adult. Thank you.- the intercom ended.

All the students were talking to each other about what was announced before the teacher came in. "Alright everyone settle down," he said as he waited for the class to calm down, "Now I'm sure you are all aware of Katie's kidnapping, but we ask you to try not to get involved in this. We don't want any of you going missing yourselves. If anybody needs to talk, the counselor's doors are always opened,"

The class nodded in response as class begun, with Nate simply sitting and doing his work without looking up from his desk.

"Nyate, are you ok?" Jibanyan asked, but Nate didn't say anything in response to the nekomata Yo-Kai, "Come on Nyate, we're worried about you." Nate continued to ignore him and just continue with what he was doing.

* * *

Nate opened up his locker to get his history book, when a note came tumbling out and landed on the ground. He picked it up and saw what it read.

'Give Katie back, you kidnapper.'

Nate simply tossed it into the recycling bin and headed back for his class.

"Nate, are you okay?" Whisper asked.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood,"

"Nate, I know you're upset about Katie, but you can't just ignore us forever,"

"How do you think I should react? I was the guy up on the mountain with Katie last night, and now people think I kidnapped her!" Nate informed, as Jibanyan retrieved the note from the recycling bin, Nate sighing as he took out a Yo-Kai Medal, "Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing,"

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, NOW SUMMONING… SHADY!=**

 **=CREEPY AND TRICKY, GREEDY TOO, THEY'RE SHADY!=**

"Dimmy…"

Nate turned to the small purple Yo-Kai, "Can you inspirit me? Please?"

"You knyow, I nyever noticed how similar Nyate and Dimmy sounded…" Jibanyan noted.

* * *

Nate sat in class, now inspirited by Dimmy, and his change of attitude was noticed by his teacher.

"Hey Nate… can we speak outside for a moment?" he requested.

"Ok…" Nate nodded as Jibanyan and Whisper had to help him get out of his desk and go outside of his class, "Yes?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"I'm alright, I'm alright, don't worry about me," Nate responded.

"I am worried," he told Nate.

"Everything is fine Mr. Johnson,"

"Well if you say so, but I still think you should go to the counselor since you were closer to Katie than the other students," he requested.

Seeing as there was nothing else to do, Nate simply nodded and headed towards the counselor's office. As Nate walked, Whisper bonked Dimmy on the head and knocked the inspiritment out of him.

"Nate you can't keep this up, you need to talk to us eventually," Whisper informed.

* * *

Later that day, Nate was sitting alone and about to pull out his lunch, when Bear and Eddie dragged him out of his seat and behind a corner.

"Uh… guys, what's wrong?" Nate asked.

"These," Eddie informed, handing Nate several paper notes, "All of these people are assuming you're the guilty party,"

"And we're your accomplices," Bear added.

"Ok this is getting out of hand, accusing me was bad enough but now they're accusing you guys," Nate groaned, as he took the notes and headed back for the counselor.

* * *

"Nate, what are you doing home early?" Mrs. Adams asked, with Nate handing her a note, "'Due to threats given to your son by the other students, we are suggesting that Nate stays home until Katie returns'. ...threats?"

"Some of Katie's friends assumed I was the one who took Katie captive,"

"Well that's ridiculous, I know that you wouldn't do that to her. I'm going to talk to their parents about this," she said angrily.

"Don't bother mom, it'll just make the situation even worse. They'll probably think you and dad are involved as well, they assumed Bear and Eddie were my 'accomplices' or some junk like that," Nate sighed, heading up to his room.

His mother had a look of total disbelief, "He's really taking this hard, I hope that he feels better soon."

* * *

Jibanyan watched as Nate just read a mystery book, "Hey Nyate, what are you reading?" he asked.

"Mystery novel… I need to gauge what to do. This could help me find Katie."

"But weren't you told not to get involved in this, I'm sure the police can handle it," Whisper stated.

"What if it was a Yo-Kai who did it? They don't have the skills to find her," Nate informed.

"Well, luckily for us, we know two ex-police officers," Whisper smiled.

"Is that what you were doing with your off time that one week?" Jibanyan asked.

"Unfortunately, my protege didn't respect me at all, and yet he somehow solved all the crimes," Whisper grumbled before clearing his throat, "We were members of Springdale Five-Yo!"

"How did they see you?" Jibanyan asked.

"Let's not worry about that part," Whisper shrugged as he flipped through the Medallium and handed Nate the Medal for Komasan, "Summon in my partner,"

Nate took the Medal and nodded, "Come on out my friend! Calling, Komasan! Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, NOW SUMMONING… CHARMING!=**

 **=CALLING OUT, SHOUTING OUT, CHARMING! HERE THEY ARE… THEY'RE CHARMING!=**

"Komasan," the komainu Yo-Kai said as he looked around, "Well Ah'm fit to be tied! How'd Ah git here?!"

"I called you using the Medal… again," Nate informed, pointing to the Yo-Kai Watch U.

"Well old partner, we got a case on our hands!" Whisper informed.

"Oh… ok," Komasan nodded, "So… what do Ah do?"

"You've gotta help us find Katie," Whisper informed, "She was taken captive by… somebody,"

Komasan gave a nod, when a knock came from the door.

"I've got it," Nate informed as he opened up the door, seeing his mother was speaking to a woman with orange hair, black sunglasses over her eyes, a gray trenchcoat, and black slip on shoes, "Uh…?"

"Oh, Nate… this is Detective Jackson from the SDPD," Mrs. Adam informed.

"We just wanted to ask some questions that'll help in our investigation," the detective informed.

"Oh, alright," Nate nodded as he and his mom walked into the police car and headed off. Jibanyan quickly grabbed onto the back of the car, with Whisper dragging Komasan along with him so they could go with Nate.

* * *

Nate sat in a room with a soundproof glass with his mother in a similar room while the detective stood with three other people, a male detective in a similar garb to her, a slightly older person in a gray v-neck jacket, a red tie, similar gray pants and black shoes, and another male in a dominantly black outfit.

"So, could the kid have done this?" one of the detective asked the other male in the mainly black attire.

"It's possible. According to some of his friends, he does have a crush on Katie, so it'd make sense for him to take her away from the others to be with her," he commented.

"Yea, but you figure there'd be more of a struggle at the crime scene, plus all of the injuries he had were just minor scrapes and bruises," the male detective commented.

"I said it was possible, I didn't say I thought he did it," the other male clarified. He then glanced over to where Nate was and saw his mouth moving, "He's talking to somebody,"

"Hmm?" the older male blinked as he turned and saw Nate was indeed talking to somebody, "There's nobody else in there,"

"There are some cases where people cope with stress by talking to people who aren't there," the other male commented.

"I saw him fiddle around with that watch for a moment," Detective Jackson informed, "It could be one of those watches that let's you use it as a phone,"

"Alright… Olive, Ollet, go on and get ready to talk to the kid, see what you can find out," the older male told Detective Jackson and the male Detective.

Ollet nodded and went into the room to get Mrs. Adams and bring her to Nate.

* * *

"Guys, shut up and don't move, the police are coming in," Nate whisper to Whisper, Jibanyan and Komasan, who all nodded and quickly hid in a corner as the two Detectives walked in alongside Nate's mother, "Hello,"

"Now Nate, we need you to be completely honest, ok?" Detective Jackson informed, "We won't be able to help with this case if you aren't."

"I will," Nate said with a nod.

"So, walk us through what happened after you went home from school that day," Ollet requested.

"I was on my way home when I bumped into Katie and I saw she had a net. I asked her what it was for and she said she was going up to the mountain to catch fireflies. I asked if it was alright if I went with her and she said it was alright." Nate informed.

"So was it just you two, a group, what?" Ollet asked next.

"Just us," Nate informed, a small blush on his face.

"He came home and I said it was alright if he went, just so long as he was home before midnight," Mrs. Adams added.

"We went up about 7:35 and we stayed there until about 9:00-ish," Nate informed, "We had a small wager,"

"What would that be?"

"We caught the same number of fireflies, so whoever got one more would get a treat paid for by the loser," Nate informed, "We split up after that and that was the last I saw Katie,"

"Did you go to find her?"

"I did look for her… but I just saw her net and basket on the ground. There was this… rustling and it kept getting closer… and… and… and…" he paused, tears forming in his eyes, "I just ran for it. I was so scared…"

Mrs. Adams hugged her son to try and calm him down, as did Komasan and Jibanyan.

"Nate, it means a lot to us for you to come and explain what happened," Ollet said, "This will be very helpful to us. Thank you."

"Just… one other question," Olive informed, "Why was it you were home from school early?"

"There are kids who think he's the one who took Katie and are starting to threaten him," Mrs. Adams informed, "The counselor said it would be best if Nate stayed home until Katie has been found."

Olive gave a nod as Nate calmed down a bit and rubbed tears away from his eyes. She handed him a card with a number for the division of the Springdale Police Department, "If you need to call us about anything, like any clues you may find, just call us here, ok?"

Nate gave a nod as he and Mrs. Adams headed for home.

* * *

Nate soon got back home and was looking at a picture of himself and Katie from when they were about five or six years old, smiling softly at how Katie used to have pigtails instead of her ponytail.

"Ya alright?" Komasan asked as he sat by Nate.

"I'm a bit better… but I'm really worried about her," Nate informed.

"It's ok Nyate, she'll be alright. They'll find her," Jibanyan assured as he set up two sleeping bags, "Ok. Komasan, this white one is for you,"

"Thanks," Komasan smiled as he hopped off of Nate's bed and over to it, "Is the other one fer Komajiro?"

"No," Jibanyan informed, "Not sure if she'll be here…"

"Hey, Jibanyan… could I have your invite list?" Nate requested, "If I have it, we could narrow down who could've done it if it was a Yo-Kai,"

"Nyice thinking!" Jibanyan smiled as he got the list and handed it to Nate.

* * *

Pikatwig: And cliffhanger.

Muk854: Yep people will just have to wait and see what happens next.

Pikatwig: The Springdale Five-Yo reference is because that started airing as we started typing this up. Hey, you do get the reference in the title, right?

Muk854: Yep, it's a reference to another show called Hawaii Five-0, I sometimes watch that.

Pikatwig: I was actually born in Hawaii.

Muk854: Huh, so the reference actually fits for you I guess.

Pikatwig: 2016 seems to be the year of Hawaii love. There's Alola in Sun & Moon, there's that upcoming Disney movie Moana… both of which are coming out in the same month…

Muk854: So 2016 is the year of Hawaii, people seem to enjoy it and yet my family can't get a vacation to it for the _many_ years we've been planning to go there.

Pikatwig: I hardly spent time in Hawaii, we left some time after I was born, so I don't remember any of it.

Muk854: Oh wow.

Pikatwig: And for those who read 'Yo-Kai Journey', there's a reference to the most recent chapter of that in the last scene.

Muk854: For those of you who are unaware, 'Yo-Kai Journey' is my story and I really hope you can check it out if you haven't.

Pikatwig: Anyhow… there is a reference with the police who spoke with Nate and his mother, but I'm not saying what it is.

Muk854: He won't even tell me.

Pikatwig: I will give a hint. The female detective's name is a variation of the name of a character in the show. The character here is 'Olive Jackson'. Think about it a bit and you may get it. Anyhow… favorite part?

Muk854: I have to say it was the part that was referencing my story, thanks for that by the way.

Pikatwig: You gave me free promotion, it's the least I could do. My favorite part is when Mrs. Adams, Jibanyan and Komasan all comforted Nate when he was crying, it was honestly really sweet.

Muk854: Wonder why Whisper didn't comfort him, he is Nate's butler.

Pikatwig: Probably just got beaten to the punch. And for those who are going to ask why Nate told the three to hide before he spoke with the police, it's so they wouldn't distract him.

Muk854: Yeah I was confused at that part until you explained so yeah.

Pikatwig: As for why people assumed Nate was the guilty party… well, it was explained by the other male with the detectives and their boss. And really… if the segment 'So-Sorree' is anything to go by, people are ready to not like Nate at the flip of a switch. Seriously, his ENTIRE class hated him by the time class ended…

Muk854: Yeah Nate really has the worst of luck, sometimes I wonder if getting the Yo-Kai Watch actually ruined his life...just saying.

Pikatwig: Who knows? Anyway… chapter over. Just Live More.

Muk854: And stay alert for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Pikatwig: *sits and watches the 65th part of MasaeAnela's Paper Mario LP while waiting for Muk854*

Muk854: *Enters room* Hey sorry I'm late, was busy working on something to stop people from taking over the intros in 'Katie's New Friends.'

Pikatwig: Ok… *laughs a bit* Funny bit in Paper Mario…

Muk854: What is?

Pikatwig: Not important. *video ends* Alright, I'm focused now.

Muk854: Ok then, let's begin.

Disclaimers: Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Level-5 and it's other owners.

* * *

The next morning rolled around and Nate spent some time playing Paper Stario, a classic game that belong to his dad when he was younger.

"So Nyate, why are you playing video games at a time like this?" Jibanyan asked as he sat down by Nate.

"Just need a distraction." Nate shrugged.

"Why don't you play it on the Sii U?" Whisper asked.

"Don't have enough Sii Points to buy it… spent what I had to get Freedom World," Nate informed.

Komasan walked on over with a small bowl of ice cream in hand and began to nibble on it a bit.

"Oh no you don't!" Whisper shouted as he floated over to Komasan, "You and I are working to figure out what happened to Katie, while these two are lazing around,"

"Ah'm hungry Whispcream," Komasan responded.

"WHISPER!"

"You're still on about that, just let it go man," Nate said.

Whisper ignored Nate's comment, "Anyways we need to head to Mt. Wildwood to look for any clues that could help solve this case, understood Komasan" Whisper explained.

"Can Ah finish mah ice cream first?" Komasan requested.

Whisper grew a few tick marks, "I already said no!"

"Just let him have it Whisper, you knyow he woyn't focus on anything else if he doesny't," Jibanyan informed.

"Ah'm sorry if Ah'm being a bad pardner, Whsipcream. Ah just haven't eaten all day," Komasan informed.

"Oh fine, you can have it, just hurry up," Whisper said with an annoyed sigh.

Komasan ate his meal while Jibanyan hummed a little bit. Whisper looked at the clock on his Yo-Kai Pad before seeing that when Komasan had finished, it had been five minutes.

"It's about time, now let's go," Whisper said while dragging Komasan out of the room.

"...some butler he is, leaves me to clean up the dishes," Nate muttered as he paused the game and put Komasan's ice cream bowl in the sink.

* * *

Komasan and Whisper arrived at Mt. Wildwood and began to look around, searching every inch of the place for anything that could be helpful. After a few minutes passed, they came up with nothing until Komasan tripped on something. He looked down at what he tripped at, "Oh mah swirls, Whispcream! Ah think Ah found somethin'!"

"Excellent!" Whisper smiled as he flew over to Komasan's side and saw what looked to be a pair of binoculars, and taped to the side of the left lense was a picture of Katie, "Aha! We have something!"

"Well Ah'll be, looks like whomever did this had quite the hoots for Katie," Komasan commented, "There's no doubt that Nate had nothin' ta do with this, since he wasn't near Katie when she got taken."

"Good point, my protege,"

As they were about to leave, they noticed what appeared to be shedded fur next to where they found the binoculars, "These must belong to the culprit," Komasan commented.

"Or a pet belonging to the culprit," Whisper responded, "Maybe that's what happened to Katie. She saw a pet belonging to the person, to lull her into a false sense of security, and then, bam! Kidnapper grabs her!"

"Wouldn't the kidnapper have done the same ta Nate if that were the case?"

Whisper sighed in response, "Well it was worth a guess, now let's head back to Nate and show him what we found."

Komasan nodded as they headed back, with Whisper taking pictures of what they saw.

* * *

"So binoculars and fur… or hair?" Nate commented, the pictures being shown to him, "Uh… Whisper, why are your pictures in black and white?"

"I accidentally had my camera locked to that setting, I still haven't figured out how to fix it," Whisper admitted.

Jibanyan face palmed at Whisper's explanation, "If you dony't knyow how to use a camera right, what makes you thinyk that you can help with this case."

"I'm trying!" Whisper retorted.

"It's alright Whispcream, ya tried yer best," Komasan assured, patting Whisper on the back.

"Thank you! Finally, somebody who actually appreciates me!" Whisper smiled as he hugged Komasan.

"That's probably because he thinks your head looks like ice cream," Nate commented, "Anyways the hair or fur could've help narrow down a list of suspects, but since they're not in color they can't."

"Wait! I think I knyow who we should interrogate!" Jibanyan realized as he jumped up, "Blazion and his buddies! I didyn't invite them to the party I had, so maybe they're looking to get back at us!"

"It's worth a shot," Nate shrugged as he took out Blazion's, Swelterrier's and Swelton's Medals, "How do we get Sproink?"

Jibanyan shrugged, thus, Nate readied the Medals.

"Come on out my friends, calling Swelterrier, Blazion and Swelton!" Nate announced, tossing the three Medals into the air, the Medals hovering in the air for a moment, "Yo-Kai Medals, do your thing!"

Thus, the three Medals magically inserted themselves into the Watch.

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, NOW SUMMONING… CHARMING, BRAVE AND TOUGH!=**

 **=CALLING OUT, SHOUTING OUT, CHARMING! HERE THEY ARE… THEY'RE CHARMING!=**

"Swelterrier,"

 **=THEY'RE NOT KNAVE, THEY WON'T FALL UNDER A SWAY, THEY'RE BRA~VE!=**

"Blazion!"

 **=STRONG STUFF! SEIYAH! TOTALLY ROUGH! SEIYAH! THEY'RE TOUGH!=**

"Swelton,"

Nate looked and saw that Sproink wasn't there and he groaned a bit, "Where's Sproink?"

"Oh, here's his Medal," Swelterrier informed, handing it to Nate.

"Thank you," Nate smiled as he tossed it up into the air, "Come on out my friend, calling Sproink! Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, NOW SUMMONING… EERIE!=**

 **=CREEPY, SCARY, LOOKITY, THEY'RE EERIE!=**

"Sproink,"

Thus, the four stood there.

"Rah, rah rah rah," Blazion asked.

"You're all here to be interrogated!" Whisper informed as he slammed a table down in front of the four Yo-Kai, "TALK!"

"About what?" Swelterrier asked.

"You know exactly what we're talking about, now TALK!" Whisper exclaimed before he was pulled away by Nate.

"Calm down Whisper! Yeesh," Nate said before turning to the four Yo-Kai, "We're just going to ask you guys a couple of questions regarding Katie's kidnapping.

"Who?" Sproink asked.

"Rah rah rah, rah rah rah rah rah," Blazion explained.

"Hearing him talk reminds me of some cartoon that Amy watched, only that character said 'rada'," Jibanyan commented before he continued a phone call, he smiled and then hung up, "Unfortunately for you four, we have ways of making you talk,"

"We do?" Komasan asked.

"Yes we do," Jibanyan nodded.

A knock came from the door downstairs, with Nate heading downstairs to get it and see Blizzaria was there. Nate led her upstairs and when the four saw her, they had terrified faces.

"You can't be serious, you brought her along," Swelterrier gasped.

"Hi guys," Blizzaria smiled happily.

The four replied with a wave and forced smiles on their faces.

"So… what's going on?" Blizzaria inquired.

"Oh nyothing, we just nyeed to ask them some questions and we invited you over so that they'd talk," Jibanyan informed, "Beyond me inviting you here to hang out and stuff,"

"Is she who the second sleeping bag is for?" Whisper asked, earning a nod from Jibanyan, "You can't be serious right now, do you really think you have a chance with her?"

Jibanyan responded by bonking Whisper in the head with the paper fan.

"So… what's going on?" Blizzaria inquired.

"Katie's been taken captive and we're thinking they might be the guilty party," Nate informed.

"Katie? ...hmm… Katie… Katie… Katie… oh! Brown hair in a ponytail, white hoodie, right?"

"Yea,"

"I've seen her around town before," Blizzaria informed.

"Why do you think we did it?" Swelterrier inquired.

"Because I didn't invite you to the party. So… you four waynted to get revenge by kidnapping Katie," Jibanyan explained, "So, you figured you'd make me suffer by making my best friend suffer!"

"Aw, Jibanyan," Nate smiled, "He said I'm his best friend,"

"Ah thought that was me," Komasan responded.

"Correction, by making my best human friend suffer!" Jibanyan clarified.

"I thought I was your best Yo-Kai friend," Whisper whinned.

Jibanyan stared at Whisper, "Nyot even close."

"I could say the same for what you thought we did with the rest of our night," Sproink informed.

"What did you all do the rest of the night anyway?" Nate inquired.

"After we got booted out for stupid reasons-" Swelterrier began.

"You're thieves," Jibanyan clarrified.

"After we got booted out for stupid reasons, we went to Swelton's and Slicenrice's riceball stand," Swelterrier continued, "After that Blazion here said we should work out to make our depression go away, so we just spent the rest of the night exercising."

"But not before we got ramen," Swelton added.

"Yes, we had a bowl of ramen before we worked out,"

"Where'd you work out?"

"Sgt. Burly's,"

"Ok, I believe you. You can go nyow,"

Whisper was shocked by Jibanyan's conclusion, "You're just going to let them off the hook like that?! We should at least verify their story!"

"Sounds like a plan," Nate nodded as he took out Sergeant Burly's Medal, "Come on out my friend, calling Sergeant Burly! Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, NOW SUMMONING… BRAVE!=**

 **=THEY'RE NOT KNAVE, THEY WON'T FALL UNDER A SWAY, THEY'RE BRA~VE!=**

"Sergeant Burly!"

The oni-like Yo-Kai smirked happily as he looked to Nate, "Good to see ya! You should've come by to my gym for a work-out, but a home appointment will work out,"

"Not now… we just need to verify that Blazion, Swelterrier, Sproink and Swelton were at your gym last night," Nate requested.

"Oh yeah, they were there. They were working like crazy, which is usual for them," Sergeant Burly informed.

"Alright, you can go nyow," Jibanyan shrugged.

"Hey hey hey, Busters! How's the business goin'?"

"Slow," Blizzaria informed.

"Well, make sure to feel the burn and bust some evil Yo-Kai for me!" Burly smirked as he and the four other Yo-Kai took their leave.

"Well… that didyn't turyn out results," Jibanyan shrugged.

"It was a good idea," Blizzaria smiled.

"Maybe you could've asked questions that could've helped like 'Do you know anyone who might've done it,' or 'Is that all you got for us.' But no you only asked where they were last night, which shows that you are not putting enough effort into this-" Whisper criticized before he was interrupted by Blizzaria freezing him.

"For the record, we are trying, Mr. Whiner," Blizzaria responded, a glare on her face.

"Either way we still don't have anything that helps us on finding Katie," Nate informed, sighing sadly.

"Don't worry, Nate-san," Blizzaria told him, "We'll find her, I promise you we will,"

"W-w-w-w-what w-w-w-w-w-we?!" Whisper inquired from his block of ice.

"I'm sticking around to help, you'll need my people skills," Blizzaria smiled.

"W-w-w-w-what people sk-k-k-kills?" Whisper said sarcastically, only to have his block of ice kicked out by Jibanyan, "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"So now what?" Komasan inquired.

"I can make us some shaved ice," Blizzaria offered.

Everybody gave a nod in response, though Nate took a moment to glance at the picture of him and Katie…

* * *

Pikatwig: Well, that narrows the pool of guilty down a bit.

Muk854: Yes but I'm quite surprised we were able to finish this chapter the same day as the second one.

Pikatwig: Same here. But hey, progress!

Muk854: Yep it's going good so far, hope we can keep this up.

Jibanyan: That ending was funny, I enjoyed getting to kick Whisper!

Muk854: True that was a funny ending.

Blizzaria: He had it coming for insulting you.

Jibanyan: *blushes* Thanks.

Whisper (off-screen): GET A ROOM YOU TWO!

Jibanyan & Blizzaria: SHUT UP WHISPER!

Komasan: WHY ARE WE YELLING?

Pikatwig: Dunno buddy, dunno.

Muk854: But if it keeps up I probably need to get a hearing aid or something.

Pikatwig: Anyhow… favorite part?

Muk854: Have to say was the part where you referenced Chowder, if anyone doesn't know what I mean by that, then I'm sorry for you.

Pikatwig: They just don't make good cartoons like they used to. I mean there are gems like the new Powerpuff Girls show, Steven Universe, Friendship is Magic, We Bare Bears and Star vs. The Forces of Evil, but then there's other garbage that spits on the good name of what came before.

Muk854: Yeah I know, like Te-

Pikatwig: The show that shall not be named! If we're collabing, you must refer to it as that.

Muk854: … like the show that must not be named.

Pikatwig: 'Shall not be named', but close enough. Anyway, my favorite part was the interactions between Jibanyan and Blizzaria, it was honestly really cute.

Muk854: True that. So shall we end off.

Pikatwig: In a bit. There's a reason why Busters is referenced, because it's a good game… and apparently in the canon of the games, it's canon. ...how ANY of the Yo-Kai had time to do that stuff is beyond me, the only one that makes sense is USApyon because he just got to Japan in that game.

Muk854: True, how they did that is confusing to me as well.

Pikatwig: Anyway… as an aside about today's episode… WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD NATE EVER BEFRIEND SO-SORREE?!

Muk854: His reasoning is way beyond explanation, So-Sorree made Nate's classmates hate him and Nate befriends him… just WHY?!

Pikatwig: Who knows…? Anyway, let's end this before either of us rant. Just Live More.

Muk854: And stay alert for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Pikatwig: *taps cheek in thought, while watching a clip from the second Yo-Kai Watch movie* ...there are times I hate the writers for this show…

Muk854: What did they do now?

Pikatwig: So, during the second movie, the Yo-Kai with Nate and Inaho proceed to power up, Fuyunyan into Darknyan, Jibanyan and Whisper into Buchinyan and USApyon into Emperor Mode. And then there's favorite Yo-Kai, Komasan. I was honestly expecting him to power up into Komasan S.

Muk854: Wow, a troll move from the writers.

Pikatwig: It's not the worst they've done… *sarcastically chuckles* There's the second episode with the Directator/Mr. Movein.

Muk854: Oh yeah... that was the one where they redid Titanic right?

Pikatwig: Yep. Do you want to explain it or shall I?

Muk854: I'll do it.

Pikatwig: Proceed my friend.

Muk854: Ok. So what happened here was that Mr. Movein was about to introduce the female co-star for the film and during his summation of the movie we see an image of a silhouetted Nate and Katie, I'm sure you all can guess where it goes from here. Because of this Nate was hoping that Katie was the female role and it was actually...Jibanyan. I kid you not, the writers went there. So that sucks.

Pikatwig: But today's episode had a good thing! The debut of the ending theme from Yo-Kai Watch 2, which is extremely catchy, has some ship moments between Nate and Katie if you're paying close attention, and shows Katie and Komasan!

Muk854: Yep. So there are times when the writers are doing some good things and times where they are just trolling us.

Pikatwig: It's not as infuriating as the show that shall not be named… but that show is VERY low… if you read my reviews on my DA account, you know what show I'm talking about. Anyhow… I want to give a special thank you to Melissa Hutchison and Alicyn Packard for doing a great job dubbing the song. Fun fact, they voice Katie and Jibanyan respectively. Hutchison also voices Komasan, surprisingly.

Muk854: They were very good in this song.

Pikatwig: Yep.

Komasan: Aw shucks…

Pikatwig: No prob, buddy! *picks up Komasan and hugs him* Best Yo-Kai! Oh, hey, who's your favorite Yo-Kai?

Muk854: Hmm...never actually thought about that. I guess it's a tie between Blazion and Shadow Venoct.

Pikatwig: Mmk. Alright… why don't we proceed with today's chapter?

Disclaimers: Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Level-5 and its other owners.

* * *

Nate fell out of his bed with a 'thud' and looked on the verge of tears.

"Hey Nyate, you okay?" Jibanyan inquired as he looked at Nate.

"...had that same nightmare about Katie calling to me for help…" Nate sighed.

Jibanyan saw how depressed he was and thought for a moment before he walked over to the Medallium and plucked out Baku's Medal.

"Here," he said as he gave Nate the Medal, "I'll act as your 'dream watcher' so you can sleep well."

"Thanks Jibanyan. I owe ya," Nate smiled as he tossed the Medal into the air and caught it before loading it into the Watch, "Yo-Kai Medal do your thing,"

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, NOW SUMMONING… CHARMING!=**

Baku popped up next to Nate, "Aw man… I was in the middle of eating such a great dream…"

"Well, we nyeed you to eat Nyate's bad dreams so he can sleep," Jibanyan informed, "He hasn't been able to sleep since his friend was kidnyapped,"

"Alright, alright, alright, fine." Baku sighed as Nate got back into bed and went back to sleep. Baku proceeded to suck in the dream before eating it whole, "Ugh, nightmare always leave a bitter taste in my mouth."

It took about another ten minutes before Nate began to dream again and Baku took the cloud of dream and sat it within Jibanyan's viewing range…

* * *

 _Nate sat with Katie at the park and they were both smiling at somebody. The two both looked to be roughly in their late teens, early twenties, and who they were observing was a young boy, who looked to be around the age of four or five, who was playing around with some other kids._

" _He's so adorable…" Katie commented, "He looks so much like you when you were his age,"_

" _Yea, he does," Nate nodded in agreement._

* * *

Jibanyan looked and saw that Nate didn't have any sort of Yo-Kai Watch on his wrist, and it didn't appear like there were any Yo-Kai present, "Where are me and Whisper?"

"Who knows…? Anyway, this dream is boring," Baku commented, ready to eat it.

"Nyo you don't!" Jibanyan shouted, "Nyate has hardly been able to sleep! Let him have his happy dreams!"

"Fine, fine, whatever," Baku grumbled.

Jibanyan then sat back down and continued to watch the dream, "Strange Nyate doesn't seem to have a Yo-Kai Watch,"

"Look at the kid," Baku commented.

Jibanyan blinked and then saw there was a Yo-Kai Watch around the young kid's wrist, and there indeed was a Yo-Kai Watch, similar to the Watch model that Nate presently had on, but it was orange in color.

* * *

Katie's eyes slowly opened up and she looked around a little, seeing she was in some sort of an inclosed area. No windows, little light and she was tied to something. She attempted to speak, but her mouth was gagged and she could only speak muffled. She then looked and saw her attire was different. All she was able to see is that she was in yellow and pink, but she could barely even see that as she was knocked back unconscious.

* * *

"Whoa! What's happening to Nyate's dream?!" Jibanyan asked as the image began to distort.

"It's becoming a nightmare!" Baku informed, "A big one!"

From what Jibanyan could see and hear from the distorting cloud, there was a semi-truck… and a loud blaring noise. "EAT IT! EAT IT NYOW! EAT IT!"

"Wh-?!" Baku gasped as Jibanyan grabbed the dream cloud and stuffed it into Baku's mouth as fast as he could possibly could. Baku swallowed the dream and shuddered as it left a bitter taste, "Well that isn't going away for a while."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jibanyan asked.

"Since you shoved that nightmare in my mouth, and how that was a huge nightmare, I'm left with a taste that won't be going away for days. So thanks for that," she responded.

"So sue me! I waynt Nyate to sleep good for one day since this mess started!" Jibanyan informed.

Baku grumbled as Nate began to dream again, "If this turns into a nightmare again, don't shove it down my throat!"

"Nyo promises,"

Nate clenched his eyes tightly and grabbed onto his blanket tightly, making Jibanyan give a worried look.

"It's already a nightmare?!" Baku gasped.

* * *

" _Nate! Please! Help!" Katie's voice yelled from Mt. Wildwood._

" _Katie!" Nate yelled as he tried to run, but was chained to something. He looked and saw he was at the school and there were several people glaring at him, "Wha-?"_

" _Tell us where you put her!" one of Katie's friends yelled at Nate._

" _I-I don't know," he said, "It wasn't me!"_

" _Liar! You're hiding her! Where is she?!" another friend said._

" _Just let me go so I can find her!" Nate pleaded._

" _You're not leaving until you tell us where she is!"_

 _Nate looked to see his mother, father, Katie's parents, Bear, Eddie, and the Yo-Kai who were helping him were all standing there with their backs turned, "Help! Guys! Help!"_

 _No response._

" _Guys! PLEASE!"_

* * *

Baku practically had to wolf down the dream as Nate snapped awake.

"Nyate, are you okay?!" Jibanyan asked in worry.

"...why do I keep having nightmares?" Nate whimpered.

"If I had to assume anything… it's your worry. You aren't letting it out in the waking world, so it's coming out in the dream world." Baku suggested.

Nate sighed a bit as he just stared at his blankets and sheets with a blank look on his face. "I'm just... worried something bad has already happened to her…"

"Nyate…" Jibanyan sighed, "Please… talk to somebody… you'll just keep having nightmares if you don't,"

* * *

Morning soon came and Nate sat at the table and just stared at it as he waited for his parents to wake up.

His mother came down and was shocked to see her son already downstairs looking upset, "Nate, is everything ok?"

"...I'm really worried about Katie. It's been messing with my sleep…" Nate told her.

Mrs. Adams sat down across from her son and looked at him with a look of worry.

"I just keep having nightmares… people blaming me for kidnapping her, the mountain taunting me for letting her be kidnapped, the person hurting you and dad to get to me…" Nate continued, before pausing and thinking of how to phrase the ones that involved the Yo-Kai, "...monsters being the ones who took her…"

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I didn't know I would keep having nightmares every night…"

Mrs. Adams went over and hugged Nate, "I'm sorry you had to go through them."

Nate hugged her back as tears began to fall from his face.

* * *

Around an hour or two later, Nate was off to do some errands for his parents, leaving the two of them home.

"He's been having nightmares?" Mr. Adams asked with a tilted head, "Why's that bad?"

"Everyday. Everyday since Katie went missing, it's been nothing but nightmares," Mrs. Adams clarified, "I think maybe we should do something,"

"Like what?"

"...maybe we should send him to Harrisville. Let him clear his head," Mrs. Adams suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," he nodded, "I'm sure my mom will be happy to have him for a little while,"

"Alright. Call her up and I'll see if I can get him a train ticket,"

* * *

Nate kept his head buried within the hood of his jacket so nobody would recognize him as he entered the store to get some things.

"Nate, why are you wearing your hood like that?" Whisper asked.

"I don't want anybody recognizing me… who knows if the kidnapper saw my face and is after me," Nate whispered back as he looked around for some tissues and stuff.

Jibanyan saw Blizzaria and Komasan both staring at the freezer section, and when he went over he saw they were eyeing the selection of shaved ice.

"Guys…" Jibanyan blinked, getting their attention.

"Sorry," Komasan apologized.

"Can't I get something sweet? Please?" Blizzaria begged, giving Jibanyan a puppy dog pout.

Jibanyan blushed almost as red as his fur before he jumped up and grabbed a thing of fruit drops, "Hey Nyate! Can we get this?"

"If it's chocobars, no. Anything else, by all means," Nate shrugged as Jibanyan handed him the thing of fruit drops, "Sure,"

* * *

Nate was soon on his way home, when he suddenly began to stumble a little bit.

"Nate! Are you alright?!" Whisper asked in concern as he helped Nate to regain his balance.

"Yea… my head just started to hurt all of a sudden," Nate responded as he rubbed his head a little bit.

"It's probably from your lack of sleep, you're having trouble keeping yourself moving," Jibanyan assumed.

"Maybe…" Nate shrugged, "I need to sit down a moment,"

He walked over to a bench and sat to let his head rest a moment, with Blizzaria making a small ice pack for him, "Thanks."

"No problem," Blizzaria assured.

Nate gasped upon hearing something and looked around.

"Something wrong?"

"...I swear I just heard Katie," Nate told the group.

"Oh mah swirls!" Komasan gasped.

"I didnyn't hear anything," Jibanyan informed.

"Neither did I," Blizzaria informed.

"Nate,you're probably hearing things due to lack of sleep," Whisper assumed, "You're going to need to rest when you get home."

"If I keep having nightmares, I won't," Nate sighed as he stood up and continued to walk. Nate then looked and shuddered a bit, "Does… anybody else think we're being followed?"

"We're not in Terror Time, so no," Whisper blinked.

"Wait, you guys got caught up in that?!" Blizzaria gawked.

"Twice," Jibanyan added.

Nate looked around and thought he saw somebody not to far away. It seemed like whoever it was had a trenchcoat and sunglasses. Nate slowly walked forward, but saw the person again at the next corner. Nate slowly increased speed as he saw him at a closer corner, "RUN!"

Nate and the four Yo-Kai took off at a fast speed right for Nate's home.

"Why are we running?!" Jibanyan demanded to know.

"I think there's somebody following us!" Nate informed, "It's the kidnapper… they're after me!"

"Oh mah swirls! What do we do?!" Komasan gasped.

"We get back to Nate's house as fast as we can!" Whisper informed, "We don't stop for nothing! We just run!"

"Or, in your case and my case, float!" Blizzaria added.

Nate and the others ran as fast as they could and were able to make it to Nate's house. Nate looked back and didn't see anybody, but ran in and locked the door as he took a moment to catch his breath.

"Nate, are you alright?" his mother asked as she saw Nate out of breath.

"Kidnapper… following… me…" Nate said between pants.

Mrs. Adams gasped and looked out the window and didn't see anything before returning to her son, "Thank goodness you're safe."

"But… doesn't… this mean… the kidnapper… knows where Nate lives?" Komasan asked the other three Yo-Kai, Whisper's, Jibanyan's, Blizzaria's and Nate's faces all paling at the thought.

"The kidnapper knows where I live…" Nate gulped as he dropped the bags and slowly backed away from the door in fear.

* * *

-Nate says he saw the kidnapper?- Detective Jackson asked.

"Yea. He said the kidnapper tailed him as he was on his way back from the store," Mrs. Adams clarified, "This is bad…"

-Yea, it is.-

"What should we do?"

-We'll send some cops to stay by your house and watch out for anybody suspicious.- Detective Jackson's superior informed as he had entered the conversation.

"And Nate?"

-Do you have any relatives you can send him to?-

"Actually… we were planning on sending him to Harrisville for a little while…"Mrs. Adams informed, "His grandmother is there so we're having him go there to clear his mind from all this."

-Alright.-

* * *

Nate sat within his closet next to Hidabat, the bat Yo-Kai just minding her business as she typed on her keyboard.

"Nate? Are you ok?" Hidabat asked.

"...the kidnapper who took Katie knows where I live…" Nate informed, "This is the only place in the whole house without windows…"

"I know," Hidabat nodded as she typed a bit more.

Just outside, Jibanyan was packing some stuff into his haramaki, being food, drinks, and whatever else he would need.

"So… where are we going?" Jibanyan asked.

"Ya'll can stay with me and Komajiro if ya want," Komasan offered.

"That'll be neat, I always wondered how you country folk live in the city," Blizzaria commented.

"Nate, you ok?" Whisper asked in concern.

"Put the curtains over the window and I'll come out," Nate informed, with Whisper doing so. Nate then slowly walked out, "I'm afraid Whisper, they know where I live now for crying out loud… they're after me… I don't know what to do."

"Nate?" his mother called, knocking on the door.

Nate walked over and opened it up, seeing his mother had a pair of train tickets in her hands, "Uh…?"

"I'll be going on the train with you. We were going to send you to Harrisville for a little while to clear your head… and now it's to avoid somebody looking for you…" Mrs. Adams informed.

"Ok…"

"I'll go out with you and help you get some snacks and stuff for the ride,"

"Thanks,"

* * *

"My ticket goes as far as the Aobahara station, so you'll go on your own from there," Mrs. Adams informed as the two headed for the station.

"I do actually know somebody who lives there," Nate informed, "She's not exactly a friend… we just met one time but didn't get to know each other."

"Alright," she nodded, "And it'll be a short while before your train to Harrisville leaves. So I can keep an eye on you until it leaves,"

"Ok mom," Nate nodded, as he turned to see Jibanyan, Whisper, Blizzaria and Komasan were all following them.

"Hey Komasan, how did Komajiro take you leaving to come with us?" Jibanyan asked.

"He's all busy with his band lately… Ah was on mah own fer a while anyway," Komasan informed.

"Alright," Jibanyan said before turning to Blizzaria, "Hey, I wanted to say thanks for coming with us anyd helping us."

"It's no problem. I really didn't have anything much going on… and I wanted to hang out with you a bit more," Blizzaria smiled, "Out of the three of you, I like you the most."

Jibanyan blushed brightly, as did Blizzaria. Both of them were a bit silent, but Whisper rolled his eyes at them.

"You two need to knock off the lovey-dovey stuff," Whisper responded.

Blizzaria responded by freezing Whisper solid, "It's rude to make assumptions like that!"

Jibanyan merely kicked his block away, causing Whisper to scream as he was sliding all over the station.

"Oh mah swirls…" Komasan commented.

"Oh mah swirls indeed buddy," Nate whispered.

"Did you say something?" Mrs. Adams asked.

"Nothing,"

Whisper eventually bonked against a newspaper stand and the ice shattered, allowing him to be free, "Jibanyan, I hate your girlfriend…"

"SHE'S NYOT MY GIRLFRIEND!/I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" the two Yo-Kai shouted.

After a few minutes have past, the train finally pulled into the station, "Well time to go."

Nate, his mom, and the four Yo-Kai entered the train and headed west.

"Oh mah swirls… it's so big…" Komasan commented, "The trains back home are so much smaller…"

"Yo-Kai Trains are around the same size," Whisper informed, checking his tablet to be sure of this fact, "Yes, they are."

"Do you always use that tablet?" Blizzaria asked.

"Of course not, a butler of my intelligence rarely needs such a device," Whisper informed.

"Then why did you flush yourself down the toilet when you dropped your old one?" Jibanyan asked, making Whisper shudder from the thought of that event.

"Wait, seriously?" Blizzaria asked.

"Yea, that happenyed."

"...please tell me that isn't the same one,"

"Nyo. He nyever found it, but me, Nyate and Hidabat got him a nyew one," Jibanyan informed

"Oh, ok then," Blizzaria nodded as she sat down next to Jibanyan, "You ever been to Aobahara before?"

"Nyope," Jibanyan informed.

"Well, it's actually home to the Next HarMeowny's original performance area and has been converted into a museum," Blizzaria informed.

"I nyever knyew that…" Jibanyan admitted.

"What are they talkin' bout Whispcream?" Komasan inquired.

"WHISPER!" Whisper correct, "And it's some girl band that Jibanyan is a fan of,"

"Oh… ok," Komasan nodded, "What's a gal band?"

Whisper let out a heavy sigh, "This is going to be a _long_ trip."

Nate and his mother watched as they headed for Aobahara, but Nate heard his stomach rumble. "Hey mom, can I get some of the snacks we got?" he inquired.

His mother responded by handing him a bag of chocolates.

"Cool, N&Ns, thanks mom," Nate smiled as he opened it up and began to nibble on them.

* * *

It took about an hour, but they soon arrived in Aobahara and began to explore a little.

"OH MAH SWIRLS! LOOK AT THAT TOWER!" Komasan proclaimed.

"That's just a store," Whisper sighed.

"Oh…" Komasan blinked, "But it's so big…"

"So Blizzaria, where did you say the Next HarMeowny's museum was again?" Jibanyan asked.

"Over to the south there," Blizzaria informed, pointing to the large area at the back.

"Me and Blizzaria will be back there if anybody nyeeds us!" Jibanyan informed as he and Blizzaria headed for it.

Nate and his mother looked around a bit, but Nate was hardly paying attention as he was making sure nobody would notice him.

"Nate, relax a little bit," Mrs. Adams told him, "I know you're worried, but relax just a little bit…"

"I'm trying, I really am," Nate informed, "I just can't get the thought of the kidnaper coming after me out of my head."

"Well… uh… Aobahara has a big toy store," Mrs. Adams informed, pointing to the store, "Why don't you go and look around for a bit? I need to go and get something really quick, but I'll meet up with you ASAP. Why don't you go meet up with your friend?"

"...I guess," Nate shrugged, "But she's not really a friend… she's just somebody I know,"

"Alright, but still… it wouldn't kill you to have some company," Mrs. Adams commented as she headed off.

This left Nate with Whisper and Komasan, "Believe me mom, I got plenty of company."

"Really? Who dat?" Komasan inquired.

"It's us,"

"Ah was just kiddin' Whispcream,"

"WHISPER!"

Nate rolled his eyes as he walked on in, making sure his hood was over his face, and began to look around.

* * *

Over at the museum, Jibanyan and Blizzaria were both in awe at the memorabilia that was gathered up, which ranged from different Next HarMeowny products, to pictures, to even older costumes. Jibanyan eyed a mainly black one with interest.

"I remember this one from that special they made with that Warrior Rider show." Jibanyan informed, "They were in a movie dressed like that, actually,"

"I know. I also happen to know that they voice characters in Sailor Peres," Blizzaria giggled, the two then looking at a mirror and observing the leafs atop their heads, "I gotta thank Komasan for these. I can't believe we look human with these,"

"Nyot like you didn't already look human," Jibanyan commented.

Blizzaria herself didn't look all that different, her hair was black instead of blue, she wore a light blue shirt with snow patterns, a gold sash around her waist, a white skirt and pink sandals. Jibanyan looked rather human like, but had normal skin, red hair, a white t-shirt, gold jacket, yellow shorts and blue shoes on.

"You certainly look really cool as a human," Blizzaria smiled.

"Hey, Ms. Frost, good to see you," a person commented, making Blizzaria wave.

"Uh…?" Jibanyan blinked.

"It's an alias… I do actually own one of these leafs myself, but I lost it," Blizzaria informed as she and Jibanyan walked around.

"Oh, hey Ms. Frost," a male waved, "Oh? Who's this? Your little brother?"

"No. He's a friend," Blizzaria informed, "Oh! Did you ever get my order?"

"Yes. We've been holding onto it for you," he smiled, handing her a box.

"Alright," Blizzaria smiled as she turned to Jibanyan, "Go over and wait for me. I'll be right back… and no peeking until I say you can,"

"Ok," Jibanyan nodded.

Blizzaria walked into a room to the left, but was noticed by a girl with purple hair and glasses.

"...that felt odd," she muttered as she headed for the door.

* * *

Nate looked around at various board games and video games as he looked around the toy store. He then noticed a board game called 'Evidence'.

"Oh? That's interesting," Nate commented.

"Hey kid," an employee smiled.

"Uh… what's this game?" Nate asked as he pointed to the board game he saw.

"Oh Evidence? It's a mystery game, players try to find out the murderer, weapon used, and the location of the crime by process of elimination," the employee explained.

"Neat," Nate commented, "If only real mysteries were that easy to solve."

"What do you mean?" the employee inquired.

"It's nothing...how much is it?" Nate responded.

"We're running a special sale. Buy three games, get your fourth free,"

Nate thought for a moment, "Might as well get a couple of board games to entertain myself in Harrisville," he concluded while picking Evidence and three other games.

* * *

Back over at the museum, Jibanyan sat and waited for Blizzaria to return, "Wonder what she wanted to show me?"

"Ok Jibanyan I'm ready, you can look now," he heard Blizzaria's voice say.

The nekomata Yo-Kai turned and blushed a very bright red. Blizzaria was dressed in the same outfit the members of Next HarMeowny wore and she posed a little bit, "Well, what do you think? How do I look? Nyice? Purrfect?"

Jibanyan stuttered as he tried to respond, but he was overwhelmed by how she looked and the cat word-play. He ultimately just ended up fainting then and there.

"Jibanyan?" she asked in worry as she floated over to him, "Jibanyan? Jibanyan-kun?!"

"Somebody just fainted!" a person yelled.

People started to gather around where Blizzaria and Jibanyan were and saw Jibanyan on the floor unconscious.

"What happened?" somebody asked.

"Is he alright?" Another person inquired.

"Daijoubou, daijoubou! (It's alright, it's alright!)" a girl's voice announced, "Everything is fine, it's nothing serious."

"What are you talking about, that boy's unconscious," somebody pointed out.

"If you all would take a look at his friend here," the girl noted gesturing to Blizzaria, "It's quite obvious that he fainted due to the way she's dressed."

"...I didn't know that'd happen," Blizzaria admitted.

"Daijoubou," the girl assured, tipping the brown fedora on her head "This is fairly common here. Lots of guys faint when they see their girlfriends dressed in this. Fact, surprised the guy doesn't have a nosebleed, that's rather common,"

Blizzaria blushed a little in response, "I'm not his girlfriend,"

"Really...well you fooled me," the girl admitted, "Alright everyone daijoubou (it's fine), you can go back to what you were doing."

The people walked off, leaving Blizzaria and Jibanyan as the girl herself walked off a short distance away.

"Wait a minute… how often did she say that?" Blizzaria muttered as she counted, "...four times. Is that…?"

"Certainly surprising he didn't get a nosebleed," a male voice commented,

"Guess Gush must've left," the girl shrugged, "But still… that doesn't mean there still aren't other Yo-Kai here,"

"It is her…" Blizzara realized as the girl activated a yellow colored Yo-Kai Watch and scanned the area.

As she was searching, her watch scanned Blizzaria and Jibanyan and revealed them to the girl, "You two were Yo-Kai? That's a surprise."

"Oh hey! It's Blizzaria and Jibanyan," the male voice, which turned out to be USApyon, commented, "Nice to see you both again,"

"Cool to see you both, too," Blizzaria smiled, "So uh… you live around here, Inaho?"

"Yep, my home is nearby. Oh, and so is my detective office," Inaho informed.

"OUR detective office!" USApyon exclaimed.

"Yea yea yea…" Inaho shrugged, "But anyway… what brings you by?"

"Me and Jibanyan-kun were visiting this place on our way to Harrisville with a friend,"

"The other guy with the Yo-Kai Watch, right?" Inaho checked, "I never got his name, but we met when some poser king tried to separate our two world, and we summoned Lord Enma to stop the poser!"

"So I've heard, Jibanyan-kun couldn't stop talking about that the first couple of days after that," Blizzaria informed with a giggle, before a thought hit her, "Actually… I'm in need of your services, if you can let me use them,"

"Depends. What's up?" Inaho asked.

"I need to bring my friend to your office, so can we meet you there?"

"Sure. InaUsa is open 24/7 for friends of mine,"

"Friends of OURS!"

Inaho then walked away, accidentally kicked USApyon on her way out. She gulped and then quickly hurried outside.

"Teme… (You little…)" USApyon growled as he pressed buttons on the side of his helmet, which caused his helmet to seal up, be covered in smoke and two red eyes were seen.

 **=VADER MODE!=**

USApyon charged out and began to fire his gun at Inaho, who was running away as fast as she could.

"I worry about her sometimes…" Blizzaria muttered.

* * *

Nate, Whisper and Komasan left the toy store with some games in tow, and Nate's mother stood there waiting for him.

"Good to see you got some games," she smiled, as she handed him something, "Here."

"What is it?" Nate inquired.

"A disposable cellphone," she informed, "In case you need to call anybody for any reason. This way, the call can't be traced."

"Thanks," Nate smiled, "So… how much longer until the train leaves?"

"About another hour or so," she informed, "So if you want to do anything else, we can go ahead and do so,"

Before Nate could say anything, he felt a sudden chill. He looked and saw Blizzaria, now back in her normal clothes, and she was gesturing to the detective office owned by Inaho and USApyon.

"Uh… that person I mentioned… she asked if I could meet up with her." Nate informed.

"Alright," Mrs. Adams smiled, "Uh… I'll wait over here, ok?"

"Alright," Nate nodded as he headed over to Blizzaria, "Something up?"

"Well… you aren't exactly fibbing to your mother," Blizzaria commented, "We are going to meet up with Inaho. She has a detective agency,"

"Really?" Nate blinked as Blizzaria led him over, he then noticed that she was holding an unconscious Jibanyan along with a shopping bag, "Um...why is Jibanyan unconscious?"

"It's a long story," she shrugged as she floated on over to the InaUsa Detective Agency.

They entered the building and were greeted with Inaho sitting behind a desk, "Welcome, I've been expecting you."

"Oh mah… Ah'm gonna stay outside…" Komasan informed.

"You do that," Whisper commented.

Thus, Nate, Whisper, Blizzaria and the unconscious Jibanyan entered.

"Nice to meet you… other Yo-Kai Watch bearer," Inaho smiled, "...never got your name…"

"...It's Nate," he informed.

"Oh yea… I remember a friend saying somebody in school had the same watch as me and I think she said Nate… I'll admit, I did hear 'Kate'," Inaho informed.

"Anyway… you do know Katie, right?"

"Spoken to her… once, maybe twice?"

"She's been kidnapped...and now the kidnapper is after me," Nate informed

"Ok…" Inaho nodded.

"And people think I'm the guilty party…"

"Ok…"

Whisper was standing there and was thinking about something, and then a thought struck him, "Wait a minute, perhaps it was you who kidnapped her!"

"...really? I hardly even remember what Katie even looks like! What motive would I have for kidnapping her?" Inaho demanded to know.

"Isn't it obvious, you kidnapped her because you like Nate!" he exclaimed which shocked everyone, "Yes. You were jealous that Katie was spending time with Nate, so you had took her away so that she wouldn't get in the way! And in fact… Nate helped you!"

"What?" Nate growled as an anime tic mark appeared on his head.

"In fact, maybe Nate did help with Katie's kidnapping," he said which caused Nate to grow another tic mark, "You do like Inaho but couldn't say it because Katie was spending so much time with you. So you two plotted this scheme of yours so that you two can be together!"

A third tic mark appeared on Nate's face as he began fuming with anger, "I CAN HARDLY STAND THIS GIRL! WHAT IN THE MANY CIRCLES OF THE INFINITE INFERNO WOULD MAKE YOU THINK I LIKE HER?!"

Nate then grabbed the paper fan and sent Whisper flying, which caused him to shatter a window.

"You're paying for a replacement window," Inaho informed.

Nate cooled down a little as he turned to her, "...I mean 'I can hardly stand you' in the nicest way possible…"

"Yea, I get ya," Inaho admitted, waving a little bit "You're not exactly my type anyway. I prefer someone with more intelligence and tech savy-ness, and a nice little mix of being introverted,"

"Ok?" Nate blinked.

"Anyway Nate, I can help look for clues while you head into hiding. But you'll owe me," Inaho smiled.

"How much money?" Nate asked.

"Not money."

"Then what do I owe ya?"

Inaho then put her fedora on and used it to cast a shadow over her face and cause her glasses to gleam a bit in the sunlight, "Today, nothing. Tomorrow, who knows? I'll let you know when I'm ready to collect,"

"Space Conflict Rebellion reference, nice," Nate smiled as he headed on out, Blizzaria soon following.

Nate headed back over to the toy store and over to his mother, "So uh… think we can get dinner before the train?"

"We have enough time. What'd you like?"

"Hmm… maybe pizza,"

"Alright," his mother said as she led them to a pizza place that she saw.

Komasan was looking down at the still unconscious Jibanyan, "How long is he gonna be like this?"

"I know how to snap him up," Blizzaria smiled, "Oh look! Chocobars are free for Next HarMeowny fan-club members at the candy store!"

Jibanyan instantly snapped awake, "WHERE?!"

"Welcome back to the land of the...well not living technically, more like… semi-living? Not quite dead… you get what I mean," Blizzaria responded.

"Thanks," Jibanyan smiled.

"Oh, pizza!" Whisper smiled as they headed on in with Nate.

* * *

Nate was eating a small pizza with cheese, sauce, chicken slices and pineapple, which the Yo-Kai found as an odd choice for Nate

"Well, at least he's nyot average in something," Jibanyan noted.

"But it looks yummy," Komasan smiled.

"And he even has cheese sticks…" Whisper smiled as he floated over to grab one, but Nate quickly swatted Whisper's hand away.

"Nate?" Mrs. Adams blinked.

"Thought I saw a bug," Nate responded.

Mrs. Adams couldn't help but notice that her son was in a slightly better mood than before, and was happy that her son was recovering a bit from all that has happened.

"Thanks for letting me get this much," Nate smiled as he sipped on a soda.

"No problem…" Mrs. Adams smiled softly as she bit into her own pizza, which was pepperoni, anchovies, sausage and olives.

"Her pizza looks so yummy," Jibanyan smiled.

"No Jibanyan, don't," Blizzaria warned, making the nekomata Yo-Kai come to a total hault, "We'll order some pizza for ourselves and take it to Nate's grandmother's,"

"Ok," he nodded.

"Wow, ya'll stopped all of a sudden," Komasan gawked.

"You don't be rude to a pretty lady," Jibanyan responded, making Blizzaria blush.

"You think I'm pretty?" Blizzaria gawked, "That means a lot coming from you,"

"Are you two going to get some pasta and slurp on a noodle until you kiss or something?" Whisper commented.

"I love that movie," Blizzaria admitted, "But using it to tease me and Jibanyan is very rude!"

"He must be jealous," Komasan guessed.

Whisper's face paled and he turned to Komasan in annoyance, "Jealous?! Why would I be jealous of a super-annoying cat like Jibanyan?!"

The yuki-onna Yo-Kai glared at Whisper, "Say that again. I dare you…"

"I'll say it a thousand times, Jibanyan is a super-annoying cat!" Whisper repeated which caused him to be frozen solid.

Nate laughed a little bit at this, making his mother smile softly.

"Whatcha laughing at?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Oh… uh… the TV," Nate commented as he looked and saw there was a comedy that he knew about playing on it. He actually did laugh at a joke told on it, "It's one of my favorites."

"...I'm really happy you're smiling, Nate." Mrs. Adams told him.

Nate looked up at her, "Oh I guess I'm starting to feel better after what happened to… Katie."

"...Nate? Please… just relax a little. I don't want to see you off without a smile,"

"Right sorry, I'm ok," Nate reassured her.

Mrs. Adams calmed down a bit as she ate and tried to think of something to talk about. "...so… your watch,"

"Yea?"

"Where'd you get it?"

"...grandma gave it to me…"

"Oh yea. Your father did mention that his dad was always working on this strange watch," Mrs. Adams noted as she looked a bit closer at the Yo-Kai Watch, "In fact… it has the same symbols as the watch your grandfather said he was going to make,"

"Guess it's the finished version," Nate shrugged.

"I guess so," she nodded.

* * *

After a while, Nate was handed a duffle bag with some stuff and was ready to board the train to Harrisville.

"Be safe, Nate," Mrs. Adams told her son, "...and call me, ok?"

"I will, I promise," Nate nodded as he and his mother hugged, both a little bit misty eyed.

-Last call for Harrisville train.- an announcer proclaimed.

Nate walked onto the train, the four Yo-Kai quickly getting in behind him, and he sat down. The train pulled away and Nate stuck his head out to wave, a smile on his face. Mrs. Adams waved back as the train pulled away and headed westward.

"We're off for a nice break!" Whisper smiled, "I can't wait to see your grandmother again,"

"Shh!" Jibanyan told him, pointing to the now asleep Nate.

"We'll take shifts. Three of us sleep, one of us is awake." Blizzaria offered.

"Good idea," Komasan nodded as he fell asleep almost instantly.

"...guess I'll take first shift," Jibanyan shrugged.

"No. You rest, I'll keep watch," Blizzaria told him.

"Thanks… I owe ya,"

The train ride was in relative silence as they rode through miles of open land. Whisper took the next shift, followed by Komasan and then Jibanyan.

"Hey… Blizzaria?" Jibanyan asked, getting her attention, "Sorry… I just wanted to talk a little,"

"It's alright," she assured, "What's up?"

"I just wanyted to knyow why you dressed up like that back at the museum," Jibanyan inquired.

"I honestly ordered that outfit a while back," Blizzaria informed, "I just figured you'd like to see it. I had no idea you'd pass out,"

"Yeah... sorry if I made you worry,"

"I'm glad you're alright…" Blizzaria admitted with a soft blush.

"Thanks," Jibanyan smiled back.

They sat in silence as Jibanyan dozed off, leaving Blizzaria for her turn in the shift. She looked over to Nate and saw he was sleeping in comfort, though if he was dreaming she couldn't tell based on his blank expression.

* * *

They arrived in Harrisville the next morning, with Nate seeing his grandmother was there at the station.

"Grandma!" he smiled as he ran over to hug her.

"Good to see you Nate," his grandmother said before she saw the four Yo-Kai, "Ah I see that you brought along some friends."

Blizzaria was confused and looked around to see who she was talking about, "Wait...is she talking about us. She can see us?"

"Apparently so," Jibanyan informed.

The six were soon on their way to Nate's grandmother's house, with the Yo-Kai looking around in awe at the tranquility of the village.

"This place brings some good ol' memories of home," Komasan commented.

"I remember this place," Blizzaria smiled as she floated along.

"Really?" Nate blinked.

"Oh… uh… Lucy, right?" Blizzaria asked Nate's grandmother.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Hold on a moment…" Blizzaria commented as she took her hair clip off and changed form into a smaller version of herself and had a hood on, "Recognize me now?"

"Frostina?"

"Ping pong," she nodded.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Frostina

Tribe: Charming

Rank: B

* * *

"Wait… you were at the battle all those years ago?!" Jibanyan gasped.

"I remember…" Nate admitted.

* * *

" _Come on out my friend, calling Frostina!" Nate's grandfather proclaimed, holding a Yo-Kai Medal with a green rim and loading it into an older looking Yo-Kai Watch, "Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"_

 _He turned a yellow dial on the watch to the '1'._

 _ **=ALRIGHT, SUMMONING TIME!=**_

 _Frostina walked along a path and onto a symbol similar to that in the center of the Yo-Kai Watch._

 _Nate's grandfather then turned the dial to the '2'._

 _ **=SUMMONING CHARMING!=**_

" _Frostina…" she smiled as she turned to Nate's grandfather, "Nathaniel, thanks for helping me out of the heat that one time…"_

* * *

"And you nyever told us… why?" Jibanyan asked.

"Mainly because I wouldn't know how you react," she said before putting the clip back on and transforming back into Blizzaria, "Also unlike you, I'm not one to brag about being in some epic battle."

"OOOOOOOOHHHHH!" Whisper gawked.

Jibanyan was completely silent at that, "...Well… I… you see…"

Whisper fell onto his back laughing at this, "HAHAHAHA… she got you good Jibanyan."

"...I'm gonnya go cry nyow…" Jibanyan informed as he walked into the grass and began to cry.

Blizzaria looked with a guilty look, "Great, I feel bad now."

"He deserved to get knocked down a peg or two," Whisper commented, resulting in getting himself frozen. Due to them standing on a hill, Whisper went rolling down it.

Jibanyan glanced at this and began to chuckle a bit.

"There's the Jibanyan I know and l… er… am good friends with…" Blizzaria commented as she floated over to him, "...I didn't mean to upset you… I kind of got lost in the moment."

"It's alright, if anything I had that coming," Jibanyan replied.

The two then hugged happily, which caught the attention of Nate's grandmother.

"Aww… young love," Nate's grandmother smiled.

"Really?" Nate whispered.

"I can tell…" she smiled.

* * *

The group continued up the path and they saw Whisper's ice block float up a stream.

"Yo," somebody called out, making Nate look and see the voice belong to Faux Kappa, "Somebody lose this in the ocean?"

"Nyo, you can keep it," Jibanyan told him.

"NOT COOL!" Whisper retorted.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Nate asked.

"I live here. Several Classic Yo-Kai live here," Faux Kappa informed as he broke Whisper out of his ice prison, "Since your grandfather was such good friends, many of us decided to live nearby."

"That's really cool," Nate smiled as they walked along, and there were indeed several other Classic Yo-Kai around the area, along with a few other non-Classic Yo-Kai.

"Oh mah…" Komasan gawked.

"Nathaniel was determined to recreate the Yo-Kai Watch he made when he was Nate's age… while he never did recreate it, he did leave the ground work for your watch to exist," Nate's grandmother commented.

Nate looked around and saw a pink Yo-Kai who was in a nurse's garb with a sort of mushroom head, "Is she another Classic Yo-Kai?"

"Uh… let's see… that is… uh…" Whisper began as he looked at the Yo-Kai Pad.

"Her name is Nurse Tongus," a voice informed.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Nurse Tongus

Tribe: Heartful

Rank: B

* * *

"Wait a moment… is that?" Nate began as somebody floated on down and smirked.

"Tele tele tele… tele! Gutsu!" the Yo-Kai proclaimed, posing in the Guts Kamen pose.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Fuyunyan

Tribe: Brave

Rank: B

* * *

"Fuyunyan!" Nate smiled, "It's good to see you again!"

"Back to you, Shonyen Beat," Fuyunyan commented, "Nyice to see you without any world shattering crises,"

"Same here," Nate agreed, "Just gonna be around for a few days,"

"Alright," Fuyunyan nodded as he walked on off.

"I'll help you all in," Nate's grandmother commented as she opened up the door to the house.

As they walked on in, Komasan noticed somebody relaxing on the porch. He blushed upon looking at who it was. The Yo-Kai appeared to be made entirely out of a greenish-white smoke, but had a face and feminine features.

"Oh mah swirls… Whispcream… who is that?" Komasan inquired.

"She's a Classic Yo-Kai. She is known as Enraenra," Whisper informed.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Enraenra

Tribe: Mysterious

Rank: A

* * *

"She's more beautiful than the first sunrise of the transition of winter to spring," Komasan commented.

"Oh bother... first Jibanyan and Blizzaria, and now you too. What is it with you people and falling in l-" Whisper began to whine, when he saw Komasan was over with Jibanyan.

"Guy to guy, how do ya make a good first impression?" Komasan asked Jibanyan.

"Just be calm. Why?" Jibanyan asked as Komasan walked back over to the porch.

"Uh… howdy," Komasan greeted, getting Enraenra's attention.

"Hello," she greeted, "You're a new face. Who are you?"

"K-k-k-k-k-k-k-Kom-m-m-m-m-masa-a-a-a-an,"

"Nice to meet you, K-k-k-k-k-k-k-Kom-m-m-m-m-masa-a-a-a-an," she responded.

"Ah'm sorry… Ah stuttered…" he responded.

"I'm kidding… I know it's just Komasan," she giggled, "And I know you know who I am. Mind me asking why you're here?"

Komasan just stuttered, unable to speak.

"Please excuse him, he's nyot used to talking with other people. We're just here with our friend Nyate while he's going through some things," Jibanyan said as he walked over to Komasan's side.

"What he said…"

"Alright. Guess I'll be seeing you around then," Enraenra smiled.

Jibanyan then helped Komasan get inside, the komainu still blushing.

"Oh mah swirls… she's so lovely…" Komasan commented.

"Glad to see you found someone else after that manyga artist," Jibanyan smiled.

* * *

It was later that evening with the sun setting and people and Yo-Kai both heading in for dinner and to prepare for sleep.

"So somebody you care about was kidnapped?" Nate's grandmother asked as she had Gnomey help her with some tea.

"Yea. And now they're coming for me, they found out where I live so mom decided it was best if I came out here for a bit," Nate responded.

"Katie… her last name wouldn't happen to be 'Forester' would it?"

"Yea, it is,"

She smiled as she sat down and Gnomey brought them tea, "Your grandfather was friends with her grandfather, Kenny,"

Nate was surprised from what she said, "He was, is he still here? I'm sure he would want to know about Katie."

"Unfortunately… I don't remember. The last time I remember speaking to him was when me and your grandfather got married," she sighed sadly, "And they were really close. Your grandfather even let him know about Yo-Kai and the Yo-Kai Watch,"

"Really?" Nate gawked.

"I'm not sure if he ever did anything with that knowledge…"

"You know, I heard rumors about a man who built his own Yo-Kai Watch, but it was designed like a necklace or pocket watch," Blizzaria informed, "Maybe that was him."

"That's interesting," Nate admitted, _'Heh. That sounds like a perfect fit for Katie…'_

Nate day-dreamed Katie with such a watch, but it was a pure white color similar to his original watch. He quickly snapped out of the daydream with a soft saddened look.

"Nate?" his grandmother asked, "Are you okay?"

"...I miss Katie… I miss her…" Nate whimpered, "And I feel like it's all my fault she's gone… I was such a coward…"

His grandmother slowly got up and went over to hug him, "Nate… you're… how old?"

"12,"

"Even 12 year olds get scared," she informed, "You said you looked for her before you left right? Well that's great you tried to help her, it wasn't your fault."

"...people at school think I'm the guilty party. Even my own butler was stupid enough to think I was at fault," Nate whimpered.

"Nate, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking!" Whisper apologized.

"You made me feel worse, idiot," Nate informed as he began to cry, "You of all people should know that I would never do that to Katie… yet you accused me. Some butler you are."

Whisper stared at the ground as he thought for a moment, "...Nate? I'm truly and deeply sorry… even great butlers have their moments where they don't think…"

"Sometimes I wonder if you even have a brain in that hollowed out head," Jibanyan admitted.

"...but even still, I'm honestly not certain Katie is the right person for you. You'd have to run off on dates to deal with Yo-Kai, perhaps somebody who knows about the Yo-Kai would be better for you," Whisper commented.

"...I don't care if I seem like I'm crazy to her, I don't care if she insults me for thinking Yo-Kai are real, I don't care if she'd threaten to break up with me…" Nate began to respond, "...I love Katie. I've always loved her… and nobody will replace her. Ever,"

Nate's grandmother and several Yo-Kai began to tear up and had soft smiles on their faces, "That's very sweet of you Nate, Katie must mean a lot for you to say that."

"Yea," Nate nodded before he yawned, "...I think I'm going to get some sleep,"

"Alright. Pleasent dreams," Nate's grandmother bid.

* * *

Baku sat next to Nate as he slept in the guest room, but Nate began to stir. Baku started to suck the dream and the cloud appeared and she saw what he was dreaming. It appeared to be Katie calling out to him, but it looked like she was chained to something…

Nate snapped awake in a huff, the four Yo-Kai who went with him also waking up, "Another nightmare? ...why do I keep having nightmares with Katie in them?!"

"You know… I did do some reading about the Yo-Kai Science of Dreams," Baku began, "And there's an unproven theory that if Yo-Kai tamper with dreams of humans, their dreams can possibly be linked together. The more recent the tampering, the more likely they'll connect,"

Nate's eyes widened, as did Whisper's.

"Then that means… whoever kidnapped Katie either is a Yo-Kai…" Nate began.

* * *

" _Or has a Yo-Kai Watch…"_ Nate concluded.

The area was now focused on an abandoned building in a forest, and the trench cloaked figure stood outside, a black Model Zero Watch on his/her wrist…

* * *

Pikatwig: Well… that's ominous.

Muk854: I bet many people who theorized it was a Yo-Kai are freaking out now.

Pikatwig: A lot certainly happened… and I'm sorry this chapter was so long… there's just so much that needed to happen… this isn't the first time I've typed an extremely long chapter for something…

Muk854: Well it definitely is going to get a lot of people thinking from all that you just said.

Pikatwig: So… we have the introduction to Inaho, and the debunking of the ship between her and Nate. Now, for those of you who think they'd work, that's perfectly fine. Power to you. Though… based on the second movie and Yo-Kai Watch 3… Nate doesn't really seem to like Inaho that much…

Muk854: And thank goodness for that, again if you think they'll do great that's ok, but I just don't see it. Not to mention I have a friend who keeps bombarding me with more information on these two being better together so you can understand why I'm not a fan of this shipping.

Pikatwig: I'll admit… I get why people think it could work, as Whisper mentions, it would mean that Nate would be with somebody else who knows about Yo-Kai, but… again, Nate doesn't really seem to like her all that much. 'Tolerate' is the best word I can use to describe their dynamic. Regardless… there is a slightly funny story to tell. So, when we were working on the scene where Inaho described her type, I said we were going to be subtle about it. ...partner here began to describe who it was… yea… looking back on it, it's funny…

Muk854: Yeah… I wonder if people will know who we're referring to with her describing her type.

Pikatwig: Now then… for the Classic Yo-Kai being around Nate's grandmother's house… well, in the games, the grandfather of Nate/Katie's entire reason to make the Yo-Kai Watch was to communicate with their friends, all of them being Yo-Kai. Beyond Fuyunyan, who we will continue to refer to by his Japanese name because his English one is stupid, there was Faux Kappa/Kappa, Gnomey, Pallysol/Karakasa-obake, Kudan and Ningyo. As an aside… for the last one, I hope her localized name is some sort of a Little Mermaid reference.

Muk854: Now that I would like, wonder what'll be, Ariel.

Pikatwig: Now then… for the whole Frostina thing. In the anime, Frostina and Blizzaria are more or less the same character, so that technically means she debuted in the first movie when summoned by Nate's grandfather.

Muk854: Huh, never thought of that but looking back at it now I guess it does.

Pikatwig: As for a favorite part… mine's gotta be when Komasan fell for Enraenra. It was really adorable… and also the part with Jibanyan fainting when seeing Blizzaria in the Next HarMeowny outfit. That was funny.

Muk854: Yeah it was, as for my favorite part, that's hard to say. With a chapter this long, it's hard to choose a favorite, I guess I would have to say both when the kidnapper first appeared and when we saw they had a Yo-Kai Watch, it really brought the intensity levels up.

Pikatwig: As a stupid aside… do you think Next Harmony will do the voices for Next HarMeowny? AKB48 did the same for NyaKB.

Muk854: Probably, who knows.

Pikatwig: Now then… the 'Warrior Rider' bit from Jibanyan at the museum… that was a reference to Kamen Rider, and the black outfit is a reference to the Kamen Rider Girls when they were briefly the 'Shocker Girls'. *gets looks* ...Kamen Rider. Sibling series to Super Sentai. Sentai became Power Rangers.

Jibanyan: Whatever you say…

Muk854: I never actually saw much Kamen Rider, but I still know what you were talking about.

Pikatwig: Ok, thank goodness. Alright, let's end this off, it's long enough as is. Just Live More.

Muk854: And stay alert for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Pikatwig: *sits and glares at phone, specifically the icon for Wibble Wobble.* ...sometimes I really hate you. *looks and sees Spirit has recharged* ...okay, that's just dumb timing.

Muk854: What's up?

Pikatwig: Today's the last day of the Terror Time event. Guess what I have befriended during that duration. Go on… guess…

Muk854: Um...one of the Fruitnyans?

Pikatwig:I have been trying to befriend Melonyan a while now… nope. And I haven't befriended the black Oni either.

Muk854: Neither have I, do you think they might redo this event or is it a one time thing?

Pikatwig: *shrugs* Maybe extend it like they did with Dracunyan… regardless… the only things I have befriended thus far in the event? ...Pandle and Roughraff. I am not kidding! I have been trying for WEEKS ON END to befriend a Fruitnyan or the black Oni, and all I got is COMMON LEVEL GARBAGE! *turns to the two* No offense.

Roughraff: Whateves.

Muk854: Oh wow, as far as I can remember I only befriended Roughraff and Wotchagot.

Pikatwig: Ugh… *tosses phone onto couch in annoyance* This game sometimes… I have a serious love/hate relationship with it…

Muk854: Who doesn't?

Pikatwig: *thinks and then shrugs*

Muk854: So is that all to say or is there more?

Pikatwig: Nothing I can think off… let's begin.

Disclaimers: Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Level-5 and its other owners.

* * *

Inaho slept in comfort, when her business phone began to buzz. A Yo-Kai trotted along and got it.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Whapir

Tribe: Charming

Rank: C

* * *

"InaUsa Detective Agency, this is an assistant speaking."

-I need to speak with Inaho, it's urgent.- Nate's voice responded.

"Alright," Whapir nodded as she walked over and poked Inaho a bit.

"...what?" she grumbled.

"There's someone on the phone who requests to speak with you," Whapir informed, "He says it's urgent."

Inaho groaned a bit as she put her glasses on and took the phone, "InaUsa…"

-Inaho, I have something to tell you about the kidnapper.-

"Make it quick…"

-They're either a Yo-Kai or owns a Yo-Kai Watch.-

Inaho's eyes widened a little bit, "How'd you find this out?"

-Some sort of a Yo-Kai theory about tampering with dreams linking them up.-

Inaho looked to Whapir.

"That is an unproven theory… but if it's true then we will head into the Yo-Kai World, we can investigate,"

"Alright…" Inaho nodded, "I'll look into it in the morning. Now if you excuse, I like to get back to sleep. But thanks for the information."

* * *

Nate hung up and sighed a bit, "I should've known that this kidnapping was Yo-Kai related."

"Nyate… you should worry about this in the morning…" Jibanyan commented, "It's pretty late nyow."

Nate sighed and simply tried to sleep through the night, but even with Baku he couldn't sleep through the nightmares that were haunting him.

* * *

Nate spent some time playing his 3DS to try and pass the time, playing a recent release titled 'Speedy Blast: Heat and Chill', but had trouble concentrating on it due to his lack of sleep. He turned off the game and rubbed his eyes a little bit.

"Nate, USApyon texted me and said he and Inaho are in Yo-Kai-lifornia and are asking around," Whisper informed.

* * *

Inaho and USApyon were trying to find the store selling Yo-Kai Watches, and were asking various Yo-Kai for directions.

"Mou… how large is this town?" Inaho asked.

"It is one of the largest places of the Yo-Kai World," USApyon informed.

"And how many stores are there that sell the watches?"

"In this part of the town? Maybe five?" USApyon shrugged, "I spent so much time on Earth, I wouldn't know,"

"Hey? You two looking for directions?" a Yo-Kai asked, making Inaho and USApyon turn to see a fox like Yo-Kai that was completely white as snow, with some dark indigo on its tails.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Frostail

Tribe: Mysterious

Rank: S

* * *

"Yes. Thank you," Inaho nodded.

"We're looking for stores that sell Yo-Kai Watches. We're in the middle of an investigation,"

"Follow me, I'll take you to one that's nearby," Frostail offered.

"Arigato gozaimasu, (Thank you very much)" Inaho thanked.

* * *

Jibanyan walked over and saw Komasan was admiring Enraenra, who was just relaxing on the porch.

"Oh mah swirls…" Komasan smiled, "She's so beautiful…"

"Why don't you go talk to her," Jibanyan said which startled Komasan, "Sorry man,"

"Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah'm so scared…" Komasan admitted.

The nekomata Yo-Kai thought for a moment, when an idea hit him. He rummaged in his haramaki for a moment and then took something out, "Put this in your ear,"

"Ok?" Komasan blinked, "What's it do?"

"This allows me to hear and speak with you," Jibanyan informed, putting one into his own ear, "So I can give you some advice,"

"...thanks,"

Komasan walked over to where Enraenra was, "...Uh... howdy."

"Oh. Howdy, Komasan," Enraenra smiled as she manipulated some smoke into making a cowgirl hat and she tipped it.

-Nyow, go sit down by her.- Jibanyan told Komasan.

Komasan sat down and thought of what to say next, "So, how have things been with ya."

"Pretty good," Enraenra smiled, "So… where are you from?"

"...the country…"

"Really, I always wondered what it was like living there. Think you can tell me a bit about it?" she inquired.

"Yea," Komasan nodded, "There's uh… a lot of uh f-f-arm land… and uh… lots of fields to play games in,"

"Uh-huh…"

-Try not to stutter so much.-

"There's uh… a lot of beautiful sites…" Komasan continued, "... And ya spend a lot of time embracing the great outdoors,"

"Sounds lovely," Enraenra smiled, "You're lucky to have lived there,"

"T-t-t-thanks…" Komasan blushed.

-Ask her what she likes-

"Uh… what do ya like?" Komasan asked.

"I really like to spend time in the sunlight and relaxing…" Enraenra smiled, "Though I do play a prank or two on some friends…"

"Really?" Komasan gulped.

"I was told to knock it off after I joked about the Entranced returning…" Enraenra admitted.

"Uh…?"

-Those black things that you and Cadin fought when you went back in time that one time- Jibanyan explained quickly.

"...Why would ya joke about that?" Komasan asked.

"It's been almost 65 years since then, I figured we could look back on it and laugh a little…" Enraenra admitted.

"Jokes aren't to funny if ya hurt somebody's feelin's," Komasan commented.

"I know… I did apologize, but some of the others haven't forgiven me yet…" Enraenra admitted.

"Well… Ah'd forgive ya, as long as you don't take it to far," Komasan stated, before he blushed.

"You're a sweet guy, Komasan," Enraenra smiled.

"Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah gotta go!" Komasan said as he scampered back inside.

"Nyice work out there," Jibanyan smiled.

"Thanks… Ah didn't think Ah would'a gone on if ya didn't help out," Komasan admitted.

"Nyo prob,"

"So uh… since we're on the topic of crushes… ya'll got one?" Komasan inquired.

Jibanyan blushed and quickly turned his head away, "Nyope! Nyope! Don't like anyone like that! Nyope!"

"Really?" Komasan asked, "Cause ya'll happen ta talk 'bout somebody a lot on our guys nights…"

He turned his head away and blushed harder, "I have nyo idea what you're talking about."

"And didn't ya'll faint when ya saw somebody dressed like a certain band?" Komasan asked in an innocent tone.

At this point Jibanyan's face was as red as his fur, "I can't seem to recall that."

"Wasn't it only two days ago?" Komasan asked.

Jibanyan growled as he turned to Komasan, giving the komainu a sign to stop talking. Thus, Komasan simply walked off, but Jibanyan sighed.

"Komasan? I'm sorry… I didn't mean to growl at you like that…" Jibanyan informed, "I just… didn't want to talk about it nyow."

"Oh… al'ight then." Komasan nodded as he walked off.

* * *

"Well?" USApyon asked as Inaho left the store.

"They did sell a Yo-Kai Watch to somebody around a week ago, but they couldn't tell if they were human or Yo-Kai," Inaho informed, "All they know is that it was the Model Zero build,"

"Did they mention anything else that could help, the watch's color, anything/"

"All they know is that he/she wore heavy clothes that covered up their face a-" Inaho began when she looked and saw the cloaked figure, "Uh… USApyon… I think the kidnapper knows we're helping Nate,"

"What do we do?!" USApyon asked.

"Sorry about this," Inaho apologized as she grabbed a trash-can lid and began to bang USApyon's head with it, "You're nothing but a stupid… mushroom head!"

"I'm not a mushroom," USApyon responded as Inaho continued to hit his head.

"You aren't useful in anyway ever!" Inaho continued, "You're just a stupid, useless, pointless, mushroom headed rabbit!"

People all around watched as Inaho made a mad dash away from USApyon.

"You stupid… yaro!" USApyon growled as he pressed the buttons atop his helmet.

 **=EMPEROR MODE!=**

USApyon began to glow pink and he had on a teal-green cape with his red eyes more thicker and had spikes on them.

"Perfect!" Inaho smirked as she made a mad dash over to where the kidnapper was, "Hey, USApyon, before you try and kill me, attack the bad guy!"

USApyon aimed his blaster at the kidnapper and charged it up. He was about to fire it, when something knocked the gun out of his hands and the kidnapper made a mad dash away from the two. He slipped away from Inaho's eyesight, much to her irritation. She then heard her phone buzz and picked it up.

"Hello?" Inaho asked.

-Inaho, you better be on your way to school! It starts in ten minutes.- her mother informed, making Inaho gulp and laugh nervously.

"Yea… I'm almost there… just had to deal with something," she explained, "Gotta go!"

Inaho quickly hung up and then turned to USApyon, who had calmed down, "USApyon we gotta hurry to school! Wait! Where's my bag?!"

"...we got to your school, used a Mirapo and came here. Your stuff is still back on Earth," USApyon assured.

Inaho sighed in relief, "Thank goodness, well let's get going."

* * *

Inaho lept out of the portal and got her bag on and slipped into the school, only to bump into Yuka.

"Hiya, Yuka-chan," Inaho greeted as she put her bag away.

"You weren't at our usual meeting spot…" Yuka commented.

"Gomen, gomen, (I'm sorry, I'm sorry)," Inaho responded, "I had something to do."

"Yea right… you walked with somebody else," Yuka commented.

"No I didn't,"

"Yes you were, just admit it,"

"I woke up early and my mom dropped me off," Inaho lied.

"You liar," Yuka growled as she walked off to class.

Inaho was in utter silence, "What was that about, Yuka has never acted like this before…"

"You having friends turn on you for no reason?" a voice asked, with Inaho turning to see Kirara, "Same here."

"People have been acting so weird ever since the kidnapping of that one student in 5-2… uh… Kate I think it was," Inaho commented, acting like she didn't know the name to avoid suspicion.

"Yea," Kirara nodded as she headed off.

"Well… I think I know what's up," USApyon whispered to Inaho.

Inaho gave a nod and activated her Yo-Kai Watch, she looked around and found a blue Yo-Kai with a large head and a horn on top of it. It also had two large red eyes on top of each other, but one of the eyes was covered up by some sort of a dark-blue or black covered mask with two red dots on it.

"What is that?" Inao asked.

"We're dealing with Suspicioni," USApyon informed, looking at his Yo-Kai Pad.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Suspicioni

Tribe: Shady

Rank: D

* * *

"So he's responsible for making Yuka so suspicious of me?" Inaho whispered.

"Hai (Yep)," USApyon nodded, "Only thing is… the picture on this page is wrong. Look at that eye-mask thing…"

Inaho glanced at the tablet saw USApyon was right about the picture being wrong. The Suspicioni there didn't have the mask thing that the one they're dealing with had.

"Weird," Inaho commented with a shrug.

USApyon blinked and rubbed his eyes at something, "Uh… Inaho… look over there,"

"Why?" Inaho asked as she shined the light at a corner, and there stood another Suspicioni, "What?!"

USApyon turned around and saw something else, "Inaho, over there."

She turned and shine her watch where USApyon was telling her and found a third Suspicioni, "Another one!"

"...over there…" USApyon gawked as some of Katie's friends walked by.

Inaho aimed the watch, and there were seven of the Suspicioni around them.

"Are you serious?! Are they everywhere on the school?!" Inaho gawked.

"You may not be that far off the mark…" USApyon gawked.

Inaho gasped as she took a few steps back and shined the light. Sure enough, there were several more, each having the strange mask as the first one.

"Oh my goodness… look at all of them…" Inaho gawked, "Has there ever been this much activity with the Yo-Kai before?"

"No," USApyon blinked.

"What do you think is happening?"

"Dunno…" USApyon admitted, "For now, let's just get you to class and act like nothing's going on,"

"Alright…" Inaho nodded.

* * *

Inaho sat in class, and tried to pay attention to the teacher, but it was difficult with all the Suspicioni around her.

The teacher passed back tests and Inaho saw that Yuka's had a low score on it.

"Sir? Why is it I got a low score?" she asked.

"Yea, I got a low score too," another student added.

"I have my suspicions some of you are cheating," he informed, "So until the cheaters reveal themselves, or I'm proven otherwise, you're all getting low test scores."

Inaho sighed as she saw the blue oni Yo-Kai near her teacher and tried to think of something to do. People began to glare at her as she thought, making her slowly duck below her desk.

"She's the cheater!" somebody yelled.

Anyone who wasn't staring at her before was now, even the teacher was looking at her suspiciously.

"What, no I'm not!" Inaho retorted.

"Says every cheater," Yuka muttered.

"Aren't you supposed to be her friend?" Kirara muttered.

Yuka glared at her, before she began to shake her head a bit "Yea… why am I saying that?"

"She must be fighting off the inspiritment," Inaho muttered with a smile. What Inaho didn't notice was USApyon fighting off the Suspcioni that was inspiriting Yuka.

"I do this for her and I get no appreciation," USApyon muttered as he blasted the mask off the oni Yo-Kai, "Eh?"

The Yo-Kai then vanished into a puff of smoke, much to USApyon's shock.

* * *

"I'm really sorry for what I said earlier… I don't know what came over me," Yuka apologized to Inaho a bit later, "...though, I'll admit I really can't remember what it was I said to you earlier…"

"It's probably better you don't," Inaho commented.

Yuka was confused at first but then just shrugged it off, "Well, do you want to do something after school today?"

"I'm kind of working on a case at the moment…" Inaho apologized, "Gomen… but can it wait?"

"Yea, it's alright," Yuka assured, "Think I can ever get a job there?"

"...send me an application and I'll think about it," Inaho commented as Yuka headed off.

"When'd you tell her about our office?" USApyon asked.

"...part of my name is plastered over a building, People are bound to notice," Inaho commented.

"I guess that makes sense," USApyon nodded, "However I'm still confused on why Suspcioni vanished after I blasted off that mask."

"When did that happen?" Inaho asked.

"Teme…" USApyon growled as he pressed the buttons on the side of his helmet.

 **=VADER MODE!=**

Inaho saw where this was going and made a mad dash away from USApyon before she got blasted in the face.

After about five minutes of this, USApyon had cooled down and the two were thinking things over.

"So… one of them vanished when you hit that mask?" Inaho commented.

"Hai,"

"...does that mean they're all fakes?"

USApyon's eyes widened and realized what they could do, "Maybe we can round them all up and see if anyone of them is really real!"

"Nice idea buddy!" Inaho smiled, "Alright… but how are we going to do that?"

"I know who you should call!" USApyon nodded as he took a Medal out of Inaho's pockets and handed it to her.

"Nice idea," Inaho smiled, taking out a Merican Medal and taking a moment to clear her throat, "Okay… this is one of my first summons… gotta do this right…"

USApyon rolled his eyes as she posed dramatically, "No Sailor Peres posing! Just toss the stupid thing into the air, call the phrase out, put the Medal in and done!"

"Fine, fine fine," she said with a roll of her eyes, readying her watch, "Come on out my friend! Calling, Unbelievabou!"

She grabbed the Medal and posed with a smile, "Yo-Kai Medal, set on!"

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, NOW SUMMONING… CHARMING!=**

 **=CALLING OUT, SHOUTING OUT! CHARMING! HERE THEY ARE… THEY'RE CHARMING!=**

"Unbelievabou!"

"You know… I wanted to ask… why do you say 'Yo-Kai Medal, set on' instead of 'Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing'?" USApyon inquired.

"Just because," Inaho shrugged, "Alright, so here's what we're gonna do. Unbelieveabou can cast limited illusions, so we'll round them all up like cattle and you blast them!"

"I like this plan," Unbelievabou smiled.

* * *

The school then seemingly became a wild west town, complete with tumbleweeds and cacti.

"YEE~~HA~!" Inaho yelled as she was now riding a horse, decked out in a cowgirl outfit, and was herding a group of Suspcioni into a nearby pen.

"Nice job with the illusions… or would it be delusions?" USApyon blinked.

"Be quiet… need to… focus…" Unbelievabou told USApyon.

"Let me ask what you're using to cast that illusion of the horse?"

"What horse?"

"YOU STOLE A HORSE?!"

"QUIET!"

USApyon sighed in response and couldn't believe what had happened, "Unbelieveable."

"Ya'll get into that pen!" Inaho said in a southern accent as she lassoed up some more Suspcioni and flung them into the pen, "Now that's some fine lassoin' if Ah do say so myself."

"You seem like you're having fun," USApyon commented.

"Why wouldn't Ah be?" she questioned as she herded another group into the pen, "Al'ight, just a few more."

USApyon couldn't help but laugh at Inaho's southern accent as she headed off to get the last few ones.

"This is very good illusion casting if I do say so myself," a voice commented, making USApyon turn to see Illoo, "This is about as good as my illusions."

"I could… use… a little… help," Unbelievabou requested.

Illoo nodded and waved his wand, casting up a stronger illusion, allowing Unbelievabou a moment to catch his breath.

"But seriously, you stole a horse?!"

"Again I say, what horse?"

"The one that Inaho is riding"

"Oh that?" the Charming Tribe Yo-Kai pointed, "I'm not even sure what it is."

"...what does that even mean?"

"Al'ight, Ah got em!" Inaho commented as she got off of her horse, "USApyon, let's send them packin'!"

"Right, right," USApyon nodded as he walked over and charged up his gun, firing a huge burst of energy… causing all of the Suspicioni to vanish, "WHAT?!"

"What in tarnation?!" Inaho gawked, before giggling a bit, "Always wanted to say that,"

"They were all fakes?!" USApyon blinked, "Did you miss any of them?!"

"No way!"

"Well then, where's the real one?!"

"Maybe there wasn't a real one ta begin with," Inaho sighed, "Darn tootin',"

USApyon just stared at her for a moment.

"Ah've always wanted ta say that too," Inaho admitted as the illusions vanished, "Well, if they were all fakes, where's the real one?"

"Well… we got rid of them a-" USApyon began as he turned to see a large chicken like thing next to them, "WHAT IN THE WORLD?!"

"What in tarnation?!" Inaho gawked, "...no… doesn't really work if I'm not a cowgirl…"

"Unbelievabou, where did you find this thing?!"

"It was wandering around the Yo-Kai World… it just came out a Mirapo or something, I dunno," he shrugged.

The creature then ran away and into a nearby Mirapo and back into the Yo-Kai World.

"...well… that was something," Inaho shrugged.

* * *

That evening, back in Harrisville, Nate saw his grandmother was working on making some dinner.

"So… whatcha making?" Nate asked.

"Ramen," she informed, "But I need some spices from the town. Could you go and get them?"

"Oh, Ah can do it," Komasan commented, "Ah saw them on our way up,"

"Thank you. You're a dear,"

"I don't want you going alone with the kidnapper being able to see Yo-Kai. Take Jibanyan with you," Nate told Komasan.

"Al'ight,"

* * *

Komasan whistled as he and Jibanyan headed into town to look for the spices, and they already had their Yo-Kai leafs on.

"So Komasan, where'd you learn that whistle?" Jibanyan asked.

"Ah always heard mah sister whistle it when I was a young'un," Komasan smiled.

"You have a sister?" Jibanyan gawked.

"Ah haven't heard from her much in a long time… she went to 'Merican some time ago, so it's just been me, Komajiro and our ma," Komasan informed, "Ah wonder how she's been doin',"

"Have you written to her?"

"No," Komasan sighed, "Ah wanna, though,"

"Well… I'll have Whisper look her up later and see if we can contact her,"

"Thanks man, Ah owe ya," Komasan smiled happily.

"What are friends for?" Jibanyan smiled back as they arrived at the spice shop, "What kind of spice do we nyeed?"

"She said mild spice," Komasan informed.

"Oh? You here for Lucy?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Yep," Jibanyan nodded, as they were handed the spice leafs, "Thanks."

"Don't you worry about payment," the shopkeeper assured, "Just tell her I'd like a bowl of her ramen,"

"Ok," Jibanyan nodded as he and Komasan headed back north.

* * *

The two walked along with smiles, until Jibanyan's ears picked up something, "Hmm."

"What's wrong?" Komasan asked in a concerned tone.

"I think something is watching us," Jibanyan informed.

The two remained still and silent as they heard what sounded like a snake slithering. They both were shaking in fear, as a snake like creature emerged.

* * *

Yo-Kai(?): Snaketrance

Tribe: ?

Rank: A

* * *

"RUN!" Jibanyan yelled as he grabbed Komasan and they made a mad dash forward.

"What in tarnation is that thing?!" Komasan yelled in fear.

"It's an Entraynced! They took control of some Classic Yo-Kai in the past, but they should've vanyished when we stopped their leader," Jibanyan yelled, before he paled, "We gotta lead it away from the house! We can't let them get control of the Classic Yo-Kai again!"

* * *

Blizzaria looked up at a clock, tapping her foot in impatience, "Those two have been gone way too long if they just had to go south to get some spice leafs. I'm gonna go look for them,"

"Be careful," Nate told her.

"No need to worry," Blizzaria assured, "I am an S Rank Yo-Kai after all,"

Thus, she headed out to look for the two.

* * *

"Jibanyan? Komasan?" Blizzaria called out as she looked for them, "Where are you guys?"

It was then when she heard screaming that sounded like them and she went to check it out. She floated over and saw the two running, "Guys?"

Neither of them responded as they ran, but Blizzaria saw the Snaketrance. It leapt at her, but she was able to hold it back.

* * *

"AAAAAAHHH… WAIT!" Jibanyan yelled as he skidded to a stop.

"What?" Komasan asked.

"We passed Blizzaria, didn't we?" Jibanyan asked, with Komasan nodding, "...I nyeed to go back and help her!"

"What about the spices?" Komasan asked, with Jibanyan handing him the bags and making a mad dash back.

* * *

"What… the heck… is this thing?!" Blizzaria muttered as she kicked at the snake, knocking it back a bit before it lunged at her again.

"BLIZZARIA!" she heard someone say, causing her to turn around and see Jibanyan running towards her.

He lept into the air, towards the Snaketrance, "Paws of Fu-" he was interrupted when he was struck by the Snaketrance. He growled and stood up, ready to attack again.

"PAWS OF FURY!" he yelled, jumping into the air again, but before he was smacked down again, a Mirapo popped up and the chicken creature that Inaho and USApyon had seen earlier popped out, "What the?!"

Jibanyan then saw it motioning to him, thus he grabbed the reins around it and smirked, "Nyow we're talking!"

* * *

Yo-Kai: Chocobonyan

Tribe: Charming

Rank: A

* * *

"HIYAH!" Jibanyan yelled as he cracked the reins and the chicken like creature ran forward, "Hang on Blizzaria!"

The Snaketrance wrapped itself up around Blizzaria and was about to lunge into her, but the chicken creature kicked its face away from her. Blizzaria gawked in amazement, "Where did you learn to ride that thing?!"

"Dunnyo!" Jibanyan admitted, "I just got on and hoped for the best!"

The Snaketrance growled, but Jibanyan and the chicken creature dashed forward and attacked together.

Blizzaria watched in amazement as Jibanyan battled the creature, "He's incredible, go Jibanyan!"

Jibanyan blushed a little bit as he and the chicken creature continued their attack and pinned the Snaketrance down, "You're done! This is what you get for messing with my Blizzaria!"

Blizzaria blushed at that bit.

Jibanyan and the chicken creature jumped into the air, "Paws and Kicks of Fury!"

Jibanyan punched the Snaketrance while the chicken creature kicked it, before it exploded into a puff of smoke. The nekomata landed on the chicken creature and smiled, "Nyice!"

Blizzaria floated on over to him, "...thank you so much. You're my hero, Jibanyan-kun,"

She leaned in and planted a kiss on Jibanyan's right cheek, making him blush a brighter red than his fur.

"I will nyever wash this cheek again," Jibanyan smiled, when where she kissed him actually froze, "...but I am gonna heat it up."

The yuki-onna Yo-Kai began to giggle a bit as she floated next to Jibanyan, "Mind me riding with you, my Jibanyan-kun?"

"...you heard that?" Jibanyan blushed as he moved up a bit.

"And you know what? ...I'd be honored to be your Blizzaria," she admitted, "Just as long as you don't mind me calling you Jibanyan-kun."

"You can call me anything you want," Jibanyan smiled as she held onto him, "Loyal steed, away!" he then cracked the reins.

* * *

"What is that thing?!" Nate gasped, looking at the chicken creature.

"I have nyo idea, but there's nyo time for that!" Jibanyan informed.

"And why is yer cheek frozen?" Komasan asked.

"Nyot important!" Jibanyan yelled, "What is important is this: the Entraynced are back!"

Nate and his grandmother gasped, but some of the Classic Yo-Kai glared at Enraenra.

"This prank wasn't funny the first time you did it," Gnomey commented.

"I didn't prank anybody, I've been here all day!" Enraenra informed, "I swear!"

"As if, you must've gotten these two fooled," Faux Kappa commented.

"I didn't! I've been here all day!" Enraenra responded.

"Prove it," various Classic Yo-Kai responded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Whisper yelled as he flew in with his pad in tow, "THE ENTRANCED ARE BACK!"

He showed the group a picture of the eye masked Suspicioni that Inaho and USApyon had encountered.

"USApyon texted me this picture, he took it earlier today!" Whisper informed.

"There's no way Enraenra could've pulled off something like that," Komasan commented, "She's been here all day. Ah can vouch for her!"

"Thanks Komasan," Enraenra smiled.

Blizzaria's face paled a bit as she thought, "...this can't just happen…"

"What do you mean?" Nate asked.

"The Entranced returning around the same time Katie vanished… there's no way that these two events happening so close together is a coincidence," Blizzaria informed, "These events have to be connected in some way!"

Nate's eyes widened from her statement, "So what you're saying is… the Entranced are responsible...for Katie's disappearance…"

"They have to be involved in it in some way…"

"Considering two of their generals made personal attacks against me and Jibanyan, it only makes sense they'd make a personal attack against you," Whisper reasoned.

The color in Nate's face drained and he stumbled onto the ground, "This...this can't be happening… it just… can't."

Jibanyan walked over to hug Nate, but Nate's mood didn't change at all.

' _...it's all these dumb Yo-Kais fault…'_ Nate thought, _"If I never got this dumb watch, if grandpa never made it in the first place, then everything would have been alright."_

"Nate?" Whisper asked, "Are you al-"

"None of you are allowed in my room tonight. I mean it!" Nate told them.

* * *

That evening, Nate was in his room all alone and thought about all that he found out today. Nate was glaring at the Yo-Kai Watch U, "Dumb watch, this all because my grandfather made it. If he didn't, then Katie would be fine."

"Nate?" his grandmother asked as she opened up the door to his room, "Can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Yea," Nate nodded as she walked in.

"Are you alright?"

"... How can you deal with them grandma," he said, "How can you deal with the Yo-Kai. Ever since I got the watch... my life has been a total mess."

"It can't be all that bad,"

"Oh really?! Tattletell once inspirited Katie to talk about my bathroom business, Noway made me rudely decline Katie's invite to her barbeque, So-Sorree caused my entire class to hate me, Enefly left me without any friends, the Directator completely tricked me into thinking Katie was a star along with me, Pandle left me with my fly down in front of Katie, Lie-In Heart made me not do my summer homework, Faux Kappa and Walkappa got my class to think I was making stuff up about Kappas, Jibanyan got me grounded twice and Whisper made me look like a coward. How is all of that not that bad?!" Nate nearly yelled in response.

"...compare it to the good times you've had with your Yo-Kai friends," his grandmother advised.

"What?"

"Go on,"

Nate took a moment to think, "Noko got me some good luck once, Walkappa did help me with a report, Komasan's really nice, and I guess there were some good times with Jibanyan and Whisper."

"While there may be more bad times than good, they are your friends. Don't forget that," she smiled as she handed Nate his Yo-Kai Watch back, "The Yo-Kai are all irreplaceable friends. That is what your grandfather was thinking when he made the watch."

Nate gave a simple nod in response.

"Don't forget… they're your friends, and you're their friend. Yo-Kai are… special friends," she continued as she glanced outside a window and looked at a black colored Yo-Kai who stood there, "...very… special friends…"

"...thanks grandma, I needed that," Nate smiled as he put his Watch back on, "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight,"

* * *

 _Nate heard Katie scream for him again, but this was different than before, "Nate...please help… there's these… monsters… please help… Nate."_

 _He looked around and saw her chained up and he ran towards her. When he got close, he was stopped when an army of Entranced appear in front of him, "What do you want with her?!"_

 _None of them responded as a bipedal Entranced walked over to Katie and stroked her chin._

" _KATIE!"_

* * *

Nate snapped awake and realized Blizzaria was right.

"...I need to help her…" Nate muttered. He put the Yo-Kai Watch on tightly and slipped out of his room. He noticed some money laying outside and took it, "Sorry grandma. I'll pay you back…"

Thus, he headed off, unaware that he was being followed by the same Yo-Kai his grandmother saw.

* * *

Pikatwig: Well… that's ominous.

Muk854: Yeah, and now Nate is on his own mission, things are getting interesting now.

Pikatwig: So… this chapter was meant to progress the story a little bit, but provide some levity from the plot dump of last chapter, hence why there was some sillier moments. But the plot needed to move along.

Muk854: Yep, and the plot is really taking a turn now. And I'm sure people are starting to go mad now that the Entranced are involved. First people thought it was some Yo-Kai, than a human with a Yo-Kai Watch, and now they know it's the Entranced. Wonder how many people saw this coming?

Pikatwig: Well… there's nothing to say that there isn't a human or some other Yo-Kai working with them.

Muk854: They probably guessed that with the masks making a return.

Pikatwig: Now then… for those who don't get it, the Entranced is my fan name for the Kaima Tribe. The Snaketrance that Chocobonyan battled is actually the Samayo Kaima. As for why Chocobonyan is here… well… that is a cool Yo-Kai, even though it's just Jibanyan riding a Chocobo.

Muk854: Many of you are probably confused that that's an actual thing in Yo-Kai Watch, I was there as well.

Pikatwig: It's part of some sort of deal between Level-5 and Square Enix, to have two Yo-Kai themed after Final Fantasy stuff in Yo-Kai Watch 3, in return, several Yo-Kai are in some online Final Fantasy game.

Muk854: Wait really, and two? What was the other one?

Pikatwig: I'm not gonna tell you, since he may show up in the next chapter. But I'll give you a hint. He's in both Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts.

Muk854: Oh man now I wished I played more than Kingdom Hearts Re;coded

Pikatwig: You'll see… anyway… the shipping between Jibanyan and Blizzaria… I've put that in the first One-Shot I made, and I actually got a compliment from a fan about the pairing. He said, and I quote: "I love that pairing. I mean, a cat thought to be annoying that instead feels love, with such a powerful S-Ranked Yo-kai does show love can happen, even in the most unexpected places.". I do have another friend… while he thinks it works, he has no real comment about it beyond thinking it works.

Muk854: Yeah that's the same with me, but that comment is some deep stuff. Speaking of shipping, where did you come up with the Komasan and Enraenra pairing?

Pikatwig: The Yo-Kai that Eneraenra is based on is said to 'only be visible to those pure of heart', and you don't get more pure of heart than Komasan. It was going to be introduced in another story, but it's introduced here… so… yea.

Muk854: Well it's neat, really good.

Pikatwig: The relationship will be addressed a little bit more next chapter, just FYI. If I'm honest, my favorite part is when Chocobonyan kicked butt and Jibanyan got a kiss. That was really adorable.

Muk854: Yes it was, anyways I have to say my favorite part was during the whole round up scene with Inaho and USApyon. It was just so good.

Pikatwig: That's my second favorite part… it was really funny… plus, Inaho saying countryisms was really fun.

Muk854: Yes it was. But I also found it interesting when Nate listed off all the bad times the Yo-Kai have done to him. And that wasn't even all of them, just the tip of the iceberg.

Pikatwig: Being blunt, Noway and Tattletell are on my list of 'least favorite Yo-Kai' for what they did in the anime. Me and KKD both agree that Tattletell had a much better introduction in the game.

Muk854: Yeah she really did, but in my opinion Tattletell is still ok, heck she is sort of one of my favorites, though that's because I used her a lot in the game.

Pikatwig: ...I don't own the first game, and I'll say that Nurse Tongus does the healer role a lot better. Thank you Wibble Wobble… and no, I wasn't able to get the Fruitnyan or the black Oni in the last bit of time for the Terror Time event.

Muk854: Same here.

Pikatwig: Anything else you can think of mentioning? Beyond that mystery black Yo-Kai? Who was that anyway?

Muk854: Not sure, we'll just have to wait and see. And no got nothing else.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

Muk854: And stay alert for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Pikatwig: *is slurping on a Baja Blast freeze from Taco Bell*

Muk854: When did you have time to go to Taco Bell we just finished the last chapter?

Pikatwig: Had lunch delivered. *puts it in freezer*

Muk854: Alright, anything to say before we start?

Pikatwig: Doubt it.

Disclaimers: Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Level-5 and its other owners.

* * *

Nate had returned to Springdale and managed to sneak back up onto Mt. Wildwood without any of the police noticing him. He went to the spot where he had found Katie's stuff and was trying to find anything to help him.

* * *

Morning soon rose, and Jibanyan woke up first. He went into the fridge and poured himself some milk, and was waiting for Nate because he usually wakes up around this time.

"Nate?" Whisper called out as he floated by the door, "I wanted to apologize for my… stupid thinking… so, I had the idea to go back to Springdale and look for clues."

"Do you really think he's going to talk to us after his outburst last nyight," Jibanyan commented.

"He just told us to leave him alone for one night."

"Eh, fair enough," Jibanyan shrugged.

Whisper then floated into the room and yelled at the top of his lungs. Jibanyan opened up the door and yelled as well.

* * *

"He's gone?!" Fuyunyan gasped.

"Yes, he wasn't in his room and we searched all over," Jibanyan informed, "We have nyo idea where he is."

"I think I can help…" a voice told them, making the two cats look up.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Soramimizuku

Tribe: Mysterious

Rank: E

* * *

"Who are you?" Jibanyan asked.

"Soramimizuku…" he responded as he landed next to them, "And I heard somebody leaving say something about a 'sun dial'..."

"Sun dial? ...oh nyo… the kidnyapper must've found us and got away with Nyate!" Jibanyan gasped.

"I wouldn't take 'sun dial' to seriously," Whisper stated, "Soramimizuku doesn't hear things correctly."

"...something ale…" he commented.

"He must be back in Springdale!" Blizzaria realized, "How did that kidnapper find us all the way out here?!"

"If the Enytranced are responsible for the kidnapping, they must've knyown he would hide here. That's why there was that one that attacked you yesterday, it must've came for Shonyen Beat," Fuyunyan informed.

"We need to get back to Springdale!" Whisper commented.

* * *

As Jibanyan packed a few things, Blizzaria floated over to him.

"Hey… uh… Jibanyan-kun?" Blizzaria began, "We need to talk,"

"Alright," Jibanyan nodded.

"Look I've been thinking and realized that we can't be together yet," she admitted.

Jibanyan's face paled in response, "Why nyot?"

"There's just so much going on right now… and I don't know how Nate would react to us being a couple when the girl he's in love with is missing,"

"I guess that makes sense," Jibanyan said. Sadly as Blizzaria floated over and hugged him.

"We can be together once this is over, ok?" Blizzaria assured.

"...but can we still give each-other cheek-kisses?" Jibanyan asked.

"I don't see why not," Blizzaria nodded while kissing his cheek, which froze, "Need to work on that."

"I don't mind," he nodded.

* * *

Komasan looked at Enraenra, "Ah'm not sure if Ah'll ever see her again after all 'tis."

The komainu Yo-Kai looked at her with a nervous look and took a deep breath. "If 'tis the last time Ah see her, then she needs to know how Ah feel," he stated as he went up towards her.

"Oh. Hi Komasan," she smiled.

"...Ah uh… have somethin' ta tell ya…" Komasan began.

"...I want to tell you something first," Enraenra informed, "I want to go with you guys,"

"Ah l-... wha?" Komasan gawked.

"I want to help you guys out,"

"But why?"

"I can help you infiltrate their ranks," Enraenra informed as she snapped her fingers and made a smoke cloud similar to the eyemasks that were on the Suspcioni, then she snapped her fingers again and made it disappear, "I can help you get in without enemy detection… and I want to spend some more time with you,"

Komasan blushed brightly and looked stunned, "Well… Ah… Ah'll b-be happy as a newborn lamb in spring…"

Enraenra giggled as she hugged Komasan happily.

* * *

Mrs. Adams fell to her knees in disbelief as she heard Nate's grandmother tell her what happened.

"...please… tell me this isn't true…" Mrs. Adams begged, "Please…"

-I wish I was… the kidnapper might've gotten to Nate…- she informed, -I'm sorry dear.-

Mrs. Adams hung up and began to cry, "Why… why did this have to happen?"

* * *

Inaho watched as there was a bright flash just outside her office and she headed out, seeing Whisper, Jibanyan, Komasan, Blizzaria, Enraenra, Fuyunyan and Soramimizuku were there.

"Nani?! (What?!) How'd you all get here?" Inaho asked.

"Hate was taken…" Soramimizuku commented.

"Uh…?" USApyon blinked.

"...do you mean 'Nate'?!" Inaho inquired.

"Yea, that," he nodded.

Inaho yelled in worry from what she was informed of, "Wait, so he was kidnapped as well? They found him, do you guys have any idea who did this?!"

"Nyope," Jibanyan sighed.

"...well… we need to get up the mountain and try and find him…" Inaho nodded, "I have a feeling that's where he was taken to."

"Ok, boss lady," Soramimizuku nodded as he landed on her head.

"He's your friend?" Fuyunyan asked.

"Yea. I sent him with Nate to keep an eye on you guys. He lives in the building otherwise," Inaho informed.

* * *

Katie slowly began to stir a bit, and when she was conscious enough to see again, she was in a different set of clothes again. She could tell that she was wearing something that looked like a short skirt, long boots, cat paws and cat ears (since they were sliding off of her head a bit). She could faintly tell she had a blue shirt on, with an image that she couldn't make out.

"...Nate… help…" she managed to mutter, before she was knocked out cold again.

" **Good…"** a Yo-Kai muttered as it exited the room Katie was in.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Entranced Sandi

Tribe: Entranced

Rank: S

* * *

"She out cold again, right?" the kidnapper asked, a voice modifier very obvious in how he/she spoke.

" **Indeed."**

"Good, we must make sure all is according to plan," they commented, "Have you managed to find either Nuva or Pistol?"

" **Unfortunately, not yet,"** Entranced Sandi sighed.

"Then keep searching," they demanded, "Failure will not be tolerated."

Somebody walked on over to the commander, being a small dinosaur of sorts.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Entranced Dinoshi

Tribe: Entranced

Rank: C

* * *

The dinosaur then handed the commander a Yo-Kai Medal, with the Mysterious tribe symbol on it...

* * *

A cellphone began to buzz in Inaho's office, much to the purpellete's fear as she hid in a storage locker.

"Oh… sorry… that's mine," Komasan apologized as he took it out, "Oh! It's Komajiro!"

Thus, he picked it up, "Hello?"

-Komasan! You won't believe what happened! One of my band members just vanished without a trace!- Komajiro yelled in a panicked tone.

"Say wha', who was it?"

-Cupistol!-

"Ok… can ya get to the human world?"

-Yea… my tour's been canceled since Cupistol vanished and my other two band-mates bailed out of fear.-

* * *

Komajiro soon arrived at the InaUsa office, "How's it goin' everybody?"

"Yer safe!" Komasan smiled with relief as he hugged Komajiro.

"Course Ah am," Komajiro smiled.

"So… who's this?" Enraenra asked.

"This is mah younger brother, Komajiro,"

"Well, it's nice to meet you Komajiro," she said while giving her hand to shake.

"Nice to meetcha," Komajiro smiled, shaking her hand.

"So… where'd your band member go?" Inaho asked as she got out of the storage locker.

"Ah dunno," Komajiro sighed, "All Ah know is that he vanished in a flash of black light."

"A flash of black light, strange," USApyon noted as he wrote that down on his tablet and Inaho put it up on the whiteboard.

"Okay. So here's what we know," Inaho commented, "The bad guy is either a Yo-Kai or is a human with a Yo-Kai Watch. They know these Entranced guys somehow. They kidnapped both Nate and Katie… and now they're kidnapping Yo-Kai. What are they planning?"

"Well… if the leader is an Entranced, it's looking for revenge for what Nate and his grandfather did all those years ago," Whisper noted.

"If it's some other human with a Yo-Kai Watch, they could have kidnapped Katie to get Nate's attention, and is planning on hurting the family of who first made the Yo-Kai Watch," Blizzaria guessed.

"And what's interesting…" Komajiro noted as he took a newspaper clipping out of his bag, being a report of a special Yo-Kai Watch being stolen from a museum, "This was stolen the same day Katie went missing from what Komasan told me on mah way over here,"

"What makes this watch so special?" Jibanyan inquired.

"It's that pocket watch model I told you guys about!" Blizzaria realized.

Everyone gasped and saw that she was right, the watch was pocket watch like.

"...nobody's ever known who built it… it was just found someday…" Blizzaria informed as she got Fuyunyan closer, "...does this seem like something familiar?"

Fuyunyan began to think, "Sorry, but I can't remember Nyathaniel build a watch like that."

"There was somebody else who knew about the Yo-Kai… that Kenny guy,"

Fuyunyan thought a bit more, "...nyow that you mention it… something about the idea of a pocket watch build rings a bell… but I honestly don't remember it clearly..."

"Where was this watch found, maybe there's some kind of clue there that can help us," Inaho suggested.

Blizzaria thought about it for a moment, "I need a Yo-Kai Pad… it's been so long, I can't remember where it was,"

"Now Yo-Kai Pads aren't so useless," Whisper commented as he handed hers to Blizzaria.

"Be careful with that…" Jibanyan told her.

"I've worked out my technology addiction... I promise," she assured him.

"Technology addiction?" Inaho asked.

"When we worked with the Yo-Kai Busters, she was a bit addicted to her cellphone," USApyon informed.

It took a while until Blizzaria found what she was looking for, "Here it is."

"Let's see…" Inaho commented about to take the Yo-Kai Pad from her, but Blizzaria didn't let it go, "Uh… I need the tablet. Give!"

Blizzaria was silent as she held onto it. It was when Jibanyan went up to her and held her hand when she snapped out of it and let go of the tablet. "Oops, I guess I still need some more work on that," she admitted.

"You're making progress…" Jibanyan assured, "Though if anybody nyeeds that addiction help, it's Whisper."

"Oh shut up," Whisper growled.

"Man… this thing is sticky…" Inaho commented.

"Not my fault!" Blizzaria responded, "I may love candy, but I didn't have it for more than ten minutes,"

"It's always a little sticky," Whisper admitted.

Inaho rolled her eyes as she read the article, "It was unearthed from nearby an abandoned treehouse near… Harrisville,"

"Our base…" Fuyunyan commented, "...Kenny must've built the watch and never told us about it…"

"It was put in a Yopple Museum of History, before it was recently stolen… 'it notably had a chip similar to that of the Yo-Kai Watch U, so it could summon any Yo-Kai via any Medal type'. ...what type of Medal did your band member have?"

"This type," Komajiro informed, showing off his Yo-Kai Medal.

"...so… the watch must've been used for that chip… the person purchased a Model Zero… and must've modified it with a chip similar to it…" Inaho realized as she put these theories onto a chalkboard.

"But why, and we still don't know how the Enytranced are involved in this," Jibanyan noted.

"We're making progress…" Inaho commented, "...and Nate's kidnapping just complicates things further… I hope he's alright…"

"Ah'm really worried," Komasan admitted.

"So am I," Jibanyan nodded.

"I am his butler… I should've kept him safe…" Whisper sighed sadly.

"Who knows what could be happening to him now," Blizzaria commented.

"Well I'm nyot going to just wait around while Shonyen Beat is in trouble," Fuyunyan stated, "We nyeed to head up the mountain and search for him."

"Alright," Jibanyan nodded as he walked out and whistled loudly, the chicken creature dashing over.

"WOW! It's a Chocobo!" Inaho gawked, "Wait a minute, it's that chicken thing we found back with all those Suspicionis."

"I'm going up with Fuyunyan. Anybody else going with us?" Jibanyan asked.

"I'm coming," Blizzaria said while getting on with Jibanyan.

"Ah think it's best if Ah stayed and looked after Komajiro fer a little while," Komasan admitted.

"And I'll hang back to help Inaho with figuring things out,"

"Good luck," Jibanyan commented.

"Thank you," Whisper smiled.

"Nyo. I was saying it to Inyaho, with somebody as useless as you, she's gonnya nyeed a ton of luck," Jibanyan clarified as he, Blizzaria and Fuyunyan headed for Mt. Wildwood.

* * *

Nate fell to the ground, pretty much out of energy from walking so much. He's been searching on Mt. Wildwood for anything that could help him find out where Katie is, with no luck so far.

The black Yo-Kai trailed not to far away from him, "Nate."

Nate turned around but didn't see anything, "Who said that?"

He activated the light from the Yo-Kai watch, but he didn't see anything.

"I must be hearing things," he concluded as he got back up and continued moving.

* * *

The trio of Yo-Kai arrived at the base of the mountain and were looking for a way up.

"So... nyow what?" Jibanyan inquired.

"We look for a way up," Fuyunyan commented as he turned to Jibanyan, "Are you alright?"

"Yea… I'm good at riding this thing, surprisingly,"

"Nyo… I mean with a Yo-Kai who can freeze anything with one touch holding onto you as you ride. I'm just making sure you're doing alright,"

"I'm fine," Jibanyan assured.

"I'm in control of my powers," Blizzaria responded.

Fuyunyan then headed forward.

"...you sure you doing alright? I'm just making sure,"

"Yes I'm alright, let's just focus on finding Nyate,"

Thus, they followed Fuyunyan as they tried to find a way up.

"You're… really warm, you know?" Blizzaria smiled as she held onto him.

"...thanks." Jibanyan smiled back.

"Is nyow really the time for you two to be all lovey-dovey," Fuyunyan commented.

"We're nyot trying to be!/We're not trying to be!" they responded.

"Ok, ok, ok," Fuyunyan shrugged as they continued on.

* * *

Katie coughed a little bit, and she slowly regained conscious. She was able to look at herself a little bit better, seeing she was dressed up as some sort of a catgirl, "What the…? What's going on?"

A blast of energy then hit her, making her scream in pain a bit. The blast came from an egg-shaped Yo-Kai with a swirl of pink hair and its left hand shaped like a revolver. It also had a facemask on it, **"Now, now, this will only hurt for a bit."**

The blast stopped and Katie was in pain as she looked up a bit, her vision blurred as she was only slightly able to see the Yo-Kai, but it was just one giant blur, "Is… that an… egg?"

" **It… didn't work?"** he gasped as he fired the blast at Katie again, causing her to scream in pain again.

When it ended, Katie looked up again, "Why… why are you doing this?"

" **My master needs you for some big plan… not sure what, but he needs you,"**

Katie could faintly hear the response, despite not being able to see the Yo-Kai, "Wh-who's there? Where are you?"

" **Holy crud… it's not working!"** he gawked as he left, the kidnapper walking into the room.

"...let me go…" Katie begged, "Please…"

"Well… that didn't work… have somebody make sure his blasters are at maximum power. Until then… back to sleep with you…" the leader commented as he snapped his fingers, Entranced Sandi going to his side.

" **Nighty night, girly…"** Entranced Sandi smirked as she hit Katie with her eye beam.

"...Nate… help… me…" Katie managed to say before she fell back asleep.

" **Well, while I help out with the beam, you do… whatever it is you do,"** Entranced Sandi commented as she left.

The kidnapper looked at a line of clothes and took out a French maid outfit…

* * *

"Katie… just wait a little while longer… I'll save you…" Nate muttered as he looked around the mountain…

* * *

"I found a picture of that kidnapper!" Inaho gawked as she printed it out, "An anonymous tip from a clothing store came in!"

The picture printed to show the kidnapper in a clothing store in Uptown Springdale, and they were seen looking at an assortment of girl's clothing.

"I am now suddenly very worried…" Inaho admitted with a gulp.

"You watch WAY too many crime dramas," USApyon shrugged.

"Well, regardless, I'm gonna forward this to the actual police," Inaho informed, "Hey USApyon, hold down the fort. Whisper, you're with me. You worked with the police, you can give them the info,"

"All over it," Whisper smiled.

* * *

Pikatwig: Well… we saw some more of Katie… and she seems to be doing alright-ish. I mean she's uninjured and stuff.

Muk854: Yeah… so that's always good to know.

Pikatwig: To clarrify what the kidnapper has been doing… he's just been changing her clothes. That's it. *gets looks from Off-Screen Guy* I'm serious! That's it! Katie's 10 at the minimum and 13 at the maximum!

Muk854: Seriously, why would we ever write something like that! We're not _those_ kind of people.

Off-Screen Guy: ...I was just looking at you to fill in for the audience, I know you better than that, kid.

Pikatwig: Thank you… oh, right. This is one of my cast members for my DA reviews, Off-Screen Guy. Off-Screen Guy, this is Muk854, he's been collabing with me on this story.

Off-Screen Guy: Yo.

Muk854: Sup.

Camera Guy: Nice to meet you.

Motorcycle Gal: Hi.

Muk854: *Whispers to Pikatwig* Where did you find these guys?

Pikatwig: *whispers back* Off-Screen Guy and Camera Guy, long story. Motorcycle Gal, she came in during the review of Eggman's Dozen.

Muk854: Alright.

Pikatwig: They're just kind of around, don't worry about them. Anyhow… thoughts on the chapter?

Muk854: Things are starting to get more intense, so now Nate is searching for Katie, the other are trying to find him, and the kidnapper is planning something, but what?

Off-Screen Guy: I'll admit, kid, you're pretty good at mystery stories.

Pikatwig: ...that's one of the first sincere compliments you've ever given me. Thank you.

Muk854: The first? How have they been treating you?

Pikatwig: Camera Guy and Motorcycle Gal are both okay… I sometimes wonder what I even pay Off-Screen Guy for…

Off-Screen Guy: You don't pay us.

Pikatwig: Shut up.

Muk854: ...yeah ok… oh we also have more of that mysterious black Yo-Kai so that's interesting.

Pikatwig: So… favorite part? Mine is where Jibanyan and Blizzaria had a short moment together, it was really sweet.

Muk854: The return of Chocobonyan, that's was what I liked about this.

Pikatwig: That was neat. And as for Komajiro's band? They debuted in Yo-Kai Watch Busters, the members being Peckpocket, Cupistol and some Yo-Kai called Karamizon, and appear in Yo-Kai Watch 3.

Muk854: He's really successful now, but it's still sweet that he still looks up to his brother.

Pikatwig: And they have a big sister… who is an OC Yo-Kai. You may or may not meet her here. We have no idea yet.

Muk854: If we do, it'll surely be interesting.

Pikatwig: Well, can you think of anything else to say? Because I can't… beyond the mystery Yo-Kai Watch… I will make comments about it later, but it's there.

Muk854: … Yeah I got nothing else.

Pikatwig: Alright. Just Live More.

Muk854: And stay alert for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Pikatwig: *walks in, slightly bundled up* Ugh… why is it so cold?

Muk854: What are you talking about? It's not col-*starts shivering*

Blizzaria: I can tell you right now, not my fault.

Muk854: Dude, is your AC broken or something?

Pikatwig: *shrugs*

Pupsicle: This is a nice and cold place… *relaxes, next to some other ice Yo-Kai*

Muk854: Where did they come from, they're not in this story?

Blizzaria: I have no idea.

Jibanyan: *walks in* Hi guys. *doesn't shiver*

Whisper: HOW ARE YOU NOT COLD?!

Muk854: Those tail flames cannot keep you warm from this cold, how are you still warm?

Jibanyan: Who am I in a relationship with?

*Blizzaria waved*

Jibanyan: I've built up a tolerance to the cold.

Muk854: That's just not cool, pun not intended.

Pikatwig: Then get those guys out of here!

Jibanyan: Can do! *whistles and gets his Chocobo, and round the ice Yo-Kai out of the room*

Pikatwig: Well… that was something.

Blizzaria: Impressive, Jibanyan-kun.

Muk854: I'm gonna assume that this isn't the weirdest thing to happen here, is it?

Pikatwig: Nope.

Muk854: … Ok then. Anything to say?

Pikatwig: No.

Disclaimers: Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Level-5 and its other owners.

* * *

"Any results?" USApyon asked as Inaho returned.

"The shop said that whoever it was had a voice modifier and only used cash," Inaho informed.

"Whoever this fella' is, they sure don't want to be found," Komasan commented.

"The people who sold him that Yo-Kai Watch said that same thing when I asked them," Inaho added as she sat down, "Ugh… what is with this guy?"

"Maybe he's got a crush on Katie?" Komajiro shrugged.

Everybody's eyes widened, with Komasan standing to speak, "Now that you mention it, me and Whispcream did find some binoculars with a picture of Katie on the lens."

"...hmm… interesting," Inaho commented.

* * *

The cloaked figure looked at the egg-shaped Yo-Kai, "This better work, Cupistol…"

* * *

Yo-Kai: Entranced Cupistol

Tribe: Entranced

Rank: C

* * *

" **It does require a charge up time now…"** he informed.

"As long as it does its job I'm fine with it," the figure stated.

Katie slowly stirred a little, seeing that she was in a French maid's outfit, "...why do I keep ending up in different clothes when I wake up?"

She gave a sigh as she looked around but didn't see anyone else. The door's outline at least was slightly visible to her, as was the rumbling of her stomach.

"When was the last time I had anything to eat?" she pondered aloud, before she took a deep inhale to yell, "HEY!"

However, there was no response.

"HEY!"

Again, no response.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, "...must be soundproof,"

The cloaked figure opened up the door and walked in, "Hello there, my dear,"

"...I'm hungry," Katie commented in a blunt tone.

"Yes of course, how silly of me," the cloaked figure said as he stood up, "I will bring you food… but you will be watched when you eat, just as a fair warning,"

"Fine, fine," Katie stated with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

The cloaked figure slipped right past the police by the base of the mountain without anybody noticing him and headed to Downtown Springdale.

"Thank you," the figure smiled.

" **No need for praise…"** a Yo-Kai commented.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Entranced Blandon

Tribe: Etranced

Rank: A

* * *

"Now then, I'm off for food…" he informed as he walked off to get food.

* * *

"Hmm… we nyeed to plot out the most efficient route up," Fuyunyan commented as he held a map of the mountain, "Once we pinpoint where the kidnyapper is, we can move in and save both Shonyen Beat and his not girlfriend,"

"Why do you call Nate-san 'Shonen Beat', mind my asking?" Blizzaria asked.

"Why do you call him that?"

"I'm from Japan proper…" Blizzaria informed, "I just came to this… America/Japan hybrid nation,"

"Shonyen Beat was the name of Guts Kamen's sidekick,"

"...who is this 'Guts Kamen'?"

"He's some superhero from Nyathaniel's youth," Jibanyan informed.

"Oh… wait so you refer to Nate as your sidekick?" Blizzaria inquired.

"Nyo… Guts Kamen is my old partner. I just call him that out of habit," Fuyunyan clarified as they watched somebody walk up, "Huh? Is that a police officer?"

"Nyo! It's the kidnyapper!" Jibanyan informed as they all hurried to hide behind a bush.

"What should we do?" Blizzaria asked.

"We nyeed to sneak up on him so we can find his hideout and save both Shonyen Beat a-"

"Alright, let's do this! JIIIIIBAAAANYAAAAAAAAAN!" Jibanyan shouted as he cracked the reins of the Chocobo and dashed forward.

Fuyunyan and Blizzaria both stared as the kidnapper ran forward and Jibanyan chased him.

"So much for my plan," Fuyunyan groaned as they followed him.

The trio chased after the kidnapper as he ran, but he was too fast and was able to lose them.

"Dang it!" Jibanyan groaned.

"Uh… guys? I don't think he gave us the slip. He just cheated," Blizzaria informed as she pointed to the outline of a mirror of sorts.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Entranced Mircle

Tribe: Entranced

Rank: A

* * *

"Cheater!" Jibanyan growled as he got off and kicked the ground, "We almost had him!"

Fuyunyan was about to say something but stopped when he heard something, "Guys there's something else nearby."

"What?" Blizzaria inquired.

"Over here," he informed as he led them to a bush, "It's behind here."

As the trio looked through, they were surprised to find asleep….

"NATE-SAN/NYATE/SHONYEN BEAT!"

Their screams woke Nate up and and sat up surprised, "What the?"

"Nyate! Oh… we nyeed to get you away, nyow!" Jibanyan stated, "Get onto my steed and we'll all cover you!"

"Ok…" Nate nodded.

* * *

"You guys found him!" Inaho gasped in amazement.

"We have our lead back to the kidnapper's hideout! He's somewhere on Mt. Wildwood a-" Fuyunyan began, when he saw Nate had fallen asleep, "...really?"

"Having managed to escape from the kidnapper… I think it entitles him to a little bit of sleep," Inaho commented.

"I'm quite surprised he was able to escape, I guess he isn't as average as he seems," Whisper commented.

Jibanyan and Blizzaria helped him onto a couch and covered him up with a blanket, "Alright nyow that Nyate's back, what's our nyext move?"

"Were you able to get any new info while up at the mountain?" Inaho asked.

"Nyada," Fuyunyan sighed, "Because SOMEBODY was being a reckless idiot, we lost the kidnapper in a chase and he teleported away via an Entranyced controlled Mircle,"

"I was just angry… I… I'm sorry…" Jibanyan sighed.

Blizzaria put her hand on his forehead, "It's alright Jibanyan-kun, I understand how you felt then."

Whisper watched as Jibanyan climbed up onto the couch, the white specter soon doing the same. They looked down on the sleeping Nate, thinking what he must've gone through.

"Mou…" USApyon grumbled as he was messing with Whisper's Yo-Kai Pad.

"Something the matter?" Blizzaria asked.

"That idiot somehow found a way to make his picture black and white and I can't fix it," USApyon groaned as he fiddled around the the options.

"Oh?" Blizzaria blinked as she looked at the tablet, "Oh. This is an _easy_ fix. Let me see it,"

USApyon, reluctantly, handed it to her. Thus, Blizzaria went through the options relatively quickly and forward the picture to Inaho's printer, "...how?!"

Blizzaria giggled as she handed the tablet back to him, but was stuck to it.

"Let go!" USApyon requested.

"I can't,"

"We need this dumb thing! So, let go!"

"No, I literally can't! My hand's stuck!"

USApyon looked and saw there was some honey on the corner where Blizzaria was holding the Yo-Kai Pad, "Why is there honey on this thing?!"

Blizzaria blinked after a moment, "Wait… duh!"

She then blew some ice around the spot and smacked it against the wall, the tablet remaining in one piece as it fell to the ground.

USApyon picked up the tablet and searched for any sign of damage, "Alright this thing still works."

"Now then… I will be joining my Jibanyan-kun in his nap," Blizzaria smiled as she flew over to his side and slept away.

* * *

Katie was soon eating some food from a teriyaki place, with a few Entranced creatures watching her while she ate.

"...what ARE these things?" Katie asked, clearly being able to see them, "They don't look friendly."

While getting some sauce, an idea struck Katie and she grabbed a napkin and hid it in a pocket along with one sauce packet.

"Uh… I need to use the bathroom…" Katie informed.

The kidnapper sighed as he walked over, having heard her due to the door being open, and thus he put a blindfold on her.

"Alright… uh… you!" he informed, pointing to a very small Entrance creature. It looked very much like the masks that the various Yo-Kai had on, but it had a round body and small legs.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Punitrance

Tribe: Entranced

Rank: D

* * *

"Escort her to the bathroom. I don't want her finding out where I got this abandoned place." he commanded.

" **Ok,"** it nodded as it hopped up onto her shoulder.

The small Entranced guided Katie through the abandoned building, up a second floor, and led her to the bathroom. It took the blindfold off and Katie closed and locked the door, seeing there was a window.

"Yes!" Katie smirked as she got out the items she snuck in. She managed to open the window up a little bit.

" **Hmm?"** Punitrance blinked.

Katie got onto her knees and opened up the sauce and began to write a little bit using her pinkie finger to make it small enough to fit.

" **What are you doing?"** Punitrance inquired.

"...I'm not telling you," Katie responded as she continued.

Punitrance looked and saw Katie writing, **"Writing."**

Katie shuddered a bit due to the cold and began to tear up a little bit.

" **Why are you crying?"** Punitrance asked.

"...I want to go home, if you must know," Katie responded.

" **Why?"**

"Because I'm homesick… and I miss my family, I miss my friends, I miss my school… and I miss my best friend…"

" **Friend? What is a 'friend'?"**

"You don't know what a friend is?" she inquired shocked, "Well… a friend is, someone who helps you out, someone who has your back, someone who you can always count on. Someone who… you care for."

" **...oh… I've never had a friend,"** Punitrance admitted.

"What… but aren't all those… things out there your friends?"

" **No. Master just has us as means to an end,"** Punitrance informed.

Katie suddenly began to feel sorry for Punitrance and was confused on something, "If he's only using you, why do you listen to him? Why don't you just leave him?"

" **We can't. I don't know why, but we just can't,"** Punitrance sighed, **"I only follow him because I have to,"**

Katie then pulled him into a small hug, "...I can be your friend,"

" **You will?"** he inquired and received a nod from her, **"Thank you."**

"Friends help each-other with stuff… and I don't want to sound mean… but I need help. Is there anything you can tell me about your 'master'?"

Punitrance looked outside to see if anyone was nearby. When the coast was clear he came back to Katie, put his hand into the sauce and wrote out two letters, 'Q' and 'B'.

"Thank you," Katie smiled as she wrote 'KT' and tossed the napkin out the window, a breeze carrying it away from where she presently was, "...let's go back now."

Punitrance put the blindfold back onto Katie and they walked back downstairs and the cloaked figure put her back in the holding area, **"Uh… Master?"**

"What do you want?"

" **...may I stay in there with her? Just to keep an eye on her?"**

The figure sighed, "Fine, but just keep an eye on her. Nothing else."

Punitrance nodded as it headed back into the room and stood nearby Katie.

"Thank you…" Katie whispered before she was put back into her sleep state.

* * *

"You don't remember being kidnapped?" Inaho asked.

"No. All I remember is waking up in the forest," Nate admitted, rubbing his eyes a little bit.

"Great. We still don't know where the kidnapper's base is…" Inaho sighed, "Wait… how did you even get out?"

"I don't know," Nate informed.

"He must've like… sleepwalked out," Jibanyan commented, "He must've been placed somewhere temporarily and manyaged to sleepwalk out without somebody seeing him,"

"I guess…" Nate nodded as he yawned a little bit, _'Sorry guys. I don't want you knowing I just left and made you all assume the worst.'_

Fuyunyan gave a nod, "I'm gonnya go out for a walk. I'll be back in a minute,"

"Alright," Nate nodded as the blue cat left.

Inaho then looked up at the white board, the hair/fur picture now sitting there, "Ok… so this was found by the binoculars… it's like some sort of hair or fur… maybe a fur coat?"

"We didn't see him with one," Jibanyan informed.

"He had a trench cloak on," Blizzaria reminded as they looked at the gold colored hair or fur, "Wait a minute… I think I've seen this fur before. Oh… but I don't remember where."

"Alright," Inaho nodded as she made a note next to it.

* * *

Fuyunyan let the breeze carry him along his walk, looking around at Aobahara, "This is a lot different than Harrisville."

He remembered Nathaniel and Kenny with a fond smile as he floated along. He pictured taking them to the present day to show them how it all looked, "They would've enjoyed all that has changed here."

His thought came to an aburpt hault as the napkin smacked him in the face and strong gust of wind flung him back into the detecive building.

"Fuyunyan, are you okay?!" Nate asked.

"Yea… just… strong winds," Fuyunyan informed.

"What is that? Some napkin?" USApyon asked, "I can toss it,"

Before he could do so, Nate saw the 'KT' on it and quickly realized what it meant and grabbed it before USApyon threw it away, "Wait, this is from Katie."

Everyone gasped at this information, "How are you sure?" Inaho asked

"Look at what's on it," he said as he showed them the 'KT', "It's her, she was able to send this."

"Well what does it say?" Enraenra inquired.

Nate looked it over and wrote it out, "Apart from 'KT', there's 'abandoned', 'two floors', 'old area' and 'QB'."

"Well… those first three must be describing the area she's being held at," Jibanyan figured.

"But what does 'QB' mean?" Komasan asked.

"It could mean 'quarterback'," Inaho commented.

"QB… Qbee… Qbi… wait… QB… QB… Kyu… bi…" Nate muttered in thought when it hit him, "...Kyubi. It was Kyubi! The kidnapper is Kyubi!"

"Why would it be him?" Whisper asked.

Blizzaria's eyes widened with a sickened look on her face, "...he's looking for energy from love… he needs 100 for something big! Oh… that must be why he took Cupistol! He's going to force Katie to love him!"

"We need to find his base… fast!" Komajiro realized.

"...it's on Mt. Wildwood… that abandoned home to the west of the temple!" Nate realized, "That's got to be where he is, and where we'll find Katie!"

"Should we tell the police?" Inaho asked.

"No. If he's working with the Entranced, he can just put the police under his control We'll need to deal with it… along with an army of Yo-Kai!" Nate proclaimed.

* * *

Pikatwig: And thus, we learn who the kidnapper is and cliffhanger this chapter.

Muk854: Now things begin to get interesting, what is the gang's plan of action now that they know where Katie is being held.

Jibanyan: Nyate said… army of Yo-Kai.

Muk854: Yeah, as we already saw the Entranced already have some Yo-Kai under their control so it makes sense if they have a whole army.

Pikatwig: So, to explain Blizzaria's 'from Japan' and the location being an 'America/Japan' hybrid, that's my explanation for the alterations with the localization of the game and dub of the anime. The area they live in is some sort of Japan/America hybrid located somewhere between Japan and the Hawaiian Islands.

Muk854: That's pretty interesting.

Pikatwig: Thank you. Now then… Punitrance. It's basically the eyemask the Kai Servants wear, on the body of what is basically a Tsuntsun from Disney's Tsuntsun franchise.

Muk854: Yep and how we came up with that idea is pretty interesting, but I can't say because it's still going under some progressions.

Pikatwig: Yea. But just know, I came up with Punitrance. So… favorite part?

Muk854: I liked it when Katie was talking with Punitrance and they became friends, that was sweet.

Pikatwig: Yea, that was sweet. That's my favorite part too. And I do like the scene where Blizzaria and Jibanyan slept next to each-other, very cute.

Muk854: Yeah that was cute, anything else to mention?

Pikatwig: We're nearing the end… now the mystery is solved and a rescue effort is going to be made.

Muk854: But not all the mysteries are solved, there's still that mysterious black Yo-Kai who didn't appear in this chapter.

Pikatwig: I mean the main mystery.

Muk854: Yeah I know, just wanted to remind people in case they might've forgotten about him.

Pikatwig: Alright… anyway, end of chapter is here. Just Live More

Muk854: And stay alert for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Pikatwig: So… yesterday, August 19th, was the sixth anniversary of Hyperdimension Neptunia…

Off-Screen Guy: Why talk about that?

Pikatwig: Want to avoid the negativity of school upcoming and the let down of Thursday…

Muk854: Yes… we want to avoid those topics as much as possible. Especially Thursday.

Pikatwig: Somebody uploaded the second Yo-Kai Watch movie and… it's good… although, having five stories didn't really amount to anything…

Muk854: I haven't seen it yet, I will soon. But speaking of movies, think we should explain the news about the third movie or no.

Pikatwig: You go ahead.

Muk854: Alright, so if you people are unaware the third Yo-Kai Watch movie is going to be a mix of animated and live-action. Pretty much there's this whale who's echoes are switching Springdale between animation and live-action, so it's going to be interesting. But that's not the best part, for the poster for the movie it actually shows Katie and she has a live-action actor, so she might play a role in this movie, which I'm excited to see.

Off-Screen Guy: Nate's other two friends are getting live-action actors too, idiot.

Pikatwig: Ignore him… but he is right. Anyway… the trailer that shows off live-action Katie, it's implied that it's just after the world is altered, so it's likely Nate went to check on her just after everything changed.

Muk854: Yeah I guess, but still if Level-5 doesn't have any plans for her, why is she on the poster?! It just makes sense that she's going to play a role here.

Pikatwig: Though, we don't know if anybody else notices the changes beyond Nate and the Yo-Kai.

Muk854: Yeah that part is still unclear.

Pikatwig: But it's interesting to see. Anyway… eighth chapter and now, we're nearing the end.

Muk854: Yeah… I'm going to miss doing this story once it's over.

Pikatwig: We'll likely collab on more things in the future, but we don't know right at this moment.

Muk854: True. Anything else to say?

Pikatwig: More news for people who aren't fans of Nate and Inaho as a pair… during the second movie, Nate calls Inaho an idiot right to her face… twice… and she doesn't care.

Muk854: So yeah this pairing is pretty much non-existent at this point.

Pikatwig: People are going to find ways to support it…

Muk854: I know, my friend is still bothering me about this shipping… he's nonstop.

Pikatwig: Regardless, let's get this going.

Disclaimers: Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Level-5 and its other owners.

* * *

Nate and Inaho stood in front of the building where Kyubi and his forces all were, it just being the two of them.

"You ready?" Nate asked.

"Hai," she nodded.

* * *

Back inside of the building, Katie was now in a traditional Japanese kimono of sorts, and she was slowly regaining conscious.

"Why am I… in this?" she muttered as she looked and saw Punitrance, "...buddy?"

" **Master put you in that… saying you're going to marry him or something like that,"**

"Wait what?!" she gasped, "There's no way I'm marrying this guy!"

Suddenly, she was hit from a large blast of energy from Entranced Cupistol's gun, and she was screaming in agony.

The blast soon came to a halt, **"There, it should have taken effect now."**

Katie slowly opened her eyes, which now had a glossed over look to them, just being white and the brown color her eyes normally were.

The cloaked figure walked on in, taking off his large hat to reveal he was indeed Kyubi, presently in his human disguise, but was a darker shade than normal.

"So… are you ready to love me?" he confidently smirked.

"...yes," she replied in a monotone voice.

"Perfect," he smirked happily.

" **She didn't want this… there's already somebody else she really cares about,"** Punitrance muttered.

"You," Kyubi said causing Punitrance to look at him, "There is no need for you to be with her, leave now."

" **B-"**

"No buts. Out!"

Punitrance looked down for a moment, before he defensively jumped in front of Katie, **"No! Just leave my friend alone!"**

"Traitor…" Kyubi growled as he dropped his outfit and changed into his Yo-Kai form… bearing the Entranced mask on his eyes…

* * *

Yo-Kai: Entranced Kyubi

Tribe: Entranced

Rank: SS

* * *

" **I'll make you regret your treachery,"** he growled as he conjured up a few fireballs around him.

"Don't… hurt him…" Katie managed to speak, "I don't want you angry, I love you and all, but he's my friend,"

Kyubi scoffed at her plea, **"Apologies my dear, but I'm afraid he must be punished."**

"Then… banish him or something,"

Kyubi thought about it for a moment before reverting to his human disguise, "It'd take up energy I wouldn't want wasted to kill it… banishment it is then,"

* * *

"How do you know this is where Kyubi could be?" Inaho asked.

"It's the only place it could be if it's still here on the mountain," Nate commented, when suddenly, Punitrance came flying out of the building, "That confirms it,"

Punitrance then fell right on top of Inaho, before it turned it disappeared and Inaho now had the eyemask on her.

"Wah! He must've seen us coming!" Nate gulped as he slowly backed away.

" **Eh?"** Punitrance spoke, notably through Inaho, before it looked around and saw this, **"Oh sorry about this."** The mask then came off Inaho and turned back into Punitrance.

"Awww! It's so kawaii!" Inaho gawked, "I want to keep it!"

"Inaho back away, that's an Entranced," Nate warned, "It just took control of you."

" **I didn't mean to! I swear!"** Punitrance informed.

"Why should I believe you?! It's was the Entranced that helped Kyubi take Katie!"

" **You know my friend?"** Punitrance asked, **"Wait… you're Nate, aren't you?"**

"How do you know his name?" Inaho asked.

" **Master said that he'd expect you coming and would kill you before he let you take Katie back,"** Punitrance informed.

"Master… you mean Kyubi, and did you call Katie your friend?" Nate asked.

Punitrance gave a nod in response.

"Ok this is crazy, you expect me to believe that Katie made friends with you, an Entranced," Nate stated, "Yeah nope, not believing it."

" **But she is. I helped her with that message that you guys must've found,"** Punitrance informed.

"Nate… give this guy the benefit of the doubt," Inaho advised, "Even in Sailor Peres, bad guys can be trusted on occasion,"

"You are such an idiot," Nate grumbled, "You never dealt with these things, I have and they're nothing but trouble. They tried to kill me for I don't how many times."

"And you don't think this one might've had a change of heart?" Inaho inquired.

"I doubt the Entranced have any hearts."

" **All I ever really wanted in life is to be like the creatures who we need to take over…"** Punitrance admitted.

"...humans?" Inaho asked.

" **The other one,"**

"You want to be a Yo-Kai?" Nate blinked.

" **That's really our only want. To be like them, but people just see us as monsters or tools… and you're being a big meanie for thinking we're just the former,"**

Nate was silent, he'd never seen something like this from an Entranced, "I'm sorry, it's just that they always caused trouble to me… and with Katie being kidnapped, I was just angered when I found out that the Entranced were involved."

" **Katie showed me the magic of something called friendship…"** Punitrance commented, **"She showed me that it was something incredible and that you get support from others. That was something I've never had before."**

Nate smiled as he picked Punitrance up to his face, "Glad to see that you can help us."

Punitrance then glowed a little bit, with Nate looking up to see it was a Yo-Kai Medal, "A Yo-Kai Medal… for an Entranced?"

"You guys must really be some sort of Yo-Kai," Inaho smiled as they then heard somebody type, making her turn to see Whisper was updating some info, "Uh…?"

"Spookipedia doesn't have anything about Entranced having Medals. I need to update it, let all of the Yo-Kai World know about this discovery."

"You do that," Nate commented.

"Anyway… I made some calls before we came here. Go on and summon in your army," Whisper advised.

"Alright," Nate nodded, "Ready?"

"You bet!"

Both Yo-Kai Watches glowed with energy as Nate and Inaho stood back to back and tossed several Yo-Kai Medals into the air.

"Come on out our friends!" the two announced, "Calling in the Yo-Kai Army!"

Thus, all of the Medals were floated into the Watches.

"Yo-Kai Medals, do your thing!/set on!" Nate and Inaho announced.

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, NOW SUMMONING… CHARMING!/BRAVE!/MYSTERIOUS!/TOUGH!/HEARTFUL!/EERIE!/SLIPPERY!/SHADY!=**

Hundreds upon hundreds of Yo-Kai showed up, but Nate looked and saw two Medals that had fallen to the ground that didn't work. Being Robonyan Future Mode and Shogunyan.

"And now.." Inaho smirked as hearts filled her eyes and she took out a Medal with a purple rim, but Nate stopped her, "Hey!"

"Let's save that summon for an emergency…"

"Ugh fine!" she accepted in frustration.

"I think it might do you good to have a human boyfriend," USApyon joked.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Inaho growled.

"Yeah right, and I'm a rat."

"Teme…" Inaho growled as her glasses gained a glint, "...Vader Mode!"

"Uh…" Nate blinked as Inaho grabbed a stick and began to bonk USApyon on the head with it, "...I worry about that idiot sometimes…"

"You and me both," Blizzaria commented.

As that happened, Nate picked up Robonyan Future Mode's and Shogunyan's Medals and again tried to put them into the Yo-Kai Watch U, but there was no reaction.

"Something wrong Nate?" Whisper inquired.

"Robonyan Future Mode's and Shogunyan's Medals aren't working with the watch," Nate informed as he tried them again with the same response, "Weird."

"Guess we'll just be down two powerhouses for the mission," a voice commented, making Nate turn to see Sergeant Burly, "Yo!"

"Hey," Nate waved, "What are you doing here? I didn't summon you,"

"Friend called in a favor and now, you have the full support of the Yo-Kai Busters for this mission!" he smirked.

"Alright, the more the merrier I guess."

Blizzaria then put on pink glasses and flew up to the front of the crowd of Yo-Kai.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Blizzaria-chan

Tribe: Charming

Rank: S

* * *

"Alright, minna! Settle down and let's focus!" she called out, "There are several of us here today. Give me a rollcall of who's here! As you know, I am Blizzaria!"

"Sergeant Burly!" he proclaimed.

"Jibanyan!"

"Komasan."

"USApyon,"

"Whisper!"

"Fuyunyan!"

"Enraenra,"

"Faux Kappa,"

"Blazion!"

"Noway."

"Swelterrior"

"Swelton,"

"Slicenrice!"

"Lie-in Heart"

"Sproink"

"Tattletell,"

"Roughraff!"

"Pandle!"

"Signibbile!"

"Peckpocket,"

"Komajiro!"

"Enduriphant!"

"Walkappa,"

"Bruff,"

"Cadin, ming ming,"

"Buhu,"

"Everfore."

"Baku,"

"Mirapo,"

"Cynake,"

"Snartle!"

Gasps came around from various Yo-Kai at that fact, "He's here as well?"

"Yea… I befriended him, so sue me," Nate shrugged.

"Continue please," Blizzaria-chan commented.

"Boyclops!"

"Pallysol!"

"Lady Longnek,"

"Venoct."

"Pupsicle,"

"Tublappa,"

"Master Oden!"

"Hanako-san,"

"Wotchagot,"

"Rhinoggin,"

"Beetler!"

"Minochi,"

"Mochismo!"

"Momotaronyan!"

"Urashimanyan!"

"Count Cavity."

"Dracunyan."

Gasps came around from that comment, "That parasite too?"

"I'm really nice…" he sighed.

"Kintaronyan!"

"Is there a Ryunyan somewhere?" Whisper joked, resulting in Blizzaria-chan freezing him, "OH COME ON!"

"Next!" Blizzaria-chan commented.

"...Dimmy."

"Reuknight!"

"Sushiyama."

"Crazycon!"

"Translion!"

"Dinosi!"

"Darisu,"

"Illoo,"

"Gomathree"

"Tamanokoshi,"

"Gnomey,"

"Predictabull"

"Mermaidyn,"

"Sing Kong,"

"The Shark!"

"Steve Jaws,"

"Speedy W,"

"Kapper,"

"Brookling,"

"Relatte,"

"Ottamagator,"

"Papa Bolt,"

"Mama Aura,"

"Frazzel,"

"Seidenki,"

"Unvelievabou,"

"Pride Shrimp,"

"Goruma!"

"Kabukiroid,"

"Noko,"

"Pandanoko,"

"Firewig,"

"Maskednyan,"

"Nyight,"

"Nyage,"

"Casanono,"

"Inunyan,"

"Kijinyan,"

"Sarunyan!"

"Appak,"

"Eyesoar,"

"Nekidpseed!"

"Isshun Boy!"

"Hanzo!"

"Kotaro!"

"Snow Rabby,"

"Otonakai,"

"Soramimizuku,"

"Brokenbrella"

"Pittapat,"

"Casanono,"

"Timidevil,"

"Kapunki,"

"Chanshin,"

"Slacka-slash!"

"Castelius Max,"

"Statiking,"

"Rekuknight,"

"Frostail,"

"Peppillon,"

"Reversa,"

"Happierre!"

"Dismaerlda,"

"Negasus,"

"Samureel,"

"Fidgephant,"

"Wazzat,"

"Onigama!"

"Cricky,"

"Failian,"

"OH MY!" Inaho yelled as she ran over to him, "An actual alien, I knew they exist."

"Actually Failian is just another Yo-Kai," USApyon informed.

"Aw… boo!" she whinned

"...next please," Blizzaria-chan groaned.

"K-Koma!"

"K-Jiro!"

"Oh mah swirls!" Komasan and Komajiro yelled.

"Eh?" Blizzaria-chan blinked.

Komasan and Komajiro quickly ran over to K-Koma and K-Jiro, "We haven't seen you two in ferever, how's it been going cuz."

"Nice ta see ya'll," K-Jiro smiled.

"Ah actually got a Merican girlfriend!" K-Koma smiled happily.

"...I hate to break up this reunion, but we really need to see how many Yo-Kai are here for the sake of the mission at hand," Blizzaria-chan told them.

The four komainus gave her a thumbs up as the next Yo-Kai spoke.

"Takoyakid!"

"Tomnyan!" the yellow-orange nekomata cheered.

"Oh, hiya Tomnyan," USApyon greeted.

"USApyon, nice ta see ya here," Tomnyan replied.

"...why did you bring him in?!" a very annoyed Jibanyan demanded to know.

"Wasn't my idea," Nate said quickly.

"That was my doing," Inaho smiled, "The upgrade to use Dream Medals in the U Watch is very useful,"

"Anybody else here?" Blizzaria-chan asked.

Punitrance bounced up and down, **"Punitrance!"**

Yet again gasps came from the crowd at the sight of the Entranced, "Why is one of them here?!"

"Don't worry guys, I got this!" Burly smirked as he lept into the air.

"Shoot! Oh! Noway, don't protect the Entrance there!" Nate yelled quickly. The large wall quickly ran over and stopped Burly from attacking Punitrance.

"Ok everyone just calm down!" Inaho called out, but didn't do a thing.

It was until USApyon started shooting that everyone was silenced, "You're welcome."

"He's on our side!" Nate informed.

"Entranced are all evil, no good, dirty lowlifes that lyche off of the lives on Yo-Kai!" Burly commented.

"You know this how?" Hanako-san inquired, making Burly blink a bit.

"It's obvious, we know of what happened about 65 years ago, they tried to get rid of humanity. It's clear that they cannot be trusted at all," Burly stated.

"He said he helped Katie, plus he gave us his medal," he said showing the medal to everyone.

"How do you know it's not some trick?!"

Nate growled a little as he loaded Hidabat's Medal into his watch and his closet popped up, "One moment,"

He walked in and returned with the Model Zero Watch.

"Come on out my friend! Calling, Punitrance!" Nate declared as he prepped the Medal.

"Wait! There's no telling what that'll do to the Model Zero!" Steve Jaws yelled.

"Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!" Nate yelled as he put the Medal in and turned the dial to the 1.

 **=ALRIGHT, SUMMONING TIME!=**

Black energy began to radiate from the Model Zero as a standby tune began to play.

 **=YOU'LL FALL UNDER OUR SPELL! YOU'LL FALL UNDER OUR SPELL! YOU'LL BE EN~TRA~NCED!=**

Nate then quickly turned the dial to the 2. The watch sparked for a moment, before…

 **=SUMMONING ENTRANCED!=**

Punitrance popped out of the vortex and nearby Nate.

Everyone was in shock and awe at what just happened

"If that medal was a trick, then Punitrance wouldn't have been summoned," Nate informed, "This proves that he's on our side." Nate informed as he then walked off and got the Yo-Kai Watch U back, "And if you want further proof… Come on out my friend! Calling Punitrance! Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, NOW SUMMONING… ENTRANCED!=**

 **=FALLING UNDER A SPELL, YOU'LL FEEL WELL! THEY'R~E ENTRA~NCED!=**

Again, everybody was in shock at this.

"I'll admit I didn't trust him… but if he says he wants to help Katie, he's on the up and up with me," Nate told them.

"... Alright if you say he can be trusted," Burly said, "Then I'll trust him too."

" **Thank you,"** Punitrance giggled happily.

"Okay people, so listen up! We'll go over the plan… what little of a plan we have," Blizzaria-chan began, "We know that the Entranced are being lead by Kyubi at the moment. We know that they have Katie trapped inside, we have to get her out and take down Kyubi."

"I will contact my partner at the Buster Base to give us a sign of what we're up against beyond Kyubi!" Sergeant Burly informed as he dashed over to the van, put on a headset and got a computer ready, "Slug, what do you got?"

* * *

Over at the Buster's HQ in the Yo-Kai World, a slug stood at a computer console.

"Sergeant Slug here, what's up?"

* * *

Yo-Kai: Sergeant Slug

Tribe: Tough

Rank: A

* * *

-I am in need of a reading of the building nearby so I know what the Busters and our allies are up against,- Burly informed.

"All over it," Slug nodded as he quickly began to type on the computer, forming small stubby hands to do so, "Ok… beyond one signature of a human… there are around… uh… I want to say… thirty Yo-Kai? The scanners are having trouble…"

-Can you get us any further info?-

"I'll try," Slug informed. He quickly typed on the keyboard and some names popped up, "It's taking a while… but I can give you some names now. There's… Cupistol, Manjimutt-"

-EW!- Blizzaria-chan yelled loud enough for him to hear.

"...Rhinormous, Ogama, Impass… uh… Sandi… I think? And a few Yo-Kai I don't recognize, one of them being a… 'Saki-chan'?"

-Alright. Keep updating us if possible.-

* * *

"Alright!" Burly yelled as he stood up, "We have some powerful Yo-Kai foes in there. But that means nothing, we are a team, we are stronger than anything together, together nothing can beat us. Kyubi and the Entranced don't stand a chance against us."

"Remember, we have several healer Yo-Kai on standby. Don't be afraid to take a moment to get your injuries healed… but, Nate, Inaho, we don't know how healer Yo-Kai will affect humans, so you two need to be armed,"

"With what?" they asked.

"Luckily, I came prepared," Steve Jaws smirked as he took out two weapons, "The first one is the Yo-Blaster," he showed off a gun-like weapon with a slot, "and the second is the Yo-Hammer. Put in Yo-Kai Medals to enhance their powers, each Medal gives off a different effect.

"I call the gun!" Inaho yelled quickly as she grabbed it.

"...I was going to take the hammer anyway," Nate shrugged.

"Alright now that that's settled, is everything ready?" Burly inquired.

"Yes sir!" everybody saluted.

"Alright! Jibanyan, the call!" Burly smirked.

Jibanyan took a few steps forward and slowly lowered his paws together, "Busters, ready…"

There was a pause and then he tapped his paws together…

"GO!" he yelled.

Thus, the army charged forward, ready for the battle that was about to commence.

* * *

Katie stood next to Kyubi in his human disguise, the duo standing before what seemed like an alter.

"You love me, don't you?" Kyubi smirked happily.

"Yes," Katie nodded.

"Good," Kyubi responded.

The room slowly gained a strange sense of tensity as focus went onto the doors. There was a slow zoom in onto them before one word was yelled…

"NOW!"

Suddenly, the doors were blown apart from a massive explosion and the Yo-Kai Busters and Army charged in.

"What is this?!" Kyubi demanded.

Inaho quickly placed USApyon's Medal into the Medal slot of the Yo-Blaster.

 **=SHADY POWER!=**

Inaho smirked as she fired the blast at some of the Entranced that weren't attached to any Yo-Kai. "Bullseye!"

"Get them!" Kyubi roared.

Thus, the Entranced charged forward.

"Busters, scatter and attack!" Jibanyan ordered.

Thus, all of the heroes quickly split apart to attack them. One of the largest battles in Yo-Kai history, has just begun.

Snartle and Venoct were cornered by an Entranced controlling a female Yo-Kai in a red outfit.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Entranced Saki-chan

Tribe: Entranced

Rank: S

* * *

"Naughty brats get punished!" Snartle yelled as he swung his swords at her. Entranced Saki-chan easily blocked his slashes, but Venoct's scarf was able to attack her from behind, "Nice."

"Thanks," Venoct smiled as he looked at the girl and blushed a little bit upon seeing her separated from the Entranced.

Saki-chan was helped up by Venoct, "Thanks."

Jibanyan, Komasan, USApyon and Whisper headed forward and were battling off some smaller Entranced that weren't attached to any Yo-Kai and instead had their minds on the four Yo-Kai. Jibanyan was able to aid Komasan in combat, while Whisper kept close behind USApyon.

"Are you going to help fight?" USApyon inquired as he fired some shots from his gun, "Or are you going to continue being useless."

"I'll show you, 'useless'!" Whisper yelled as he took a pipe and smacked an Entranced into the air, "Ha!"

The others were slightly impressed by this feat.

Nearby, Tomnyan was strumming his guitar a bit, which caught the attention of some of the Entranced and were distracted from his playing. He played for a good minute or two before stopping.

" **What was the point of that?"** one Entranced controlled Yo-Kai inquired.

"That there, mah friend, is a little thing we like ta call… a distraction!" Tomnyan smirked as he ducked down and allowed Rhinoggin and Beetler to strike.

"Wow… that idiot is actually useful for something," Jibanyan commented in surprise.

"You really want to say that about a fellow Merican Yo-Kai?" USApyon commented with tick mark.

"...what? He honestly annoys me," Jibanyan commented.

"...fair enough," USApyon shrugged.

Kyubi watched as the various Yo-Kai battled his forces, "How dare they ruin my marriage," he growled madly.

He then saw as Eyesoar and Appak were coming his way, "Seems I have to take care of these intruders." He transformed into his Yo-Kai form and launched fireballs at the two Yo-Kai coming his way. Both were knocked down and Entranced quickly took control of the both.

"We lost two members of our army!" Nate gasped. Inaho then poked his shoulder and directed his attention to Castelius Max, Roughraff, Noway, Blazion, Swelterrier, Sproink and Swelton, "...make that nine,"

" **Sorry man,"** Entranced Roughraff commented as he and the others started to head towards them, **"But this is life. Sometimes ya friends turn against ya, ya know?"**

"Some friends they turned out to be," Inaho commented as she put Unbelivabou's Medal into the Yo-Blaster.

 **=CHARMING POWER!=**

She quickly fired shots near the seven Yo-Kai, but wasn't able to fire at them directly, "You may wanna make a go for your girlfriend now,"

Nate gave her a very light bonk to the head with his hammer before heading forward. He quickly took Venoct's Medal and put it into the Yo-Hammer.

 **=SLIPPERY POWER!=**

Nate quickly twirled the hammer and the hammer part actually extended and began to bonk other Entranced controlled Yo-Kai as he continued to run towards Katie.

Kyubi saw him coming and his eyes were narrowed, **"I don't think so!"**

The powerful Yo-Kai quickly sent his tails forward and managed to disarm Nate and quickly surrounded him with a blue fire.

"Nyate!" Jibanyan yelled as he and Whisper tried to run over to his side, but an Entranced controlled Noway blocked them, "Get outta our way, jerk!"

" **Noway."**

"Nate!" Whisper yelled in worry.

Nate managed to pull out Robonyan Future Mode's and Shogunyan's Yo-Kai Medals and tried to insert them, but again nothing happened. Nate gulped as Entranced Kyubi approached.

" **I'll make you pay for interfering with my marriage,"** he said as his tails were lit with blue flames and a large fireball was beginning to form, **"Say goodbye to your life!"**

He was about to toss the fireball at him, when the two Yo-Kai Medals in Nate's hand glowed and shined. They blinded Entranced Kyubi, made him stop his attack, and cause the fire to vanish. When the light faded Nate looked at the two Yo-Kai Medals and saw they were now different.

Robonyan Future Mode's Medal was now a Merican Medal and Robonyan himself now sported a red and blue look with stars along his head. Shogunyan's Medal was still gold, but Shogunyan himself was an orange color and his armor was now red. Nate looked at the Medals for another moment before he stood up and flung both Medals into the air.

"Yo-Kai Medals, do your thing!" Nate yelled.

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, NOW SUMMONING… TOUGH!=**

 **=STRONG STUFF! SEIYAH! TOTALLY ROUGH! SEIYAH! THEY'RE TOUGH!=**

-Robonyan USA!-

Nate caught the new Shogunyan Medal and loaded it into the Watch, which caused a bright light to flash from the watch for a moment, the Watch radiating a golden light which went up into the air and caused what appeared to be like golden clouds to emerge.

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN… NOW SUMMONING… LEGENDARY!=**

 **=BEYOND IMA~GINARY… SUPER EX~TRODINARY… THEY ARE… LEGENDA~RY!=**

"Last Shogunyan!"

* * *

Yo-Kai: Robonyan USA

Tribe: Tough

Rank: A

* * *

Yo-Kai: Last Shogunyan

Tribe: Brave

Rank: S

* * *

"Robonyan… Shogunyan…" Nate gasped.

"Our apologies for the wait, Master Nyate," Last Shogunyan apologized, "Our change took time and we could nyot be called to your services during our metamorphosis."

-We are nyow ready to render our aid to you.- Robonyan USA informed.

"Then help us hold off these Entranced and help me get to Katie!"

"Alright,- the two nodded.

Robonyan USA flew forward and evaded attacks from several Entranced controlled Yo-Kai. His radar was able to alert him to one about to attack him, so he was able to evade it with ease.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Entranced Manjimutt

Tribe: Entranced

Rank: D

* * *

-You do not pose a threat to my mission. Stand down or else- the robot warned.

He simply ignored the robot's warning and lept up, only to get a facefull of a rocket in response.

-Protege, approach.- Robonyan USA requested, -It is time to see how can do for infiltration and diversion of enemy forces.-

Mimikin nodded as he duplicated Entranced Manjimutt's appearance and dashed over to another Entranced controlled Yo-Kai.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Entranced Papa Windbag

Tribe: Entranced

Rank: B

* * *

" **What do you want, mutt?",** "Entranced Manjimutt" then bit at his leg, **"Agh, what are you doing?!"**

"Just buying some time," he said as he released him and have Last Shogunyan come and slash at the Entranced controlled Yo-Kai.

"Nyice one!" Jibanyan cheered.

"Hey idiot!" USApyon yelled, getting Jibanyan's attention, "We kind of have a problem at the moment,"

They turned to see K-Koma and K-Jiro speaking with Tomnyan, the yellow nekomata trying to get an Entranced away from him as it was trying to get onto him.

"Guys, Ah nyeed some halp here," Tomnyan informed.

"We've been tryin' talkin', but it ain't workin'," K-Koma added.

Before Tomnyan could say another thing, the Entranced got control of him and some others swarmed him, adding onto his power.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Entranced Tomnyan S

Tribe: Entranced

Rank: S

* * *

"Shoot…" USApyon gulped.

"We nyeed to power up!" Fuyunyan commented as he floated up, "Henshin! TOH!"

Thus, Fuyunyan spun around for a moment and changed forms, "Darknyan,"

* * *

Yo-Kai: Darknyan

Tribe: Eerie

Rank: A

* * *

Darknyan was about to grab Jibanyan, who gave a motion for him to stop, "Huh?"

"I have something that doesyn't involve me being flung into Whisper," Jibanyan informed as he turned to Komasan, "Ready buddy?'

"Yep,"

Jibanyan headed over and the two sort of began to dance, but Jibanyan tripped and tumbled into Komasan, causing them to be covered in a cloud of smoke and when it cleared, a different Yo-Kai was standing where the two were.

"Jibakoma!" Jibanyan's and Komasan's voices said together.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Jibakoma

Tribe: Charming

Rank: A

* * *

"Since when could you two fuse?!" USApyon gawked.

"It happened by accident while working with Directator," he said in Jibanyan's voice.

" **And Jibanyan thinks Ah'm stupid,"**

"Ya shouldn't be talkin since yer fused too," he said in Komasan's voice.

Entranced Tomnyan S ignored this comment as he charged forward about to slam his guitar onto Jibakoma. Jibakoma lept out of the way from the attack and sent out a fireball attack from its flame eyebrows and the Entranced controlled nekomata got knocked backwards.

"Yatta!" Inaho cheered as she fired off some blasts near the guards put near Katie, "Nate, you're good to make your rescue!"

"Thanks," Nate smiled as he hurried over to Katie, but before he could do anything, she smacked him. He took a moment to regain his composure before speaking again, "Katie, what're you doing? We're here to rescue you,"

"You're ruining my wedding, jerk!" Katie yelled, "What kind of friend ruins their friend's wedding!"

"Well… that's not going good," Whisper muttered before he noticed the Entranced Cupistol nearby, "Komajiro! Your bandmate is here!"

"Al'ight, Ah got this!" Komajiro informed as he headed on over to him, "Hey Cupistol!"

Entranced Cupistol turned to Komajiro, **"What are you doing here?"**

"Ah'm part of an army to save Nate's friend," Komajiro informed, "And here ta git mah bandmate back!"

Jibakoma was flung near the two, but stood up, "Don't mind me… er… us… er… ya git what Ah mean,"

The fused Yo-Kai lept into the air, and was surrounded by blue flames as it was rolling in mid-air, before he lunged to a group of Entranced. Despite the numbers of S Ranks, the Entranced were no match for the sheer might of the Yo-Kai on Nate's side.

"Yes! Feel the burn! Feel the might of our bonds!" Burly yelled.

"You are so cheesy," Blizzaria-chan commented with a roll of her eyes.

However, when Darknyan was about to fly over to Nate's side, the Entranced Rhinormous attacked him and sent him flying.

"Darknyan!" Nate yelled as an Entranced lept up to him, but…

"GUTSU… KICK!" a voice yelled, striking the Entracned and causing it to vanish into dust. A Yo-Kai landed nearby, a smirk on his face.

"No way…" Nate gasped.

"It can't be…" Darknyan muttered.

Various Classic Yo-Kai gasped upon seeing this as the Yo-Kai smiled happily.

"Dadadaaaaaa… dadaun! GUTSU!" he proclaimed, striking a pose.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Guts N

Tribe: Brave

Rank: B

* * *

"Grandpa…" Nate smiled, tears in his eyes.

"Nyathianel became a Yo-Kai…" Darknyan gasped.

"Yep, didn't think I would just die and be gone like that did you?" Guts N inquired.

The Entranced growled as they turned to face him, rage growing within them from seeing the one who got rid of their previous leader.

"You want me… come and get me!" Guts N smirked as he lept into the air and the various Entranced Yo-Kai chased after him. Guts N then proceeded to punch and kick them away with relative ease.

"Now that is a Yo-Kai I want for the Busters!" Sergeant Burly smiled widely.

Punitranced hopped on over towards Nate and Katie, but was noticed by Guts N. Nate noticed this and quickly got out Punitrance's Medal and summoned him away from his grandfather.

"Hey. What's that all about?" Guts N inquired.

"Long story short this Entranced is helping us so don't attack him, but be free to attack the rest," Nate explained.

"Don't mind if I do," Guts N said as he went back to attacking the Entranced that were near him.

"...Punitrance?" Katie gawked upon seeing the small Yo-Kai by Nate. She looked at him for a moment confused, "What're you doing here? I thought you were banished."

The small Yo-Kai then gave a soft smile to Katie, **"He's helping me to help you."**

Katie looked up at Nate for a moment, feeling her heart begin to race a little bit. She gripped onto her head as she fell to her knees, screaming in pain as the control placed onto her was trying to regain a grip on her.

"What do I do…?" Nate gulped, uncertain of how to help her.

"Get her Kenny's Yo-Kai Watch!" Guts N yelled, "I know it's here somewhere. It has the ability to drive off any Entranced inspiritment if in the grasp of somebody's hand!"

"Gotcha," Nate nodded, "Burly!"

"All over it! I need Yo-Kai to find that watch right now!"

"I knyow what it looks like," Darknyan informed, "It's a white pocket watch, some of us will search for it while the rest continue with the fight."

" **STOP THEM!"** Entranced Kyubi yelled.

Several Yo-Kai began to search the area while Nate stayed by Katie, who was yelling and screaming in pain as tears dripped down from her eyes, Nate could just watch as he had no way to help her until the watch was found.

Some Entranced Yo-Kai charged over to Nate, who quickly loaded in Last Shogunyan's Medal into the Yo-Hammer.

 **=BRAVE POWER!=**

Nate smacked one Entranced Yo-Kai and the hammer gained a little bit more energy. Nate kept hitting them before hitting the Entranced Impass with a very powerful strike and knocked it clean unconscious, "Nice…"

"Nyice indeed," Jibakoma smiled, mimicking the pose of one of Jibanyan's Model Zero Medals, but nearly got smacked by Entranced Tomnyan S. Jibakoma rolled away and kicked at Entranced Tomnyan S which sent him back a bit before he charged at him again.

" **T'at the best ya got?"** he asked as he swung his guitar, but missed when Jibakoma dodged it.

"Nyot even close," Jibakoma smirked, charging up a blue fire and tossing it at the Entranced Merican Yo-Kai, which actually josteled him free, "Nyice one Komasan! Oh mah swirls, that was mostly ya Jibanyan."

"They make a good team," Blizzaria-chan commented.

"Indeed they do," Enraenra smiled as they watched Jibanyan and Komasan split apart, "But I think Komasan's the best out of the two."

"It's Jibanyan," Blizzaria-chan responded.

The two girls glared at each-other for a moment, before laughing a bit.

"Need a medic here… need a medic here… need a medic here…" Tomnyan commented, almost like a broken record.

"We gotcha," K-Koma assured as they got him over to some of the healers.

Nate smiled a bit, before he had to quickly react to an attack from Entranced Kyubi, "Do you… ever quit?"

" **Only when I get what I want,"** he informed.

Nate countered his attacks with the Yo-Hammer, while Inaho fired blasts from her Yo-Blaster. Entranced Kyubi growled a bit, angered from the two Watch bearers putting his plans to a halt.

"We found it!" Venoct yelled, showing off the white Watch.

Entranced Kyubi made a go for it, with Venoct quickly handing it off to Darknyan, who took into the air.

"Keep it away from him!" Darknyan yelled as he tossed the watch to Sergeant Burly.

"Keep away… I love it!" he smirked as he tossed the watch to Saki-chan.

"Venny!" she smiled, tossing it over to Venoct again.

Venoct then flung it to Snartle, who then threw it back to Darknyan. Entranced Kyubi was nearing him before Darknyan tossed the watch to Blizzaria-chan. She admired it for a moment with a soft smile.

"A special Yo-Kai Watch that had the first chip that would allow all Medal types to be used," Blizzaria commented as she looked at it for a moment, "It's cool,"

"Uh…" Enraenra began.

"Aware. Your turn to keep it away,"

Enraenra nodded as she held onto the watch and handed it off to Faux Kappa. Faux Kappa sent it over to Boyclops who in turn threw it to Lady Longneck. The Watch got passed over to Pallysol who sent it over to Brokenbrella, who sent it over to Robonyan USA.

-Targeting… ready! USA ROCKET PUNCH!- he proclaimed, firing a fist at Entranced Kyubi, -Now… USA DELIVERY PUNCH!-

His other arm flew over to Last Shogunyan, who held the watch in awe and amazement, "Amazing… this is the very object that calls upon us."

He then tossed it over to USApyon, who was now in his Football mode, and charged forward. He quickly changed back to his normal form and handed it off to Jibanyan.

He was about to toss it when Kyubi fired a fireball which caused the nekomata to release the watch in the air. Kyubi was about to grab it, but was to slow when Whisper grabbed it and quickly tossed it to Komasan. He ran forward and flung it forward, which actually flew far enough.

"Nate, catch!" Guts N yelled as he kicked it forward.

Nate was able to catch it with ease and put it in one of Katie's hands, which sparked for a moment and it cleared away the inspiritment. Her eyes slowly were restored to normal and she looked to him.

"N-N-Nate…" she muttered before she fell unconscious. The Yo-Kai Watch in her hands glowed for a moment, but nobody saw it.

"Katie?" Nate looked on in worry as he saw she was out cold. Nate was able to pick her up, but struggled to keep her in his arms, "Ugh… this isn't easy…"

"We need speed Yo-Kai to get over there to help him!" Blizzaria-chan yelled.

Nekidspeed and Speedy W dashed over to Nate's side, inspiriting him so he could run over to the healer Yo-Kais. Three Nurse Tonguses, a Tongus, a Mama Aura, and Happierre quickly looked her over, but exchanged nervous looks with each-other.

"How is she?" Nate asked.

A Nurse Tongus turned to face him, "She's still alive, she has a pulse… but we can't heal her here. Her injuries aren't something we're capable of healing. You need to get her out of here,"

"Alright," Nate nodded.

Entranced Kyubi's growls echoed throughout the area as he looked at Nate in anger, **"You. Are. Not. Leaving. With. Her!"**

"Yes I am…" Nate responded, showing not a single ounce of fear in his response as he raised his Yo-Kai Watch, "Inaho, it's time for _that_ summon,"

Hearts quickly appeared in Inaho's eyes as she raised up her own Yo-Kai Watch. Both watches glowed with red energy for a moment, before changing forms. Nate and Inaho quickly took out a purple rimmed Yo-Kai Medal and tossed it into the air.

"Yo-Kai Medals, do your thing!" they shouted, loading the Medals into the watches and letting them radiate with energy.

Gasps came from every Yo-Kai on both sides, "They actually befriended him."

"COME ON OUT, LORD ENMA!"

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, NOW SUMMONING… LORD ENMA!=**

The room became eerily quiet as a yellow orb of energy emerged from the air.

 **=HERE HE COMES! HERE HE COMES! THE LORD OF ALL YO-KAI! HE IS… CAL~LED… LORD ENMA~!=**

"Lord Enma!"

Inaho gained a completely lovesick look on her face as she looked at the king of the Yo-Kai, now in a state where she doesn't respond to anything else.

"I am so glad that you can only summon him as a team," USApyon muttered, facepalming at the sight of his partner.

"Yo! Nate, Inaho, been a while," he smiled, "What's happenin'?"

"The Entranced have return and they helped Kyubi kidnap Katie, we rescued her but now he wants to kill us," Nate explained gesturing to the enraged fox Yo-Kai.

"Easy fixing," Lord Enma smirked.

" **Not exactly…"** Entranced Kyubi responded, snapping his fingers.

An Entranced controlled Spolierena and Unchikuma walked in, carrying something locked in a cage. Entranced Kyubi again snapped his fingers, and the creature in the cage let out a mighty roar…

* * *

Yo-Kai: Entranced Gargaros

Tribe: Entranced

Rank: SS

* * *

"Oh? One of the Terror Time guardians, huh?" Lord Enma noted before scoffing, "Easy. Stay back you guys… I got this,"

"You certainly do…" Inaho commented.

"All right lover girl let's go," Nate said as he dragged Inaho into the Buster car, where the unconscious Katie presently was.

However, one loud roar from the Entranced Gargaros suddenly created a purple void around anyway out. Lord Enma gave a roll of his eyes as he teleported near the powerful Yo-Kai, "You really want to fight with the lord of all Yo-Kai."

Entranced Gargaros simply growled and smacked Lord Enma into the ground, but the mighty Yo-Kai didn't seem injured by it.

" **Absorb some of the energy from your fellow Entranced!"** Entranced Kyubi yelled.

" **WHAT?!"** Punitrance gasped as he quickly ran over to inside the Buster car to avoid this.

"What's he going to do?"

" **What our old boss did to gain power… by absorbing the energy to achieve a Rank that only Lord Enma himself can attain… the X Rank,"**

"Whisper, what's the 'X Rank'?" Nate inquired.

"That Rank is nothing more than a mere myth. The highest Rank there is is SS and that's that," he stated firmly.

"The X Rank is real. I am the only one who can unlock its secrets," Lord Enma told them.

" **Thanks for that knowledge,"** Entranced Kyubi smirked.

"...shoot…" Enma growled.

Entranced Gargaros then started to absorb the energy of the Entranced, causing them to disappear as their energy was sapped away. As the Oni absorbed more energy, he started to get bigger and was surrounded in a dark aura. Punitrance stuck close to Katie, so he wouldn't be absorbed into him. Entranced Gargaros smacked Lord Enma and there was a loud 'crack' sound as something fell from his outfit. Entranced Kyubi picked it up to reveal it was half of a coin, one side with Lord Enma's symbol and the other side had an X on it.

" **May not be the whole thing, but it'll do!"** he smirked as he held it into the air. Every Entranced flew towards him, including the ones Gargaros had absorbed and the ones attached to any Yo-Kai.

" **HELP!"** Punitrance yelled as he was being dragged into the vortex. Luckily, Jibanyan was able to catch him and keep him away from their foe.

Entranced Kyubi began to laugh manically as the fusion of all the energy was completed. He stood almost as tall as the building, his fur now totally darkened and laughing evilly.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Entranced Dark Kyubi

Tribe: Entranced

Rank: X

* * *

"FALLBACK!" Burly yelled to their forces, but nobody was able to escape the building because of Entranced Dark Kyubi firing dark fire by the exits.

" **None of you are leaving, I will make all of you pay for ruining everything!"** he shouted before he looked at Nate, **"Starting with you."**

Nate was completely terrified and unable to even move or speak. Entranced Dark Kyubi prepared a giant dark fireball and hurled it at Nate.

"NATE!" Whisper yelled as he shoved Nate out of the way of the attack, taking the full force of it himself.

"WHISPER!" Nate gasped upon seeing Whisper do that for him, "...why?"

"Because… you're my master and my friend," Whisper smiled as he managed to float over, "And we're a team,"

"We need a plan, fast," USApyon commented as he gave Inaho a smack to the head, "Did you hear me?"

"Yes. Plan. Uh… ugh… if only you Yo-Kai could power-up through our bonds and assume a form that slightly looks like one of us,"

"...you watch way too much Capujin for your own good," USApyon groaned.

"There… is a way for your partners to power-up," Enma informed as he floated over, injuries from what Entranced Gargaros did to him heavily visible.

"Lord Enma!" Nate and Inaho gasped as they hurried over to try and help him.

"Gather the power of all your Yo-Kai friends into your watches. That… combined with…" he paused to take out the other broken half of the coin that was stolen, "Combined with this, will allow your Yo-Kai partners to assume an X Rank form,"

"Me and Nate did something like that to power-up Fuyunyan and Jibanyan in the past," Guts N informed, "But this is going to be totally awesome!"

Nate and Inaho both gave a nod and turned to the Yo-Kai Army and the Yo-Kai freed from Kyubi's control.

" **You will not stop me! I will kill that boy, make sure he never becomes a Yo-Kai, and keep my bride forever!"** Entranced Dark Kyubi yelled, only to get knocked back by an attack from Gargaros.

"Watch bearers, allow me and my brothers to give you our friendship," Gargaros stated, tossing three Yo-Kai Medal to Nate.

"Only problem is, I don't know if two watches will be enough power," Enma admitted.

"Luckily, we got three," Blizzaria-chan smiled, pointing to the Watch still in Katie's hand, "Will that suffice?"

"She needs at least one befriended Yo-Kai," Enma informed.

Komasan trotted on over, "Ah'll be glad to give her mah medal."

Thus, he placed the Medal into her hand and the watch shimmered for a moment, now assuming a pink color and having a string of sorts around the hole near the top. Komasan then proceeded to place it onto Katie, who gave a soft smile despite still being unconscious.

"MINNA!" Guts N yelled to every Yo-Kai, "LEND THEM YOUR POWER! YOUR BONDS ARE THE ONLY THING THAT CAN SAVE US ALL!"

Nods came around as Guts N again yelled 'MINNA' at the top of his lungs, and soon all the Yo-Kai were surrounded in spheres of energy before the energy was launched into the three Yo-Kai Watches. Jibanyan, Komasan and USApyon all stood ready to take in the energy.

"GO FOR IT!/IKUZO!" Nate and Inaho yelled as the energy was shot from the three watches towards the trio of Yo-Kai.

"I'm not staying in the sidelines!" Whisper yelled as he quickly flew over to the trio.

"Go away!" USApyon yelled.

"Oh mah!" Komasan added.

"Nyot again…" Jibanyan groaned.

The energy soon hit the four Yo-Kai, which combined the four quickly.

The resulting Yo-Kai stood inside of USApyon's spacesuit, with Komasan's eyebrows in place of the ears atop of it, Jibanyan's tails sticking out of the back, Jibanyan's haramaki around the waist, Komasan's bag tied together with Jibanyan's bell, and had Buchinyan's white and red colors in the center, with bits of blue and yellow amidst it.

"What did we just do?" Nate blinked.

"Koma…" they began in Komasan's voice.

"USA…" they continued in USApyon's voice.

"BUCHINYAN!" it announced in all four voices.

* * *

Yo-Kai: KomaUSABuchinyan

Tribe: Charming

Rank: X

* * *

" **NO!"** Entranced Dark Kyubi growled as KomaUSABuchinyan turned to face him.

"Time to put an end to this," he said as he pulled out USApyon's blaster. He let a jetpack charge with energy before taking into the air.

" _Oh mah! This is so fast!"_ Komasan's voice yelled within the fusion.

" _Indeed it is,"_ Whisper agreed.

" _Deal with it!"_ both Jibanyan and USApyon told them.

KomaUSABuchinyan managed to get in close and begin firing blasts at Entranced Dark Kyubu, which the dark Yo-Kai managed to tank.

" _Any ideas?"_ USApyon asked as their fusion had to evade attacks.

" _I got one,"_ Jibanyan said as the fusion pulled out Whisper's tablet.

" _What are you doing with the Yo-Kai Pad?!"_ Whisper asked, not liking what was going on. KomaUSABuchinyan used the tablet as a shield and was able to block the attack. _"JIBANYAN THIS IS YOUR WORST IDEA EVER!"_

" _Would you rather we get hit inystead!"_ Jibanyan exclaimed.

"He's distracted," Inaho whispered as she turned to Nate, "Take your girlfriend and get out of here!"

"What are you saying, I'm not leaving," Nate retorted.

"You don't get it, while KomaUSABuchinyan is fighting, you can leave and take her to safety. Now's your best bet or else she might get hurt while she's like this," Inaho explained, "Now take your tuccus and book it!"

Nate smiled at her, "Thanks idiot. I owe ya one,"

"Get me a date with Eddie and we're even," Inaho whispered to him.

Nate gave a nod as he grabbed Katie, bridal style, and made a run for the exit. Entranced Dark Kyubi noticed this and let out a mighty roar, swatting the fused Yo-Kai out of the air like a fly.

" **YOU! ARE! NOT! LEAVING! WITH! MY! BRIDE!"** Entranced Dark Kyubi yelled as he exited the building and charged a dark fire ball, **"DIE AND NEVER RETURN!"**

* * *

KomaUSABuchinyan gasped and saw the Yo-Hammer nearby.

* * *

The fireball was launched at Nate and he knew he wasn't fast enough to outrun it and simply held one of Katie's hands as he waited for their inevitable demise…

…

…

…

It didn't hit. Something stopped it. Nate opened his eyes and saw Whisper was holding back the attack with the Yo-Hammer.

"Whisper…" Nate gasped.

"GET OUT OF HERE! I CAN ONLY HOLD THIS FOR SO LONG!" Whisper yelled.

"...you… saved my life…" Nate whispered.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Whisper yelled.

Nate nodded and hurried off into the night covered forest. Whisper smiled as he smacked the fireball to the ground and smirked a bit.

"If you want to hurt my master… you are going through me!" Whisper yelled.

" **I WILL ERADICATE YOU!"** Entranced Dark Kyubi roared, when two blasts hit his back.

"Hey!" Inaho yelled, making him turn to face her and a Yo-Kai, "Don't forget about us!"

The Yo-Kai near her was the X Rank fusion, but the part that looked like Buchinyan now looked more like Jibakoma.

* * *

Yo-Kai: USAJibakoma

Tribe: Charming

Rank: X

* * *

"Yer gonnya pay fer tryin' ta hurt our partnyers!" USAJibakoma yelled as he flew up into the air, "Inyaho, cover me!"

"All over it," Inaho smiled as she loaded Lord Enma's Medal into the Yo-Blaster, quickly planting a kiss onto the medal insert as it hummed with power, "Here I go…"

 **=LORD ENMA POWER!=**

The Yo-Blaster began to charge up power before it fired a huge blast of energy towards Entranced Dark Kyubi. The resulting energy, however, overloaded the Yo-Blaster and caused it to short out. Steve Jaws groaned in response to that. The blast ended up managing to destroy some of the Entranced attached onto Entranced Dark Kyubi.

USAJibakoma flew up and charged up a powerful blast, after firing it, the blast assumed the shapes of USApyon, Komasan and Jibanyan together, before spiraling and managing to send off almost all of the Entranced powering Dark Kyubi.

" **No… you won't stop me! Not when I'm so close!"** he growled in anger as he flung several fireballs off, but USAJibakoma quickly shot them away… except for one, which was heading towards Whisper.

"You won't hurt my master ever again, you monster," Whisper growled as he loaded in USAJibakoma's Medal into the Yo-Hammer.

 **=X RANK POWER!=**

The hammer actually absorbed the fireball and with a single swing, the fireball was sent back to Entranced Dark Kyubi ridding him of his dark powers.

Whisper then flew up and loaded in his own Yo-Kai Medal into the Yo-Hammer.

 **=SLIPPERY POWER!=**

Whisper then used the hammer like a lasso and smacked Entranced Kyubi to the ground with his Yo-Kai Pad, rendering the powerful Yo-Kai unconscious and now Entranced-less.

"You… beat him…" Jibanyan's voice gasped from USAJibakoma.

"Who's useless now?" Whisper smirked as he took out hand-cuffs, "You are under arrest for kidnapping, assault, stalking, more kidnapping, mind control, association with a known criminal force and attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent, if you give up that right anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of Yo-Kai Law."

* * *

Nate had managed to pass through a Mirapo and continued down the mountain, running right towards his and Katie's homes. However, Nate was both drained from lack of sleep and the long battle he was just in, so he ended up passing out just about a block away from his house.

Luckily, a pink nekomata saw the two unconscious kids and aided in getting them closer to Nate's home.

* * *

Mrs. Adams sat on the porch, tears dripping down from her eyes out of worry for her missing son and Mrs. Forester's missing daughter. She was just about to head in, when she saw a small glimmer on the sidewalk.

"Huh?" she blinked as she turned around and walked over, seeing it was the Yo-Kai Watch U and quickly remembered it was the Watch her son was always wearing. She began to tear up further as she walked over and saw both Nate and Katie, both of whom were still unconscious, "Nate! Katie!"

She then quickly ran to the door and opened it up, "Aaron, call an ambulance. Nate and Katie are both back and unconscious!"

"On it," he informed.

* * *

The Yo-Kai soon arrived by Nate's house as Nate and Katie were both put into an ambulance and on their way to the hospital.

"...wow, they're both finally safe," Jibanyan smiled.

"Oh mah swirls, we did it," Komasan added.

"You're welcome," a new voice added, being the pink nekomata who had helped the two unconscious kids, but the nekomata lept onto the ambulance as it drove off.

"Wait!" Jibanyan yelled as he, Komasan, Whisper, Blizzaria, Enranenra and Guts N got onto the ambulance as it headed towards the hospital.

* * *

Pikatwig: And that's that. Kyubi has been beaten and arrested, Katie has been rescued and… now she has a Yo-Kai Watch.

Muk854: Yep, this has been one heck of a chapter.

Pikatwig: We're still not done with the story, we are nearing the end though. And we now learn that the black Yo-Kai is Nathaniel Adams, Nate's grandfather and inventor of the Yo-Kai Watch. Before anybody asks, I will try to go see the first Yo-Kai Watch movie, but I can't promise anything.

Muk854: Same here.

Pikatwig: Mainly for the Fuyunyan Medal, but even if I can't get it, there's going to be an event in Wibble Wobble where you can befriend him.

Muk854: Wait there is, how did you hear about that?

Pikatwig: The YouTube released ad for the movie on the official Yo-Kai Watch YouTube page mentioned that in the description.

Muk854: Oh, I need to read the description on videos more often. But I'm definitely looking forward for that event.

Pikatwig: We have no confirmation when it's occurring, but we know it's happening. Anyhow… we got some more confirmed YW2 names… nearly every new Yo-Kai in the second game now has their new names… and I like them, but what's more on the annoying side is the Kaima… or rather, the 'Wicked Tribe', and the names the Kai Servants gained.

Muk854: How bad can their name be?

Pikatwig: "Wrongnek", "Scaremaiden" (which actually is kinda cool), "Feargus", "Defectabull", "Gnomine", "Shamsol", "Mad Kappa", "Badsmella", "Madmunch" and "Grublappa".

Muk854: Oh wow, I see your point now. Those names are bad, except for Scaremaiden that's pretty cool.

Pikatwig: And Ubane's dub name… I don't know what to make of it. 'Dame Dedtime'.

Muk854: What kind of name is that?

Pikatwig: *shrugs* Anyhow, for constience's sake, any major players won't have their names changed in this story, the YW One-Shots, and any stories that are tied in with those. ...and maybe my Pokemon/Yo-Kai Watch crossover, not sure about that one yet.

Muk854: If anything when I do my stories some of the names I'll change, but for the most part they'll stay with their original names, or I might come up with a name for them myself.

Pikatwig: Like I did for several Yo-Kai in the YW One-Shots and within this one. Karikaribacon is Crazycon, Relatte is Amanjiru, and Peraperaion is Translion.

Muk854: Yeah.

Pikatwig: And the pink nekomata… you'll see who she is next time, I can confirm that. Now then, for the big things like the X Rank and Whisper being the one to stop Kyubi. I came up with the X Rank because… well… that's spoilers for another project, so I can't say that. And Whisper being the one to stop Kyubi is to show his loyalty to Nate and slight apology for something he said a couple chapters ago. More on that next time.

Muk854: So next chapter is definitely going to show the friendship the two have, even though most of the time Nate finds Whisper annoying.

Pikatwig: Heck, while Nate is slightly annoyed by Whisper, he does care about him. This is shown back in the episode where Shogunyan debuted.

Muk854: Oh yeah true.

Pikatwig: Speaking of Shogunyan, his upgrade to Last Shogunyan and Robonyan Future Mode's into Robonyan USA is something I honestly expect the anime to actually do. Robonyan did upgrade himself into Robonyan Future Mode, or Robonyan F, in the anime proper.

Muk854: It'll definitely be nice to see in the anime.

Pikatwig: And now for two other things. There are two references to Kamen Rider seasons in this chapter. The scene where Robonyan Future Mode's and Shogunyan's Medals change to their new forms was inspired from the episode of Kamen Rider Wizard where Haruto gained the Infinity Ring and how Jibanyan, Komasan, USApyon and Whisper interact while in their X Rank Yo-Kai forms is inspired from how the Taros, from Kamen Rider Den-O, interacting while in Climax Mode. Heck, there's another Den-O reference with Whisper asking if there's a 'Ryunyan' after the introduction of Momotaronyan, Urashimanyan and Kintaronyan. Just saying.

Muk854: Wonder if people will notice them, but there was something that surprised me in this chapter. Back when they needed three watches to achieve X Rank, I was surprised that Komasan gave Katie his Medal and not Punitrance. Just surprised is all.

Pikatwig: They're depicted alongside each-other in some artwork and stuff… I've mentioned this a few times, so I'll try and be quick. The start-up screen for the original game has Komasan walking with Katie, some promotional art has them interacting and Komasan and Katie dance together during the second ending theme.

Muk854: Ok I see your point, so anything else to mention about this chapter?

Pikatwig: Not that I can think of. So stay tuned until next time… and quick FYI, there'll be another YW One-Shot posted after this goes up. Just FYI.

Muk854: Wait before we close, we forgot about the favorite parts.

Pikatwig: Oh. Whisper being the one to ultimately stop Kyubi. Shows that, despite everything they go through, Whisper is loyal and Nate's friend.

Muk854: For me it was when they did "Keep Away" with the watch before getting it to Katie. Ok now we can end off.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

Muk854: And stay alert for the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Pikatwig: *sits and watches some cutscenes from Yo-Kai Watch 2, with Katie as the playable character* Thank you…

Muk854: No problem. *Reads reviews of last chapter* Seriously not one mention of it.

Pikatwig: Mention of what, mind my asking?

Muk854: There is no mention in any of the reviews about Inaho asking to go on a date with Eddie, I thought people would say something about that.

Pikatwig: Surprising. Also… there was no mention of Inaho's little crush on Lord Enma in the three reviews for the last chapter… and I should note that Lord Enma actually recently showed up in the anime, though what the circumstances of that appearance were and if both Nate and Inaho were there are unknown.

Muk854: True, maybe after the watches had summoned Lord Enma the first time they're able to summon him without the assistance of the other, but that's just a theory.

Pikatwig: Well, whatever the circumstances of Enma's summon must've been pretty serious, since the preview for that episode had Nate summon in Robonyan F, Snartle, Lie-In Heart and Shogunyan.

Muk854: Wow, if whatever he was facing was able to take them down, then it must be serious enough to get Enma's help.

Inaho: So… we could potentially summon him individually? *gets hearts in her eyes and takes out Lord Enma's Medal*

USApyon: No you don't! *grabs the Medal*

Inaho: GET BACK HERE WITH THAT! *chases after USApyon*

Nate: ...and there are people who think I should be paired up with her…

Muk854: I know right, I don't understand why my friend supports that. Especially with how she has some strange methods of doing things, someone showed me a picture of her making something in a cauldron, and she was making chocolate for Valentine's Day.

Pikatwig: ...seriously?

Muk854: It's weird I know, and he had to explain that, just by looking at the images I thought it was some sort of love potion or something because she had something wrapped up in a bag with a heart on it.

Pikatwig: Uh-huh… *looks at laptop* Oh! I found the episode! *watches it a bit* ...hoo boy… the Yo-Kai inspirts Katie and messes her up, based on her expression it did something very bad, and refused to undo the inspiritment. Nate summons in Kyubi, Venoct, and the four Yo-Kai I mentioned earlier. When the Yo-Kai still refuses to undo the inspiritment… Nate brings in Lord Enma!

Muk854: Wow this Yo-Kai really messed up, shows that Nate would do anything to protect Katie.

Pikatwig: Yep. We sadly don't find out what happens as the episode ends just as Enma is summoned to face the Yo-Kai.

Muk854: But wait if that was an episode and Lord Enma was there, then that means the second movie was canon, and since Fuyunyan was in there then that also means the first movie was canon. Since both movies are canon then does that mean the third will be canon as well?

Pikatwig: Who knows.

Inaho: Chotto! *stops chasing USApyon* I can summon Lord Enma on my own! *smiles widely as a firey aura surrounded her* GIVE ME THAT MEDAL RIGHT NOW USAPYON!

USApyon: Nice going, bakas! *runs as fast as he possibly could*

Muk854: *Sweatdrops* There is something wrong with her.

Pikatwig: As if that wasn't obvious as is…

Muk854: In other news, Yo-Kai Watch 2 just came out and I was able to get Boney Spirits the day it came out.

Pikatwig: Nice.

Muk854: Haven't gotten that far but already I'm liking it. And just as an FYI I'm playing as Katie, mainly because I chose Nate in the first game.

Pikatwig: And because I kinda requested it… because from the people who got review copies of the game and have uploaded it to YouTube… NONE of them have chosen Katie. And I do mean NONE of them!

Muk854: Yeah that sucks, she's a great character and it sucks how she isn't appreciated. But eventually we'll get videos of people using her.

Pikatwig: Not to be to negative… but the Yo-Kai Watch 2 website merely mentions you can play as her in a SIDE NOTE! Yea… they basically say Nate's the main character and Katie being playable was like a sticky note put onto an essay to correct a single typo. Basically… an after-thought.

Muk854: Oh yeah… so even the people who make the game, not entirely since the site was from Nintendo, aren't a fan of her.

Pikatwig: Yea… well, the Japanese fans do seem to like her. I did find several people doing playthroughs of the first two games with her. Take the victories where you can get them.

Muk854: Agreed, well I think we delayed long enough. Let's get to this chapter.

Pikatwig: Ok.

Disclaimers: Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Lev-*USApyon ran through the disclaimers and towards the camera, bonking the camera and cracking the lense.*

Inaho: GET BACK HERE WITH THAT MEDAL!

Pikatwig: ...Camera Guy, fix it.

Camera Guy: Ok! *walks over*

Muk854: Question, why is Camera Guy just a human with a camera for a head?

Pikatwig: I have no idea.

Camera Guy: Fixed!

Pikatwig: Let's start already…

* * *

Katie slowly began to regain consciousness in the hospital, vaguely hearing bits of a conversation between a doctor and her parents. She was having a bit of trouble waking up due to having constantly being forced into a state of slumber over the time she was missing, which has caused some problems with her internal clock. Eventually, her parents saw that she was trying to get up and rushed to her side.

"Katie!" they yelled, making her cover her ears in pain, though her parents didn't seem to notice and just continued saying how grateful they are that she was alright loudly.

"...hi mom… hi dad…" Katie managed to speak, taking a nearby pillow to try and muffle a bit of the sound. Her parents had stopped talking and allowed her to speak, while also giving her ears some relief, "I missed you…"

"You're safe…" her mother smiled, "Thank goodness you're alright."

"Yea…" Katie nodded as she held her hand to her head, "...where's Nate?"

"Huh?"

"...he saved me," Katie informed.

The doctor had come up to her, "Katie, Nate's in another room. But because he had trouble sleeping he's still unconscious, so it's going to be a while until you can see him."

"Ok," Katie nodded as she relaxed a little, before seeing something on the nightstand near her, which was the pink pocket watch, "...what's this?"

"We don't know. When you and Nate were found, it was around your neck," the doctor informed, "It strangely has the same symbol as Nate's watch does,"

Katie reached for the watch and saw that it indeed had the same symbol in the center as Nate's watch. This confused Katie since Nate said his watch was made by his grandfather and that there was no other places to get it. She set the watch down and got back under the covers to relax a little.

Nearby, Komasan, Komajiro, Enraenra and Punitrance were all there and keeping an eye on Katie, making sure that they wouldn't be seen from her for now.

* * *

"I still wannya knyow who you are!" Jibanyan asked the pink nekomata, who was sitting just outside the door to the hospital room Katie was in.

"My nyame is Sailornyan," she commented, striking an iconic pose…

* * *

Yo-Kai: Sailornyan

Rank: A

Tribe: Charming

* * *

Everyone sweatdropped from her pose, with Jibanyan speaking next "Nyot another Sailor Press fan, I thought Inyaho was bad enyough."

"It's Sailor Piers! Bakas!" she yelled in annoyance. The fact that she corrected the name and used a Japanese term just showed more of the resemblance between her and Inaho, "I don't knyow who you're all talking about! I was just being nyice!"

"Alright, alright, sorry," Jibanyan apologized.

"Regardless, we are grateful for your help. Arigatou," Fuyunyan thanked, "Now then, I must be off!"

"Aren't you going to stay and wait until Nyate gets better?" Jibanyan asked.

"I would, but nyow that Nyathaniel is a Yo-Kai, we got some catching up to do," he informed as he floated off.

"I just checked in on Whisper," Blizzaria informed as she floated over to Jibanyan, "He's doing alright, but he will need time to recover from the injuries he got from protecting Nate and Katie,"

"Alright," Jibanyan nodded, "I'm still surprised he actually did that, I have more respect for him nyow."

"Same here…" Blizzaria admitted as she saw Jibanyan looking into the room Nate was in with a worried expression, "Don't worry, Jibanyan-kun. Nate's going to be ok, he's just exhausted is all."

Jibanyan gave a small nod as he sat down with Blizzaria sitting nearby to comfort him.

* * *

Katie sat in her room with a slightly worried expression on her face, unable to stop worrying about the kidnapper coming for her again. She tried to keep her mind off of it, but she just couldn't.

' _He found me once… he might be able to do it again. And I'm easy prey now like this, and worst of all, he can hurt Nate while he's still unconscious.'_ Katie thought as she grabbed onto the blanket and held it as tightly as she could. She tried to find something, anything, to keep her mind off of those thoughts, and the watch sitting on her night stand was the only thing in the room.

"...I guess… Nate got it for me," Katie guessed as she picked it up and saw the button on it, "...what is this?"

She pressed the button and the light shined for a moment. The Yo-Kai in the room quickly moved away from the light as she mindlessly aimed it around, "Just a flashlight… I guess it's cool…"

Katie then, unknowingly, aimed the watch at Komasan and the light revealed him. She set the watch down, before she got a worried look on her face, "...if he finds out I'm here… he'll take me again. I… I don't want to be taken again… not again. I… just need to be quiet… just try to forget about him."

Komasan looked at her for a moment before he slowly began to approach her.

"What are ya doin'?" Komajiro asked.

"Ah'm gonna help her," Komasan whispered as he slowly approached Katie. He climbed into the bed and then proceeded to give Katie a much needed hug. Katie gave a small gasp, but calmed down as she relaxed a little, "Everythin' 'll be al'ight…"

"Who was that?" Katie asked as she looked around, "Great… now I'm hearing thing…"

Komasan simply realized that Katie could see him, but didn't stop his hug. Katie then turned to face him, before she gave a wide smile.

"How sweet, someone left me a stuffed animal," she commented, "Not sure what animal it is, but it's cute."

She picked Komasan up and gave him a small hug, with Komajiro giving him a perplexed look.

"I think she may be having PTSD,"

"What's that?" Komasan managed to mouth to her.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It happens when someone goes through a traumatizing moment that changes them a bit as they go through what happened," Enraenra explained.

"Oh," Komasan mouthed as Katie continued to hug him, _'...maybe bein' a stuffed animal to Katie is the best thing Ah can do fer her right now. Since Yo-Kai have given 'er so much trouble, I should just be somethin' ta comfert her,'_

"You're so soft and cuddly!" Katie smiled, "I need to thank whoever gave me you, you're so cute!"

Komasan smiled as Katie was obviously very relaxed and happy right now, _'Looks like Ah'm al'eady makin' 'er as happy as a newborn lamb in spring,'_

* * *

Nate was still fast asleep, with Jibanyan sleeping near him and keeping alert even while asleep.

"Mou… how long is he going to sleep?" Inaho asked.

"Why are we even here?" USApyon inquired.

"Because I need to tell him Kyubi's been captured and he doesn't need to worry about anything," Inaho informed as a knock came from the door. Inaho quickly gave USApyon a 'zip it' motion and then turned to see Bear and Eddie.

"Um, is this the room for Nate Adams?" Bear asked as she nodded and gestured to the sleeping Nate.

"Hai!" Inaho nodded, "I'm Inaho Misora. I go to your school and I was helping investigate the case,"

"Oh, I heard about you," Eddie commented, "You're the smartest person in 5-1,"

"You got that right, but I also like to think I'm the smartest person in the whole school," she commented, "I mean, who else has a detective agency."

"You may have a detective agency, but you're officially our school's second smartest person, behind me," Eddie informed, "But I'm impressed by that,"

Inaho began to blush brightly, "Oh well, arigatou."

USApyon noticed her blush and rolled his eyes, _'First Lord Enma and now this kid, *sighs*, at least she's now interested in a human instead of a Yo-Kai. Then again… didn't she mention she wanted to go on a date with this kid once? Or did I imagine that?'_

"So, is it true that Nate saved Katie?" Bear inquired.

"Yep," Inaho nodded, "He was a completely different person then he was before. He must really like that girl."

"Huh, I guess he isn't as average as we thought if was able to do that," Eddie commented.

"Suppose so," Bear smiled, "So… do you know where Katie is?"

"Right across the hall," Inaho informed, with Bear and Eddie heading out, "Oh, hey Eddie?"

"Yea?"

"Nice meeting you,"

"Same to you,"

Thus, Eddie and Bear headed off to go and visit Katie. Inaho blushed and giggled happily at the conversation she had with Eddie, "He's even better than I thought he was."

"So now you have two boyfriends?" USApyon inquired.

"I haven't asked either of them out," Inaho retorted, "But can you blame me, both of them are just perfect. Eddie is everything that I could ever ask for, while Enma has the looks, I can't think of any better people."

She continued babbling on and on and on about the two, with USApyon trying his best to find a moment to get her to shut up. He was slowly getting irritated with her before she finally paused to take a moment to breath. Inaho continued to babble, before USApyon walloped her on the head with a pillow to get her to stop talking.

"I needed that," Inaho smiled as she fell to the ground, hearts in her eyes and instead of chirping birds, there were little pictures of Enma and Eddie swirling around her head.

* * *

Katie sat with Komasan nearby, the komainu wearing a red leaf atop his head that would allow him to be perceived as a stuffed animal to other humans, when she heard the door open and Bear and Eddie entered. "Hey guys," she greeted.

"Hi Katie," Eddie greeted as he and Bear slowly walked in.

"How are you doing?" Bear inquired.

"Pretty tired, very scared, likely going to be dealing with PTSD for years and years… but other than that, I'm fine, I guess," Katie shrugged.

"Well that's good, I guess," Bear commented before he noticed Komasan, "Hey where'd you get that?"

"Oh someone gave it to me while I was recovering,"

"According to this card here… it looks like it was Nate," Eddie informed, seeing a card that simply read 'From Nate' on the ground.

Katie blushed a bit upon seeing this and smiled softly, "Well that's sweet of him, I need to thank him once he wakes up."

"People at the school need to know something," Bear began, "Was it Nate who kidnapped you?"

"What?" Katie blinked.

"We don't think it was, but several of your friends, other students, and even some teachers and other staff thought Nate was the one who kidnapped you," Eddie explained, "So we need your word to put it all to rest, was he the one who kidnapped you?"

"No, he wasn't," Katie responded, "Nate was the one who saved me from the kidnapper, he would never do anything like that to me."

"Do you know who actually did it?"

Katie was silent as she slowly recalled the kidnapper's face, but began to get a look of pure terror. She held her head in fear and looked like she was about to scream, when Komasan was able to hug her and calm her down.

"Are you alright?!" both Bear and Eddie asked in worry.

"I'm alright…" she panted for a few seconds, "I'm… alright."

"So you can't recall the actual kidnapper?" Bear inquired with Katie shaking her head no, "That's alright, as long as everyone knows it wasn't Nate, everything is good."

"Yea…" Katie nodded as she held onto Komasan tightly.

"Oh mah…" Komasan muttered, having trouble breathing.

Katie slowly loosened her grip as she calmed down a bit more, "Do we know when Nate will wake up?"

"It's hard to say, from what the doctors told us he couldn't sleep because he kept having nightmares," Eddie informed, "He's been through a lot, we just have to wait 'til he wakes up."

"Alright," Katie nodded as Bear and Eddie headed off.

* * *

Evening soon rolled around though Katie found herself unable to sleep, partially due to her fear of the kidnapper returning and partially due to her internal clock having been messed up, so she just sat on the bed while holding onto Komasan.

"Nate saved my life…" Katie muttered, "Did he do it because I'm a good friend or, could it be that he might like me? Is it possible, I haven't seen any signs from him that he does, but then again he might like somebody else. There was some other girl with him, someone with purple hair, and she had a watch like Nate's, it even had the same design. Who is she, and does Nate like me or her?"

Komasan had to bite his tongue, metaphorically, to not tell Katie the truth that the girl she was just describing was a person that Nate could hardly even stand being around.

"Why would Nate even like me? I've been rude to him so many times, heck I call him average which I'm pretty sure he doesn't like being called that." Katie thought aloud, "And I'm so rude to him… why would he like me? ...then again… why did he save me? Was it to just clear his own name or because he wanted to see me again? ...I wish Nate was awake so I could ask him…"

Katie turned to her side and began to remember the day she first met Nate…

* * *

 _Katie was five years old and her dad had just dropped her off for her first day of school. As she said goodbye to him and walked towards the school, she noticed a boy her age with a red shirt with a white star. For some reason, Katie felt some odd feeling inside of her when she saw him._

 _As the day went on, the feeling started to get bigger whenever she saw the boy. She had also heard people whisper about him, saying that he seemed a bit average. When school ended, she decided to speak with boy and get to know him. As she walked over, some of the older kids walked on over and began to bother him._

 _Katie was shocked at this, quickly informing her dad about this, and she didn't even realize that she was running up to him and stood between him and the older kids._

" _Leave him alone!" Katie yelled._

" _Well lookee here, the kid has his girlfriend protecting him," one of them commented._

 _Katie blushed a bit, but didn't budge. The teacher and her father were able to get the bullies to stop, leaving Katie to speak with the boy "...are you ok?"_

" _Yea, I'm fine. Thanks," the boy smiled, "I'm Nate,"_

" _I'm Katie, nice to meet you," Katie smiled._

" _Katie, it's time to go," her dad called out._

" _I guess I'll see you around," Katie smiled at Nate._

" _Uh… Katie… I like your pigtails, they look nice on you,"_

 _Katie blushed and smiled, "Thank you…"_

" _But I think it would look cuter on you if you had a ponytail," Nate offered, blushing himself._

* * *

Katie blushed and giggled a bit, the fact that she followed Nate's suggestion and switched to a ponytail amused her a bit.

"...he suggested it, huh?" she giggled as she looked to a mirror and slowly tied her hair back into a ponytail. She then thought for a moment and giggled as she put them back into the pigtails she had about five years ago, "He was right, a ponytail does look cuter, but the pigtails do look nice..."

She then put them back into a ponytail and smiled softly, "...what was that feeling I had back then anyway? It was… strong and… it felt warm inside, what was it?"

Katie sat back on her bed and thought about it, cuddling Komasan close to her as she sat. Katie slowly began to get drowsy as she sat there, laying comfortably on her bed. Punitrance bounced on up and began to bounce around, his motions putting Katie into a sort of trance like state, but she soon fell asleep.

"Clever thinkin' there," Komajiro told Punitrance.

* * *

 _Katie walked alongside Nate as the two were on a date in the park. Katie was smiling happily as they walked together and they looked at the beauty of the area._

" _This is so lovely, Nate," Katie smiled._

" _Not as lovely as you," Nate told her._

 _Katie blushed and giggled, "Why thank you."_

 _They walked together for a bit, before a certain male approached them. Katie immediately tensed up upon seeing it was the male who had kidnapped her, and hid behind Nate while shaking in terror._

" _Kyubi!" Nate growled in anger as he clenched his fist._

" _You will never escape," he smirked, snapping his fingers and causing fire to surround Nate and separate him from Katie, "Never. I'll always come for my bride."_

" _Leave me alone…" Katie mumbled, falling into a state of complete and utter fear, and couldn't do anything as Kyubi came closer._

" _Katie!" Nate yelled as it dawned on him what was going on, "This is just a dream! We're both asleep!"_

" _We're… asleep?" Katie managed to respond._

" _Oh no, I'm as real as I can be, and I'm coming for you dear," Kyubi said as he dashed towards to Katie._

" _Yo-Kai Medals, do your thing!" Nate yelled with Venoct, Last Shogunyan, Robonyan USA, Snartle, Lie-In Heart and Buchinyan emerged. They all attacked Kyubi and he was knocked away from Katie. Kyubi's human disguise was broken and he reverted into his Yo-Kai form._

" _...what… what is this guy?" Katie asked in a panic, curling up out of fear._

 _As he was getting up, he had launched a fireball towards Nate, which was blocked by the arrival of Appak. He was soon followed up by Faux Kappa and Mermaidyn, who all doused the fire. Nate ran over to Katie's side and looked at her._

" _Katie, we're both dreaming."_

" _Then why does it feel real?!"_

" _...it's a long story, but our dreams are connected."_

" _And… what are these things?!" Katie demanded to know as Buchinyan attacked Kyubi._

" _They're called Yo-Kai. They're the reason why strange things have been happening, and Kyubi is one of them. Katie the watch that you have," Nate said pointing to the pocket watch on her, "It allows you to see them, and once they enter your life, your life will never be quite the same."_

" _Yo… Yo-Kai?" she managed to respond as she looked to her pocket watch with an expression of fear. She stared at it for a moment before she flung it away._

" _Katie what's wrong?" Nate inquired._

" _I… I want nothing to do with that thing… I want nothing to do with the Yo-Kai," Kaite responded, "Please wake up… it's nothing more than a nightmare… please… I want to wake up!"_

 _Then everything went black._

* * *

Katie woke up and sweating heavily after the dream she just had, "Yo… Yo-Kai? Nate had to be making that up… there's no way Yo-Kai are real. They just can't." She then noticed the pocket watch and gave a very nervous look at it. She took a spare pillow and put it on top of the watch so that she wouldn't have to look at it. She then took a look at Komasan and hugged him tightly.

"No… don't be silly… it was just a terrible dream," she muttered while cuddling Komasan, "Yo-Kai aren't real. They're just something that was made up during this whole kidnapping, something my mind made to explain what I couldn't understand."

A thought then quickly hit her, "Then… what was Punitrance? ...was… was he a… Yo-Kai?" The thought of her small friend being a Yo-Kai had her think about more whether they were real, or just something that was made up.

She then took out the watch and stared at it for a moment, thinking about what Nate had said about it, "Uh… Punitrance? Are you here?"

" **Yep,"** he nodded as he bounced over to her side, **"I'm right here Katie, you just need to call,"**

Katie smiled and cuddled her small friend for a moment, "Glad to know you're real."

" **You thought I wasn't?"**

"Being honest, I don't know how much of what happened while I was kidnapped was real or not," Katie admitted, "It's just that everything has been confusing, and I have trouble understanding them."

Punitrance gave a nod to Katie, while Katie herself thought of something.

"...I can't believe I'm gonna ask you this but… are you a Yo-Kai?"

" **I… don't know. I mean, I can be summoned via the Yo-Kai Watch, but the jury's still out on if my species is 100% Yo-Kai, or only partially Yo-Kai,"**

Katie just stared for a moment.

" **I guess you could say I'm a spirit of some sort,"**

"Ok,"

"Th'nk we should reveal ourselves to 'er?" Komajiro asked.

"Not yet, she still hasn't fully grasped our existence, we just have to wait a bit more," Enraenra responded.

* * *

Katie was still awake as morning rolled in and she was served some breakfast by some of the staff. While Katie was happy to get the food, she found herself not completely willing to eat as she thought about her nightmare and the possibility of Yo-Kai being real.

"Katie?" a doctor began as he walked on in, "Are you ok?"

"Yea… just a little lost in thought," Katie told him, "...could I ask you about something?"

"Sure,"

"This may sound dumb, but are Yo-Kai real?"she asked.

The doctor looked at her for a bit before he started to laugh, "Oh Katie, Yo-Kai aren't real. They're just some old folklores that people made up."

Some of the Yo-Kai in ear-shot growled a little bit, but simply shrugged it off after a moment.

"I just had a strange dream where they were real,"

"Let me guess, some dark void where you were being chased by a giant oni?" he joked.

"...you've had that dream before?"

"Every kid has it at some point in their lives,"

"But it wasn't that, it was one where the kidnapper was a Yo-Kai and Nate summoned more of them to protect me," she informed.

"Dreams sometimes don't make sense, don't worry about it, ok?"

"Yea… thanks," Katie smiled as she continued to eat.

* * *

Inaho was soon back in the hospital to see if Nate had woken up, but to no avail. Katie saw her and shined the light from her watch to get Inaho's attention.

"Is she trying to see a Yo-Kai?" Inaho whispered to USApyon.

"Don't think so. I'm the only one around," USApyon responded, "Think she's trying to get your attention,"

The purplette gave a nod and headed over to Katie's room, "Did you want to talk to me?"

"Yea," Kaite nodded, "Who are you and… how do you know Nate?"

"Oh. Atashi wa, Inaho Misora. I'm in room 5-1. As for how I know Nate… we've spoken a couple times and I helped him find you and raid on the kidnapper's hideout," Inaho explained.

"You did, well thanks," she thanked.

"So… why did you want to speak with me?" Inaho inquired.

"...no reason… just saw you around Nate once or twice a-"

"Oh… I get it. You think I like him, don't you?" Inaho realized.

Katie was about to try and respond, but was stopped as Inaho continued talking.

"I can see where you get that, but I can assure you that I do not like him. He's really not my type of guy to go out with," she explained.

"Ok," Katie nodded as Inaho headed off. She was relieved from the response that she got from Inaho, knowing that she had no interest in Nate, "She seems nice and… kinda cute, I guess,"

" **Uh…?"** Punitrance blinked.

"What? Girls call each-other cute,"

" **Ok,"** Punitrance shrugged, **"So are you feeling a bit better from last night?"**

"Yea," Katie nodded as she cuddled Puntrance a bit, "...you're so cute, you know?"

Punitrance blushed a bit, **"No one has ever said that to me, thank you."**

"No problem," Katie smiled as she relaxed a bit, Komasan and Punitrance nearby.

* * *

Nate slowly began to stir himself, with Jibanyan and Blizzaria gasping and smiling happily, "Hi guys…"

"NYATE!" Jibanyan cheered joyfully as he jumped to his side.

"Good to see you're alright, Nate-san," Blizzaria smiled.

"How'd I get here?" Nate inquired.

Sailornyan walked on over, "That would be because of me, you're welcome by the way."

"Thank you," Nate smiled, "Wait… is Katie ok?"

"She's awake and she's good," Jibanyan assured.

"And… where's Whisper?" Nate inquired.

"Somebody say my name?" Whisper's voice inquired as USApyon rolled him in. Whisper himself was covered in bandages but was fine other than that, "Hi Nate,"

"Whisper!" Nate gasped, "You're ok!"

"But of course, nothing a fine butler like myself couldn't handle," Whisper commented.

"He did get banged up, but he'll be alright," Inaho assured as she walked on in, "Heya. Your girlfriend was asking what our relationship was like and stuff,"

"Katie's not my girlfriend," Nate responded.

"Anyway… came by to tell you that Kyubi's been arrested and is likely going to Yo-Kai jail for a long time," Inaho informed.

"Alright," Nate smiled.

Katie looked over and slowly walked over to the room, carrying Komasan, Punitrance and the pocket watch as she arrived.

"Hi Nate…" Katie said nervously, waving to him with her free hand.

"Katie… good to see you're alright," Nate said nervously as well.

Inaho smiled as she motioned for USApyon to follow, "I'll leave you two to talk…"

Thus, apart from the Yo-Kai, the room was now just Nate and Katie...

* * *

Pikatwig: Cliffhanger.

Muk854: Yeah, we just needed to end it where things are getting interesting.

Pikatwig: And we can discuss something really quick. The episode with Dracunyan is October 4th.

Muk854: Yep, and I'm excited for it. That episode is one of my favorite episodes of the show.

Pikatwig: Part of me was pondering if they'd hold it off for a Halloween special… and I was half-right. They skipped Saturday to air an episode in favor of a near full weekend of a Phineas & Ferb marathon… if I had to guess, maybe they were showing it off so that people could see the work Swampy and Marsh did before they begin to air Milo Murphy's Law.

Muk854: Oh yeah I heard of that show, I haven't kept up with the info on it so I don't know if it's out or not. But I seen some images of it and it looks interesting.

Pikatwig: Yea, they're using the same art style as Phineas & Ferb. That show was a big part of my life… and the day they first did a sneak peak of an episode is a very… uh… somber day. *looks around with a Yo-Kai Watch, but sees nothing* ...guess guardian angels aren't a form of Yo-Kai… *gets looks* Nothing important… nothing important…

Muk854: Um… ok. So this chapter was surely an interesting one wouldn't you say?

Pikatwig: Yea, certainly was.

*USApyon continued to run from Inaho, still with Lord Enma's Medal in tow. He was clearly getting tired from running, and was slowing down as Inaho was catching up*

Muk854: Think we should stop her or something?

Pikatwig: Uh… I suppose?

Inaho: AHA! *grabs the Medal* YES! IT'S ALL MINE! *pets the medal* My precious…

Nate: ...Katie, you mind handling this?

Katie: Yep. *walks over and swipes the Medal away from Inaho* This is for your own good, Inaho.

Inaho: GIVE IT BACK! *is restrained by Bear, Eddie and Jessica* LEMME GO! LEMME GO!

Jessica: Inaho, please stop!

Muk854: Yeah, she really needs help.

Katie: Anyhow…

Pikatwig: So, for those who read Muk's work, the flashback to how Katie and Nate met and became friends is taken from one of his stories.

Muk854: Yep, and in case anyone was wondering why it's been so long without another chapter, well… school is primarily the problem. But the next chapter is in progress, just wanted to let people know.

Pikatwig: Indeed I know that issue well…

Nate: Well, we're constantly on summer break in the games.

Pikatwig: ...no words, just, no words.

Muk854: Same here, got nothing to say about that.

Inaho: ...Ok, I'm calm now…

Pikatwig: Good. N-

*Before anybody could say anything, a Yo-Kai ran past them. The Yo-Kai itself was hidden because of a cloak and quickly evaded the watch bearers*

Pikatwig: Oh yea… hey, buddy, dumb question.

Muk854: Go ahead.

Pikatwig: How would you react if they did some sort of harem route thing with Nate, Katie and Inaho?

Muk854: … I… I… I would literally go to the people who are writing this anime and find out what the heck they were thinking!

Pikatwig: Alright, ask a dumb question.

Jibanyan: Why ask?

Pikatwig: Just a stupid question.

Jibanyan: Uh-huh… nyow I wannya ask the other author a stupid question.

Muk854: Go ahead, ask away.

Jibanyan: In any of your stories, would you find a way to at least reference the relationship between me and Blizzaria? Just asking.

Muk854: Well not in any of these main stories but like I said when I first used Hoodienyan, I do have plans on her own story, still working on how that should go, and there I'll make the reference between you two.

Jibanyan: Just askin'.

Pikatwig: Alright… favorite parts, buddy?

Muk854: Have to say the flashback of where they met.

Pikatwig: Yea, that was cute. And another one was when Komasan and Katie interacted and how the little guy comforted Katie.

Komasan: Aww shucks, yer makin' me blush.

Muk854: Yeah that scene was pretty neat. You know I wonder if this time we'll get reviews about the whole Inaho liking Eddie since this time it was mentioned more than the last chapter.

Inaho: Enma-san… please…

Pikatwig: Okay, can somebody DO something about her?!

*Eddie wordlessly walked over and planted a kiss on Inaho's cheek.*

Inaho: Aba… ba… bahahaha… *giggles a bit more, hearts in her eyes. Then she faints… right on top of USApyon*

USApyon: I think I prefer this to her chasing me for Lord Enma's Yo-Kai Medal…

Muk854: Well that's one way to take care of that.

Pikatwig: True that. Anyway… I think we're done for now. Just Live More.

Muk854: And stay alert for the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Pikatwig: *sits with a giddy look as he looked at the Hovernyan Yo-Motion Medal given out at the Yo-Kai Watch movie event*

Muk854: So you went to see the movie huh, you're lucky. I couldn't cause of some family matters.

Pikatwig: I am certainly happy that I did. So that makes this year one of the more eventful years I've ever had. There was San Japan, then the day before the movie was my field trip to Enchanted Rock… pretty good year for me… apart from February and March being terrible. Don't ask.

Muk854: Well good for you then. *suddenly, there was a shoving sound nearby* What was that?

Pikatwig: I dunno… *walks over and sees Inaho, hearts in her eyes, hugging Nate. Jibanyan and Whisper flew forward and shoved her off… only for her to zip right back and hug Nate again* ...you know, there are days I question that girl's sanity…

Muk854: Same here…

Multiheart: Not my doing…

Muk854: Wait so she's not inspirited… I don't have a good feeling about this.

Multiheart: Not being inspirited by _me_. There could be another Yo-Kai doing this.

Muk854: Oh right.

*Katie, who was hiding in the shadows, growled in anger at this. She clenched a hammer nearby and waited…*

Inaho: I like you a lot…

Nate: Get off of me!

Inaho: You're better than Eddie and Enma.

Nate: I mean it, idiot, get off!

Inaho: I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life, I can already imagine the family we'll have.

*Katie yelled as she charged over and began to hit Inaho with the hammer that Nate and Whisper used to battle the Wicked in the movie. A Wicked/Entranced left Inaho and Katie smashed it to bits*

Katie: *pants a bit* Punitrance… I hate your brethren.

Punitrance: **Ok.**

Pikatwig: Uh… ok?

Muk854: Well… that just happened.

Inaho: I'm alright… thanks for asking…

*Multiheart rolled her eyes as she flung her inspiritment stickers onto the two girls, making them both hug Nate with hearts in their eyes*

Nate: ...when did my life become a harem manga?

Pikatwig: ...why are you doing that?

Multiheart: To calm the tension.

Nate: ...Happiere could've done that…

Muk854: I don't even know what to say about what's happening right now.

*Multiheart removed the stickers and the girls snapped out of it*

Katie: ...that just happened.

Inaho: Yea… *lets go of Nate and walks off*

Pikatwig: I don't even know why she was here, she's not in this chapter…

Muk854: Who knows.

Blizzaria: So… can I comment on something?

Pikatwig: By all means.

Blizzaria: Thanks. *takes out pictures of when Nate and Katie were dressed as Jibanyan and herself for Halloween*

Pikatwig: Yea, that was cute.

Muk854: Yeah it was, but how did the others know about Yo-Kai, just asking?

Pikatwig: ...you do know that all of the Yo-Kai they were dressed as are based on actual mythology, right?

Muk854: … *Facepalms* Why do I forget stuff like that?

*shrugs came in response*

Pikatwig: Let's start already…

Disclaimers: Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Level-5 and its other owners.

* * *

Nate and Katie stood in silence in the room, neither knowing how to begin talking at this point. The Yo-Kai were just staring at both of them, waiting for something to happen.

"Well… this is awkward," Whisper commented.

Katie tilted her head a bit and looked around, likely wondering where the voice came from, "...Nate?"

"Yea?"

"Did you hear somebody talking with… what sort of sounded like a British accent?"

Nate was surprised that Katie was able to hear Whisper, but didn't show it, "Uh no, didn't hear anything like that."

"...uh… did you have an odd dream where… we were being chased by the kidnapper and he turned out to be some sort of… Yo-Kai?"

"Yea,"

"Yo-Kai aren't real… they just aren't. I mean… yea, during the few times I've had those memory gaps I think I see things that aren't there, like some sort of a floating marshmallow, a yellow-skinned man with a long nose, a small old lady, and a white mannequin, but I was told I was just imagining things…" Katie babbled, curling up into a ball in a corner nearby, "...and whatever that kidnapped did to make me love him made me just imagine an entire army of creatures… they just can't be real."

Nate slowly got up and walked over to pull her into a hug, which had her gasp in shock, "I'm sorry you had to go through all that…"

"...there were times I swore I could see you while I was sleeping…" Katie told him, "I felt like I could just reach out to you and I'd be safe…"

"There were several times I saw you in my dreams too… there was even one time when I was wide awake and I heard you calling out to me,"

"...that happened to me once too," Katie realized, "...what happened?"

Nate gave a small turn over to Whisper, who showed him the Yo-Kai Pad to explain it.

"Nate?" Katie began.

"Yea?"

"...thank you for saving me," Katie smiled as she got close to him, "...you're… far from average… you're amazing… courageous… and maybe even fearless. You're my hero…"

"Katie…" Nate whispered as she slowly got even closer.

The Yo-Kai saw what was happening and were keeping themselves from saying anything to ruin the moment.

"You got me gifts while I was recovering… you've listened to me while I've spoken on about my silly dreams… and… well… you've always been a great friend," Katie smiled, the gap between them being mere inches, "...thank you."

Nate was silent as Katie closed the gap between them…

Nate's eyes widened when he felt Katie's lips on his. He had always dreamt of this moment, but now feeling it for reals, he didn't know how to describe it. He slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss, with tears of joy rolling down his eyes.

Gasps came from the Yo-Kai in the room and Whisper happily took a picture of the tender moment between the two while wiping away some tears that were beginning to form.

Just outside the window were Fuyunyan and Guts N, both smiling at the moment between them.

"...take care of him," Guts N smiled, "She Kenny's granddaughter?"

"Somebody say my name?" a voice asked, making Guts N and Fuyunyan turn.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Guts K

Tribe: Brave

Rank: B

* * *

"Kenny?" Guts N gawked.

"Who else?" Guts K smirked.

Fuyunyan smiled a bit and looked back inside at the moment.

Nate and Katie finally separated and simply stared at each-other, both smiling and their faces stained with tears of joy.

"...Nate?"

"Yea?"

"...nevermind," Katie responded as she slowly stood up and headed to her hospital room, "I… need to go and think a bit,"

Nate nodded as he waved to her a little bit, before he got a large lovesick grin and fainted with hearts in his eyes.

* * *

Katie sat and simply began to ponder something…

' _Why did I do that? I mean… I like Nate, but… why did I kiss him? It seemed like a good thing at the moment but… why?'_ she thought to herself.

" **That was so sweet…"** Punitrance smiled as he bounced over to Katie's side.

Katie blushed a bit when she realized that Punitrance had saw what happened between her and Nate. She covered herself up with her covers and just kept blushing.

" **Are you ok?"**

"... Yeah just… thinking about stuff," she replied.

The small Entranced nodded and bounced up to Komajiro and Enraenra, the two having gone back to Katie's hospital room to watch her.

* * *

 _Katie walked around her home, giddy over the fact that she and Nate would be going on a date. She then heard a knock at door and when she went to get it, she saw Nate with a flower in his hand._

" _Thank you, Nate," Katie smiled as she kissed his cheek, "Let's get going."_

 _He grabbed her hand and the two left her house and were enjoying their time with each other._

" _Nate… you're amazing," Katie smiled, "I… guess it just took saving my life for me to realize that," Katie commented._

" _...did you ever like me before?"_

 _Katie was silent as she thought about it and Nate was getting a nervous look from her silence. Eventually she came up with an answer, "I did like you as a friend, but as I got to knew you I started to like you more."_

 _Nate gave a smile in response as they hugged happily._

* * *

"So… no bad dreams with that thing there?" Enraenra asked.

"Yep," Komasan nodded, "Mah sister sent it ta me to give ta Nate… but she made two, so why not?"

"Momma always gave us dream catchers," Komajiro added.

"Well that's pretty neat," she commented.

Katie had a soft smile on her face as she slept.

"Ah wonder what she's dreaming about," Komasan commented.

"Probably about her and Nate together," Enraenra replied.

* * *

Morning soon rolled around and Katie sat and looked at the pocket watch in thought as her doctor walked on in, something presently behind his back, "Good morning,"

"Hi, Mr. Ijima,"

"I've told you to just call me Emu," he said with a soft smile as he sat down next to her, "I have a bit of offtime, so I wanted to give you something to keep your mind off of being stuck in the hospital."

"Ok…" Katie nodded.

Thus, he handed her a gift which was of a four screened system with a game reading the title 'Specter Catcher'.

"Wow! Thank you!" Katie smiled, "My parents wouldn't let me have the system because it was to expensive,"

"I actually have some spares," he commented, "Heck, I was able to get the demo for the Mighty Action X game onto here recently,"

"Wasn't that release party crashed or something?"

Emu tensed up a little, but shrugged it off a bit, "I'm not sure. Anyway… enjoy,"

Thus, the doctor left the room and left Katie with the game. She smiled a bit at it and then looked over at the pocket watch a bit, before she shrugged it off and proceeded to open up the game to try and take her mind off of recent events.

* * *

"He's going to be on trial?" Nate asked.

"And since Katie knows about Yo-Kai, she'll need to show up to the trial," Whisper informed.

"That might be a problem since she's in denial about Yo-Kai being real," Blizzaria added.

"I'll try and let the jury know this, but we'll see what happens next,"

Nate slowly sat up and turned to see Emu leaving Katie's room, seeing that Katie was playing a game and had a smile on her face. Nate himself smiled in response, seeing as how Katie is recovering from all that has happened.

* * *

Pikatwig: Sorry this took a while, we just got occupied with other things…

Muk854: Yeah it's starting to get harder to find time for this.

Pikatwig: Regardless… it's nearing Halloween and Wibble Wobble has unleashed the Whismellowman.

Muk854: Yep, and to those who don't know the Whismellowman appears in Yo-Kai Watch Busters. Speaking of Wibble Wobble, am I the only one who's annoyed by the fact that the Halloween coin has a chance for giving normal Yo-Kai and not the Halloween exclusives ones! Seriously I used it and all I got was a Cynake, why bother calling it a Halloween coin if it's not exclusive for Halloween Yo-Kai!

Pikatwig: ...who knows? I've yet to use mine, waiting until I have enough to do it several times… and I'm kinda fine. Just need the SS Rank Yo-Kai… but given my luck with the first Terror Time event, I'm not getting anything new. ...anyhow… let's get into the big reference near chapter's end with the conversation between Katie and her doctor. It's a reference to the current Kamen Rider season, Ex-Aid. Emu is the name of the lead character and the Mighty Action X game is the game for his Rider form… and will be released alongside an actual game…

Muk854: Oh cool, wonder how that'll be like.

Pikatwig: Well, we ain't gonna know. Because they region lock the games… seriously. I hate how they do that… anyway, getting back to Yo-Kai Watch stuff… the Specter Catcher game is sorta like the Yolo Watch game that Nate and his friends have mentioned a few times… but Specter Catcher is a combination of Yo-Kai Watch and Pokemon. Oh, and before anybody asks, no I will not spoil the moment from the last XY/XY&Z episode, and I will be giving my opinions on the Pokemon Generations episodes that aired today later.

Muk854: Have yet to see that episode, but the XY/XYZ moment is one that must be seen. Trust me, it's worth it.

Pikatwig: And, again, back to this. My favorite part is when Nate and Katie kissed. It was a really sweet moment and it's something I hope that we see the actual Yo-Kai Watch anime do someday.

Muk854: That's what I hope too, and that was also my favorite part here.

Pikatwig: Anyhow… that's it for this chapter. Sorry for the long wait.

Muk854: Yeah same here for my stories... hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

Muk854: And stay alert for the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

(Chapter Began: November 28th, 2016)

Pikatwig: *looks at phone and sighs at it* ...I got 450 and I need another 320 for that dumb pearl. Even then, I don't know how much Y-Money I'll need for the fusion.

Muk854: Trying to get the pearl for Mermaidyn?

Pikatwig: Yep. I got her my second try… and it cost me a bit of Y-Money, but I did it. If I didn't, I would've needed 925 points to get her and the pearl via the points. One of my buddies got super lucky and got the points he needed within a few days… and got Shadow Venoct his second try. Sean, you are one of the luckiest people I know… maybe even on par with the luck of Chugaaconroy.

Muk854: Wow that is some luck, as for me I got Mermaidyn and now I'm just constantly battling the bosses for the points… but all I'm getting are 2 and 4's!

Pikatwig: This is clearly the year the universe has decided there's too much joy in the world and is draining it away.

Muk854: I guess so.

Pikatwig: But joy has found its way into our lives through different means. We all got that satisfying conclusion to AmourShipping. ...why do I bring up Pokemon, you may be asking? Because the Sun and Moon anime… will actually be airing on Disney XD instead of Cartoon Network. I am not kidding.

Muk854: You know when I first heard it was moving, I kind of had mixed feelings. Cartoon Network has been airing Pokemon for such a long time and now it's being moved to Disney XD, so that's definitely new.

Pikatwig: It'll take some getting used to, makes me wonder the fate of re-runs of older seasons, also makes me wonder if the entire voice cast will get changed again… but hey, Disney isn't without some experience in Pokemon. They aired Pokemon 4Ever sometime in the past… that was where I first saw it. And I'm in agreement with that 'Cartoon Network has been airing Pokemon for such a long time' thing. I've been growing up with Pokemon on Cartoon Network and Boomerang. I did watch some of it on 4Kids, I'll comment. So… why bring this up? This now means that Pokemon and Yo-Kai Watch are airing on the same network.

Muk854: Yep, wonder how this'll go since these are some what rival franchises in Japan. I mean Yo-Kai Watch sales had far surpassed Pokemon in Japan, so this will be interesting.

Pikatwig: Yea. I actually stated something once that I heard from an official source that did their research, and an average episode of Yo-Kai Watch cumulated about 300,000 viewers, while an episode of Pokemon XY got over 1,000,000 viewers. ...and they better air the two shows in a Super Hero Time like format.

Jibanyan: *walking in with Blizzaria* I'm still not completely used to the idea that I'll be sharing a network with the mouse, y'know? *gets zapped by Pikachu* ...ow.

Muk854: Not surprised that you feel like that.

Pikatwig: So… I'll admit, I've fallen behind on both shows and will need to work on playing catch up with both. Another two anime to add onto my 'to watch' list. *takes out list, which simply read 'Sword Art Online' and 'Fairy Tail (2004)'. Scribbles on 'Pokemon' and 'Yo-Kai Watch'.* ...and Digimon too. *scratches on 'Digimon Xros Wars/Fusion' onto list as well*

Muk854: Yeah I need to catch up on them as well, also how is SAO on that list?

Pikatwig: Unlike Fairy Tail, I haven't watched it in Anime Club. Just got into it from good word of mouth and curiosity. Oh, and fun fact, the lead female of those two shows are both voiced by the same person, Cherami Leigh.

Muk854: Huh… well what do you know.

Pikatwig: I know her a lot better as Plutia from Hyperdimension Neptunia. ...which, ironically since I started to watch Sword Art Online today, released a game that has some similarities to that. Heck, there's one character who is clearly based off of Kirito. *gets looks* What, you don't believe me? *pulls up image of said character*

Muk854: Oh my goodness, this looks amazing.

Pikatwig: Oh, and before I forget, thanks for agreeing to cameo in my Justice League story.

Muk854: No prob.

Pikatwig: Let's get this going now.

Disclaimers: Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Level-5.

* * *

"Hi Nate…" Katie greeted as she walked into Nate's room in the hospital, "Good to see you."

"Hi back," Nate smiled.

She walked over and sat down, but neither knew what to say as they just stared at each-other. Silence had a tight grip on them as they just tried to think of something to talk about.

"So… uh… I won our contest that day," Nate told her.

"I got taken away from the contest, that doesn't count," Katie responded with a giggle.

"Fair enough," Nate commented.

Both were silent again as they thought of something to talk about.

"So…"

"So…"

They were still silent as Katie noticed a cart being pushed along that had various books in it and a topic quickly formed in her mind, "...are you enjoying the books here?"

"The books… yeah they're good I guess," he responded.

"I found this one book that I enjoyed. Uh… it's about a girl joining a magic guild and the misadventures that guild goes on," Katie commented, "I don't remember the title, but it's owned by the same company who owns Dragon Sphere,"

"Ok…" Nate nodded, "I found this one book about these people who get trapped in a virtual reality MMORPG and the romance that forms between the two lead characters."

"Sounds interesting," Katie commented.

The two soon got silent again as Katie proceeded to walk off to her room. Nate simply looked at a calendar with an annoyed look on his face it had been three days since they had gotten taken into the hospital, but it would be quite a while before they would be allowed to leave to go home.

"Is something wrong?" Katie asked, turning around before she entered her room, noticing Nate's expression.

"Just annoyed at the fact that we still have days, probably a week, before we can leave," Nate informed.

Katie just nodded as she walked back into her room and sat down.

* * *

"So good looking…" Katie smiled as she looked at a small chocolate cake her mother had brought her, "I can't wait…"

"Hi Katie," Nate greeted as he walked into her room, "Oh wow! Where'd you get that?"

"My mom got it for me," she answered.

"Can I have some?" Nate asked.

"Sure," Katie nodded as she cut a part out for Nate.

Nearby the aroma of chocolate soon reached the nose of a certain Yo-Kai kitty. He looked over and gawked at the cake that the two humans were enjoying, "Chocolate!"

He was about to run into their room before he was stopped by Blizzaria, "You can't have any Jibanyan-kun, it's for them."

"Aww man…" he sighed sadly.

Silence befell Nate and Katie as they ate their cake slices, but they soon both tried to think of another thing to say.

"So… uh… have you heard that the Capujin anime is moving to the same network as the Specter Catcher anime?" Nate inquired.

"Aren't those two franchises big rivals?" Katie blinked.

"They are. I personally prefer Specter Catcher if I'm honest,"

"I kinda like Capujin more, but I'm slowly changing my mind with the game I got on my portable system here," she commented.

"Glad we can agree to disagree and not start any huge wars about it," Nate laughed.

Katie simply gave a head-tilt in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I read this book once where these two guys went to war over a doughnut to give to their… uh… king, I guess is the right word to put it?" Nate responded, _'Can't let her know it was a Yo-Kai War that my grandpa had to help stop…'_

"A war… over a silly doughnut… seriously?" she giggled.

"Yeah... I know… pretty dumb if you ask me," he stated.

Both laughed a little at the silly prospect of the idea of a war about doughnuts, while Whisper simply stared a bit.

"A war over doughnuts? When did that happen?" he blinked.

"While you were sealed up in the Crank-A-Kai," Blizzaria said as she watched Jibanyan slowly sneak over to the cake, "Jibanyan-kun, you better not be trying to steal that cake…"

The red nekomata then slowly snuck back over to her side with a nervous look, "What? Nyo… I uh… saw Peckpocket trying to get it and scared him off… yeah that's what happened."

The yuki-onna rolled her eyes a little bit at his weak attempt to lie about going over to the cake, _'I better keep a very close eye on him.'_

* * *

"Hey USApyon, whatcha up to?" Inaho asked as she saw USApyon working on his tablet.

"Somebody recorded the battle, and Whisper requested I edit in this one song from one game… Laws of Nature the song was called…"

"Never heard of it," Inaho admitted.

USApyon gawked a bit, "How can you have not heard the awesomeness of Laws of Nature?"

"It took you a bit to remember what it was called, idiot,"

USApyon glared at Inaho before he just sighed and went back on the video.

"...hey, USApyon?" Inaho began.

"What?" he groaned.

"...should I go and visit Nate and his not-girlfriend?"

"Why… what does it matter to you?"

"I'm hoping to date one of Nate's buddies, so maybe getting on his good side can help out with that?"

The Merican Yo-Kai blinked a bit before bonking his head on the ground, "...you are selfish, you know that?"

"...says the otter cosplaying as a rabbit who gave me a Yo-Kai Watch for his own selfish machinations."

"Teme…" he growled before he pressed the buttons on the side of his helmet.

 **=VADER MODE!=**

"...I should patent this as an exercise routine or something," Inaho muttered before she began to dodge the blasts from USApyon's gun.

* * *

Katie sat with her book, simply unable to put it down for even a moment.

" **You enjoying that series?"** Punitrance asked as he jumped up to Katie's side.

"Yea," she nodded, "I like this Joy kitty, he's so adorable…"

" **...and it hatched from an egg? That's weird…"**

"I guess, but he's not an ordinary cat," she informed.

" **I'm some sort of a Yo-Kai, yet a winged cat is weird to me…"**

Katie tensed up a bit, but simply went back to her book, "...heh. This is a good book…"

* * *

"Guess she's in denial about Yo-Kai," Inaho shrugged as she had been listening in.

"Well you can't really blame her," USApyon stated, "After what she just went through, of course she would have some doubts on Yo-Kai being real."

"Yet she can clearly see Punitrance and talk to him. What could she think he even is?"

"A figment of her imagination," Nate commented as he walked over, "What are you doing here?"

Inaho danced around that question, "I'm here because there was something I left here."

The otter disguised as a rabbit in a spacesuit simply groaned and walked away, "I'll just be off while this trainwreck occurs…"

"...you two make no sense sometimes…" Nate groaned, "Why did you have to come and ruin my day further?"

"Something happen?"

"This one book I was reading… not allowed to keep reading after a certain volume since it's 'not age appropriate' for me.."

"Age ratings exist for a reason you know…"

Nate simply rolled his eyes at her and walked into his hospital room, "Just try not to make any more messes here."

"No promises,"

USApyon sat with a DIW Specter Catcher comic book, "That actually went better than expected."

"Be quiet," she retorted.

* * *

Katie tossed a ball along against a wall, let it bounce towards her, caught it and tossed it again. She was waiting for the next book in the manga she was reading to arrive and was simply bored. After the tenth toss and catch, she slipped off some socks and began to toss it with her foot and catch it rather skillfully.

"Oh mah swirls…" Komasan gawked, "She sure got some skills."

She blinked a bit and looked around, "Is somebody there?"

Komasan tensed up and saw that he was missing his disguise leaf, quickly putting it back on as Katie began to tense up a little bit. The white komainu simply pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

"It'll be ok…" he assured her, "Everythin's alright."

Katie began to calm down from his words, but slowly turned towards Komasan's general direction. She squinted, seeing a purple shadow around Komasan's figure. She rubbed her eyes for a moment and Komasan appeared as himself instead of the plush toy she had been seeing him as.

"...what?" she whispered.

" **Komasan… I think she can see you…"** Punitrance whispered.

"Oh… oh…" he gulped, "Oh mah swirls…"

* * *

Pikatwig: I apologize for the long wait for this chapter.

Muk854: As do I, we've just been busy with other stuff.

Pikatwig: Indeed. I can assure you that things won't stay this slow, but we ended up needing to break from this and focus on other work. Regardless, we're nearing the conclusion of this story, I promise.

Muk854: Yeah, how many more chapters do you think we got left on here?

Pikatwig: Uh… *blows out air* I dunno, three, four more?

Muk854: Alright.

Pikatwig: Regardless, we have worked on another collab story, 'Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Bonus Level: Kamen Rider Kirito', a Kamen Rider Ex-Aid/Sword Art Online crossover. ...and yes, the manga that Nate was reading is a reference to SAO… I was only on the first arc when we began to write this chapter.

Muk854: Cool, it's a good manga isn't it?

Pikatwig: ...I only saw the anime. Regardless… the ending has to be my favorite part, just the way that Komasan and Katie interact is adorable.

Muk854: Yeah, that has to be my favorite part as well.

Pikatwig: Sorry if it seemed like nothing really happened in this chapter, but it was purposefully meant to be slow for the sake of having character interaction.

Muk854: Yeah but pretty soon things will get more intense.

Pikatwig: ...maybe. I dunno. Sometimes I plan out some chapter ideas, but some of it is improv and we just go with a flow.

Muk854: Same with me sometimes.

Pikatwig: Also, Muk has posted a story on DA. Just saying that before I forget.

Muk854: Oh my gosh where do I begin with that, let's just say that story is something I've been working on for so long but with Yo-Kai Journey I never got to put it up here, so it's on Deviantart until it gets here.

Pikatwig: And I'll act as a sort of proof-reader and consultative advisor. Basically, that means I help with ideas.

Muk854: Yep, thanks for that by the way.

Pikatwig: No problem. Alright, end off time. Just Live More.

Muk854: Sain'ofu


	12. Chapter 12

Pikatwig: We're finally getting to do something together again… I get we're both busy and stuff, but we really need to improve on a work schedule.

Muk854: Yeah we really do.

Pikatwig: There's also our plans for April with the special Yo-Kai Watch thing that's coming out… which I don't remember if we specified what it was…

Muk854: I remember you saying it was something for DA… but I think there was more that I can't recall.

Camera Guy: So… uh… what happened to that court thing you two and KKD got caught in?

Pikatwig: That'll be resolved when the next chapter of that story goes up.

Muk854: Oh gosh… really look forward to put that behind us.

Pikatwig: For now, let's get on with this chapter.

Disclaimers: Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Level-5.

* * *

"Oh mah swirls…" Komasan sighed as Katie continued to stare at him, "Uh… howdy."

"...howdy yourself…" Katie responded nervously.

Both of them were now silent, unsure of what say as neither was expecting this predicament. Komajiro, Enraenra and Punitrance all simply watched as the two were staring at each-other for what felt like an eternity.

"...so…" Katie nervously started.

"...so…" Komasan responded.

"You're… not a stuffed animal, are you?"

"Ah reckon Ah'm not…"

"...you look like you'd make a really cute one though…"

"That's uh… mighty kind of ya…"

Katie nervously inhaled and sighed before she spoke again, "...you're a Yo-Kai, aren't you?"

"...yea,"

"So then… you guys are real?"

"Yea,"

Katie simply continued to stare at Komasan before giving a soft smile, "Heh… for a Yo-Kai, you're not very scary or creepy. Myths tend to play you guys up like you're these horrifying monsters, but… you're not that bad."

"Well… as ya saw… not all Yo-Kai are very friendly…" Komasan nervously reminded.

"Right…" Katie nodded, "But it's not like you're actively trying to hurt people, or trying to turn them into Yo-Kai as well."

"That'd be really mean," Komasan commented, "Ah can't even imagine what that would be like. Ah just wanna be helpful whenever Ah can."

Katie couldn't help but giggle a little at how kind Komasan was before she looked towards her pocket watch and simply stared at it for a bit, "...this thing lets me see Yo-Kai, right?"

"Yea."

She then simply pressed the button and revealed Komajiro and Enraenra, "...friends?"

"Mah little brother and a friend," Komasan smiled.

"Howdy," Komajiro greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Enraenra greeted with a bow.

Katie nervously looked at them before simply shifting her attention away from them.

"Uh…?" Komajiro stared.

"...Ah think we mighta overwhelmed her…" Komasan commented.

"...what 'we mighta'? She was the one who looked at us…" Komajiro responded with a very puzzled look on his face.

"Well she is just starting to know about Yo-Kai so maybe seeing a lot at once might not be a good idea," Enraenra suggested.

Komasan simply gave a worried stare towards Katie as she simply sat with her back turned towards them.

* * *

"How did she end up seeing you?" Nate asked.

"Ah dunno… she just saw me. Ah'm as confused as lamb without a herder…" Komasan explained.

"What should we do?" Jibanyan inquired.

Nate simply looked in the direction of Katie's room and thought for a moment before an idea came to him.

"Let me talk to her," he explained, "I can help her understand what's going on."

* * *

That evening, Nate and Katie began to walk around in a small park nearby the hospital.

"...certainly strange to be back outside again…" Katie admitted, "I've been locked up in rooms for so long now… I've forgotten what it's like to be outside…"

"Yea, well… it's better than being cooped up in a room for weeks," Nate commented.

Katie simply smiled as they walked together and was enjoying her time with Nate. Meanwhile, the Yo-Kai were watching them from afar.

"Do you think Nyate will get her to understand us?" Jibanyan asked.

"Let's hope so, for her own sake, it's best if she knows," Whisper informed.

The two friends continued to walk for a bit before Nate stopped.

"Hmm? Something up?"

"Yea…" Nate nodded, "Katie… have you started to see… Yo-Kai?"

She was silent for a moment before giving off a nod.

"...well… I see them too…"

"...I had a bit of a hunch you could…" Katie admitted as she looked at him, "...why didn't you tell me before this whole mess?"

"...would you have believed me?"

The brunette blinked a bit and thought about it, "...maybe? My grandfather believed they were real, but I had no idea if Yo-Kai were real…"

"Well… they're everywhere. They cause mischief for everybody no matter where they are…"

"...how do you deal with it?" Katie asked.

"Huh?"

"Seeing these… specters all the time… how do you not go crazy from seeing them?" she asked.

"Believe me, I've been on the brink," he informed, "But I manage, plus not all of them are bad."

"I know… like the white komainu I met…"

Komasan smiled a bit from his hiding spot at the compliment.

"...but… there are bad Yo-Kai, right?"

"Yea. They may not be evil by nature, but the Entranced are… the biggest trouble makers to put it delicately."

Katie simply gave a nod in response, "...these creatures are all real, huh?"

"Yea."

The two were then silent for a minute as Jibanyan walked on over and sat by Nate while Komasan did the same for Katie.

"...Nate?"

"Yea?"

"...thank you…" Katie smiled as she gave Nate a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Both kids had returned to their rooms in the hospital due to a curfew and both were silent.

Katie stared at a wall for a moment as Komasan walked over to her side, "...so… you have a brother?"

"And a sister." Komasan informed.

"I see…" Katie nodded as she turned to Punitrance, Komajiro and Enraenra, "...hi."

"Howdy," Komajiro smiled as he walked up to her and hugged her, making Katie smile.

"...ya gonna be ok?" Komasan asked.

"...I think I'll need to take it slow… but I think I can warm up to you guys…"

They all smiled at her answer and put their Yo-Kai Medals by her watch.

* * *

"What do you mean that the charges against Kyubi might be dropped?" Nate gawked.

"If Katie doesn't appear in a court of Yo-Kai Law to testify, the case will be thrown out. I've been able to push the deadline back a bit, but the jury is getting upset…" Whisper informed.

"Well what do we do?" Jibanyan inquired, "She's just getting used to us, I don't think she's ready to go to a court filled with Yo-Kai."

"...doesn't Komasan have a leaf that would disguise himself as a human?" Nate asked, earning a smile from Whisper.

"I'll tell the jury about this and hope they'll be willing to accept this…" Whisper responded.

"Awesome," Nate smiled as he then turned to Jibanyan, "Do you think you can go and check on Katie for me?"

"Nyo problem," Jibanyan smiled as he hopped off.

The red nekomata phased into Katie's hospital room before he wordlessly slipped back out. Katie was presently asleep while cuddling up with Komasan as if he were still a plushie…

* * *

Pikatwig: Katie's slowly warming up to Yo-Kai being real. Progress is progress.

Muk854: Yea this chapter may be short, but it's building development for Katie as she starts to accept Yo-Kai.

Pikatwig: Yea. As an aside, as we were writing this chapter, it just occured to me that Katie has happened to be stuck in rooms since the first chapter. First in Kyubi's base of operations and now in a hospital room… unintentional, I swear…

Muk854: She was cooped inside for a long time, so it's nice that she finally sees the outside again. But I still can't believe it was that long though.

Pikatwig: Yep, but she's finally outside and she'll be out of the hospital and out of being 'trapped' for a while. Assuming that nothing goes wrong… or there's no sequel. If I'm honest, I wasn't sure if we should do a sequel to this, but Muk came up with an idea that I was sitting on… then Mifu and Robokyubi came into being and made me think it could work. We'll see… not sure yet.

Muk854: Well at least you're thinking about it, that's a start.

Pikatwig: And a toy I got for Christmas also got some gears turning… if you watch my vlog, you'll know what I'm talking about. Regardless, my favorite part has to be that ending with Katie cuddling up with Komasan.

Muk854: Yea that was cute, my favorite part has to be when Nate was explaining Yo-Kai to Katie.

Pikatwig: Wonder if Katie will ever get a Watch in the main anime canon… we have no idea if she will in any other spin-off media, but we do know that she would eventually switch from her personalized Watch to the wristwatch model.

Muk854: Which I have mixed feelings on, I kind of like the pocketwatch model for her than the normal wristwatch.

Pikatwig: Her switching to the Model Zero makes a bit of sense, since it's a guy who made it… but her using the Yo-Kai Watch Dream, as we saw in the sequences where you play as her in YW3, is head-tilting. ...and no, that's not just my personal distaste to the Dream Model.

Muk854: Alright, since we're talking about different watches for her, what would you think if she got a certain new kind of Yo-Kai Watch?

Pikatwig: ...what new Watch?

Muk854: You know the… actually nevermind, it's probably for the best.

Pikatwig: ...ok? Eh, whatever.

Muk854: Anyways, anything else to say?

Pikatwig: Nope. Just Live More.

Muk854: Sain'ofu.


	13. Chapter 13

Pikatwig: Going into Chapter 13 not long after the completion of the previous one. Suppose we can make sure everything is lined up more so…

Muk854: Yea suppose we can, and it's also good to know we're starting to get back into these and not taking long breaks in between.

Pikatwig: Depending on how fast we make these, I'll space out the release of these chapters.

Muk854: Alright.

*Jibanyan sat and simply watched as a girl with a large white hat walked in. He then got into a pounce position and tackled the girl, sending the hat off… revealing it to be Katie*

Jibanyan: ...my bad…

Nate: Why did you do that?

Jibanyan: She was wearing the hat of some Pokemon character… I was just playing around…

Katie: Not like she's wearing it…

*Pika and Muk look and see it was Lillie's hat.*

Muk854: Where did you even get this?

Katie: Localization studio we now share with them.

Pikatwig: ...you don't hate them, do you?

Katie: Like I said 'not like she's wearing it'.

Pikatwig: ...ok?

Muk854: Yea… ok?

Pikatwig: ...I'm honestly surprised that Jibanyan wasn't the winner of the Smash Ballot, since he's more popular than Pikachu in Japan…

Muk854: Well the Smash Ballot was worldwide, so even if most of Japan voted for him, there's still the other countries that voted as well.

Pikatwig: Dumb Europeans and voting for Nayoshetta or whatever her stupid name is… eh, there's always Switch Smash… let's just get this started already…

Disclaimers: Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Level-5 and the like.

* * *

Whisper spend the entirety of the night working on negotiations to use the leafs that Komasan and Komajiro used for the court members, while Jibanyan was watching him.

"I nyever knyew you were in the Yo-Kai law system," he commented

"I am an officer of the law at times," Whisper smiled as he showed off his badge, though Jibanyan simply shrugged it off, "I should be able to convince them to do this, since Katie's still… not exactly 100% open to Yo-Kai."

"Good luck with that, I guess…" Jibanyan shrugged.

* * *

Morning had soon rolled around and Nate and Katie were finally allowed to leave the hospital and go home.

"I'm gonna miss this place," Katie commented.

"...really?"

"Oh heck no! I've been trapped up in rooms for so long, I'm glad I can finally start walking around a bit."

Nate simply smiled at her as he saw Komasan, Komajiro, Enraenra and Punitrance nearby her, "Keep an eye on her for me, will ya?"

"Gotcha," Komasan nodded.

He stepped aside so that he could talk to Whisper, "So when does she need to be in court?"

"We have at least three days until we need to be there," Whisper informed.

"Good to know,"

* * *

Katie happily sat on her bed in her room and relaxed happily on it, "It's so good to be back home."

"Just be careful if you go outside Kaitlin," her mother called out.

"I know," Katie responded as Komasan stared a bit in confusion, "...Kaitlin is my actual name… I prefer Katie though…"

"Ah getcha," Komasan nodded as he, Komajiro, Enraenra and Punitrance looked around, "Pretty big…"

"Yep, nice and big, better than all those small rooms I've been stuck in," she smiled.

Komasan set down his furoshiki and looked for a spot to sit down. He found a spot on the edge of her bed and sat there.

"Think we should live here, brother?" Komajiro asked as he put his own furoshiki down.

"That's for Katie to decide," Komasan informed.

"You guys can stay a little while… but I don't know if you should move in. Let me think about that…"

The komainu nodded and relaxed a little as they took in the surroundings.

* * *

"So… what are these coin things?" Katie asked as she held up the Yo-Kai Medals of the four Yo-Kai in the room with her.

"Those are our Yo-Kai Medals, they're a token of our friendship," Enraenra explained.

" **You put them into your watch to summon us if you need us, but we aren't there."** Punitance added.

"Ah still git a bit surprised when Ah git summoned…" Komasan admitted nervously.

Enraenra giggled at his statement, making Komasan blush a bit, while Katie just smiled softly. After a moment, Komasan walked out of the room and stood there. Katie gave a confused look before she realized what he was getting at, so she inserted his Medal into her Yo-Kai Watch.

 **=SUMMONING CHARMING!=**

Komasan then appeared in a pink flash of light and did a small pose, "Komasan!"

Katie was surprised from his summon, "... So that's how that works."

"Pretty simple," Enraenra commented.

"I've seen Nate do it so many times…" Katie admitted as she recalled him doing it, "Although I had no idea he was calling Yo-Kai."

"That was fun," Komasan smiled as he sat back down.

"But what was that Charming part it said?" she inquired

"Yo-Kai are broken up into different Tribes depending on what they do. Charming Yo-Kai, such as Komasan and Komajiro, are cute, happy, but ready for action. Mysterious Yo-Kai, such as myself, are hard to put into words, but ready to help out." Enraenra explained.

"Gotcha," Katie replied.

* * *

Nate entered his room and saw that the lights were off, making him blink as he switched it on. Suddenly, party poppers went off and Nate saw Roughraff, Tattletell, Boyclops, Lady Longnek, Pallysol, Dismarelda, Happierre, Walkappa, Illoo, Blazion, Hidabat, Cadin, Robonyan USA, Last Shogunyan, Baku, Slicenrice, Faux Kappa, Mermaidyn, Spoilerina, Moogilnyan, Venoct, Crazycon, Tomnyan, the KK Brothers and Translion were all there.

"Welcome home!" they all happily told Nate, who was surprised at the kindness.

"...thank you…" Nate smiled as he walked in and began to hug the various Yo-Kai in the room.

"Let's git this hootenanny stated right!" Tomnyan declared as he took out his guitar.

"Let's not and say we did," Jibanyan responded.

Tomnyan rolled his eyes and began to play his guitar regardless, much to Jibanyan's annoyance and was about to break it if Blizzaria wasn't holding him in place. A few partygoers couldn't help but laugh at this, while Nate simply smiled at the prospect of finally being home.

* * *

"There's an entire Yo-Kai World?" Katie gawked.

"It's similar to this world, but different in a lot of ways as well," Enraenra informed

"I see…"

"And I know that we need to do something in that world soon… I don't know what, but we need to do so…"

Katie gave a nod in response, although she was confused on why she was needed.

* * *

The next day had rolled around and Nate had met up with Katie to talk.

"So… what'll happen to the guy who kidnapped me?" Katie inquired.

"Thing is… well… you need to appear in a court case to make sure he goes away…" Nate informed, "...possibly two."

"Why?"

"One for the court systems of our world and one for the court systems of the Yo-Kai World. Keyword was 'possibly'."

"Oh… alright then," she responded, slightly nervous that she would have to appear in at least one court case.

"I'd be there with you," Nate assured, "Everything will be fine."

"Thanks," she smiled, feeling better knowing Nate will be there with her.

* * *

Pikatwig: So, we began this February. ...then we had to wrap up for the night and we said 'let's resume tomorrow'. ...we finished this nearly a month later.

Muk: Yeah… we got busy with other things and kind of forgot about this… but hey, here we are now finishing it.

Pikatwig: Yep. Also, recently, best YW episode aired in America.

Muk: Yep, and we both did something to honor it, for Pika a new One-Shot, and for me, a separate One-Shot from my other stories.

Pikatwig: Yea.

Muk: So… not much else to say, you got anything Pika?

Pikatwig: Favorite part was when we saw Nate and Katie hug at the end.

Muk: Yea, got to say that was my favorite part as well.

Pikatwig Alright, end off. Just Live More.

Muk: Sain'ofu.


	14. Chapter 14

(Originally began: May 24th)

*Pikatwig sat and stared in anger at the Battle Tree.*

Muk: … what's wrong?

Pikatwig: ...I hate the Battle Tree. It honestly seems like the randomly generated Pokemon used by the AI are specifically chosen to kick my butt. Seriously, it kept happening. I took away my part Fairy type once for something else and then I had to go up against Pokemon who had type-advantage and were all weak to Fairy. Then, I had removed a Rock-type, and my foe's whole team the next match was made completely of Fire-types! The AI there is cheating!

Muk: Wow, that's rough. And aside from all those type advantage after taking some Pokemon out of your party, the battle tree is designed to be a test for competitive players, so items and EV's, that kind of stuff. It's possible with normal play through style, just very difficult.

Pikatwig: ...and I'm gonna remind you of something you got annoyed at in Sun and Moon, just so that I'm not the only one upset for a bit. *shows the fact you can rematch Tapu Koko after the credits roll* ...sorry, but I just wanted to show that off to the readers.

Muk: UGH! Why, I literally had to rebattle the champion multiple times all because I didn't catch Tapu Koko the first time, only to later find out he's catchable in the post game! I can't even express how much I am annoyed at this fact!

Pikatwig: I just wanted our readers to learn that story.

*Muk gave Pikatwig a look before showing a picture of how the Ultra Beasts were catchable*

Pikatwig: ...we're even.

Muk: Yes, yes we are.

Pikatwig: Anyway… sorry for the long wait from the previous chapter, it's just been a busy past… while. I've fallen behind with the dub of the anime and stuff… but I can comment the IDW Comic of Yo-Kai Watch has finally released… one month after it was initially said to be released. ...which means we could've delayed the half-wave of Yo-Kai Watch character Smash Trailers. ...yea.

Muk: Yeah, on some brighter news for Yo-Kai Watch, the Shin'uchi import has finally been announced, Psychic Specters. Also in the current going Scramble Battle in Wibble Wobble, I recently got Camellia and Mermother.

Pikatwig: I've had them both a while… also, I was nicknaming the Brave Tribe recolor of Blizzaria as 'Flarearia' until her name was revealed. I might use that in a future one-shot, but I don't know. Oh, and another thing. We have a confirmed English voice actor for USApyon, one Katie Leigh. She's done voice work for Sonic SatAM, Despicable Me and Aladdin, just additional voices in those three, and voiced a main character on Totally Spies. *gets a look* ...I looked up her wikipedia article.

Camera Guy: Ah.

Muk: Pretty cool, wonder how she'll do with USApyon.

Pikatwig: We don't have any word on who will be voicing Inaho, or what her dub name will be, at this time. Which is May 24th, for the curious.

Muk: Alright, so anything else to mention?

Pikatwig: Uh… not that I can think of.

Disclaimers: Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Level 5 and such.

* * *

"The honorable judge Kyle Keaton will be presiding over this court trial. Please rise," a guard spoke, his voice in a deep monotone, as the judge walked in. Everybody had remained standing as the judge walked to his post, "Everyone has been sworn in your honor."

"Thank you, everyone, and good morning. Please be seated so we may begin," the judge said as he adjusted his glasses a tiny bit to look over the papers of the case, "This is the trial for Kyu Be against Nathan Adams and Kaitlin Forester."

The judge proceeded to turn to Kyubi, who gave a silent scoff at how the court had read his name, as the judge spoke, "Mr. Be, you are charged with: kidnapping, assault on a minor, stalking of a minor and attempted murder. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Kyubi responded.

Nate rolled his eyes a bit, not that anybody noticed, and simply remained silent as court proceeded.

"Mister Nathan Adams, please come to the stand," the district attorney requested.

"Good luck," Katie whispered under her breath as Nate headed to the stand.

"Now then, could you please recount for me what has happened, from the start?"

"Alright," Nate nodded, "So… it was one day after school and I happened to see Katie with a net. I asked her what was up, she told me that she was going up to Mt. Wildwood to catch some fireflies, and I asked if I could join. She let me and we met up later that day."

"Was it just you two?"

"Yea."

"Please continue."

"We then had a small bet about who would catch more bugs and then returned to where we were, which I think was near the base of the mountain, and when I saw Katie hadn't come back… I went to look for her," Nate continued, "Then I saw her net and basket lying on the ground… but she wasn't there. I heard a noise and then I ran back down."

The district attorney nodded a bit and motioned for Nate to continue.

"Some of my classmates thought I had done it since… I… I uh…" Nate continued before he began to stammer a bit, "...I… like Katie…"

Katie blushed a bit at that remark as she gave a faint smile.

"My friends Barnaby and Edward, or as I call them Bear and Eddie, both believed I was innocent. As did my… sort of friend… Inaho," Nate added, "But as I was getting back home from a trip to the market-"

"Why were you not in school, if you mind my asking?" the district attorney inquired.

"Uh… due to how people thought I was the guilty party… the school felt it best if I stayed home until things were resolved," Nate explained.

"Continue."

"I was getting back home from a trip to the market… when I saw somebody following me. I thought it was the kidnapper and I ran home," Nate continued, with Kyubi trying to contain his anger at that, "...my parents sent me to Harrisville so I would be safe. On the way there, I asked for Inaho's help in looking into things."

Mumbles of confusion came from some of the people in the room.

"She runs a detective agency,"

The court room nodded a bit as Nate was motioned to continue.

"I ended up with recurring nightmares after Katie went missing, so I went out for some air and… next thing I knew I was back on Mt. Wildwood. I eventually met up with Inaho and we found a clue to where Katie was, so…" he paused a bit before giving a quick look to his parents and then resumed, "Me and Inaho decided to try and storm where Kyu was hiding."

His parents and Inaho's parents both gasped, Inaho giving a small sly smile and shrug in response, and Nate simply gave a look to his parents that basically said 'sorry'.

"...and the next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital," Nate concluded.

"No further questions," the district attorney told Nate as he went back to his seat, "May Miss Inaho Misora come to the stand?"

"Ok," Inaho nodded as she headed up to the stand.

* * *

Outside of the room, Jibanyan, Komasan, Punitrance and USApyon were watching as Inaho went up to the stand and answered questions.

"She seems as cool as a cucumber," Komasan noted.

"Not much can get past her head at times," USApyon responded.

* * *

"How exactly do you know Nathan?" the district attorney asked.

"We go to the same school," Inaho responded plainly, "As for how we met… uh… I think we just bumped into each-other and talked. Like he said, we're not exactly friends… he thinks I'm an idiot and I think he's annoying."

Nate simply gave a look to her that said 'wow, thanks'.

"...alright…" the district attorney nodded as he regained his composure, "How exactly did you get caught up in this case?"

"Like Nate said, he asked for my help."

"And your contribution is appreciated," the attorney commented, "Nathan and Kaitlin both don't remember how they got to the hospital. Was it you who brought them there?"

"Nope," Inaho shrugged, "I don't know who did. All I know is that Nate's parents found them and they were in the hospital,"

"Nothing further," the district attorney responded as Inaho walked back to her seat, "...hopefully I won't need headache medicine…"

* * *

"I know the feeling," USApyon muttered.

* * *

"Miss Kaitlin Forester, may you please come to the stand?"

Katie gave a nod and slowly walked forward, gripping onto the Yo-Kai Watch that was presently in her pocket, and sat down.

"Tell us as much you can remember about recent events."

"Well… I did plan to go catch fireflies since I heard it was a nice night to do so… and then… I felt something knock me out," Katie informed, "...I vaguely recall seeing Kyu, but… my memory's really hazy about what happened between him knocking me out and waking up at the hospital."

"Nothing further,"

Katie gave a nod as she slowly returned to her seat, ducking out of Kyubi's line of sight. Nate then put an arm around her after she sat, making her smile softly at him.

"Mr. Be, as the defendant, you may now go to the stand and speak," the district attorney informed as the golden haired Yo-Kai, disguised with his leaf, sat down.

The defense attorney walked over to Kyubi to begin, "So… tell us you side of these events."

"Well… I had met Katie in the past, just one day bumping into her and I hung out with her at an amusement park once…" Kyubi began, Katie slightly paling in her seat, "And I had carried a torch for her for some time. ...one day, I just heard this… voice telling me to take her for myself. I don't know where it came from, but it made me want to try and do it."

"So… what happened next?"

"I went to her the day that she was at the mountain and asked her if she wanted to hang out, and she said yes."

"...I didn't…" Katie mumbled.

"Objection," the district attorney spoke.

"On what grounds?" the defense attorney responded.

"The defense is lying,"

"...I'll hear him out…" the judge added.

"If what you said is true, why were here belongings still on the mountain and why did she never return home or say something to her friend?"

"...I don't know," Kyubi responded.

The judge gave a small roll of his eyes as he turned to Kyubi, "You are under oath to tell the truth, need I remind you."

"I am,"

Nate gave Kyubi a small glare which Kyubi returned.

"Anyway… we hung out, I got her some dresses and stuff… and we were going to hang out more, when Nathan, in some jealous rage, attacked me."

"Objection."

"Now what?"

"We saw no evidence of Kyu being injured."

"Sustained."

"And I simply got arrested because somebody thought I kidnapped her."

"Nothing further," the defense attorney spoke, "However, I do wish to ask questions of Nathan Adams and Kaitlin Forester before we proceed."

Nate gave a slightly nervous look as he walked over to the stand.

"You like Miss Forester, do you not?"

Nate was silent for a moment before he simply nodded.

"What's there to not say that you aren't the guilty party…?"

"I'm getting really sick of people thinking that…" Nate responded, "I may like her, but she's my friend before that. I would never do anything like that to her."

The defense attorney simply motioned for Nate to leave and Katie to walk over to his place.

"Uh… hi,"

"Now then Miss Forester, do you like Kyu?"

"...define like…"

"Do you see him as something more than a friend?"

"No, I don't think I even consider him a friend at all."

"How do we know that you faked being kidnapped so you could be all alone with a boy you like?"

"...he kidnapped me…" Katie said as she began to cry, "He kept me away from my family… locked me away… and changed me into different outfits without me saying I wanted to wear them… why would I fake it just to go through that."

"Nothing further," the judge told them.

Katie simply hurried back to her spot as tears streamed down from her eyes before Nate hugged her as she cried on his judges then began to deliberate before time then suddenly seemed to slow as they hugged, with only Nate, Katie and Inaho still able to move.

"Ara?" Inaho blinked, "Uh… what happened?"

"It's time for Yo-Kai Court," Lord Enma informed as he walked over to the three watch bearers. He snapped his fingers and a Yo-Kai dashed over to Kyubi, "Sir Berus, get him to the court."

* * *

Yo-Kai: Sir Berus

Tribe: Eerie

Rank: A

* * *

"This here," Enma began as the two-headed dog barked Kyubi away, "Is my helper in trials. And I'm in charge here,"

Katie gave a nervous look as she buried her face into Nate's chest.

"She's a bit Yo-Kai-phobic because of what's happened," Nate informed.

"Ah, understandable," Enma noted, "Luckily your butler informed the court about this and we have taken precautions."

"So… what will happen with the human court?" Jibanyan asked.

"Uh… I'll need to consult somebody about that. This is the very first time in recorded history that there's been a Yo-Kai who's committed a crime against both humanity and Yo-Kai…"

"...what happened to everybody?" Katie nervously asked.

"They're simply temporarily frozen in time," Enma explained, "Nothing bad will happen to them as long as they're in this state so we can do the trial without interrupting anything."

Katie gave a small nod as she slowly turned to face Lord Enma, "...you look… almost human…"

"Yea," Enma nodded, "Makes blending in with the humans easy."

"...ok…" Katie nervously nodded as she slowly stood up, "...I'm a bit scared…"

"Don't worry," Nate told her, "It'll be like a human court, right?"

"...close enough to one," Enma informed, "Come on, let's go…"

* * *

Pikatwig: I do apologize for the wait for this chapter. Muk being on a trip had to make me put this on temporary hiatus but we're back to it.

Muk: Yeah, so sorry about that people but here we are, back with more of this story.

Pikatwig: I will say that updates may slow a tiny bit in August due to college stuff. Keyword is 'may'. I don't know yet. We'll see. So, before anything else, I would like to thank my mom for minor help with this chapter. She's a fan of cop shows and I got a few pointers from them about a court room.

Muk: Oh well that's neat.

Pikatwig: My favorite part was some of Inaho's answers to when she was questioned. She's holding such a calm head and it's kinda funny.

Muk: Yeah that was good, although my favorite had to be when Nate was comforting Katie while she was going through stuff.

Pikatwig:That was indeed cute. ...uh… one thing I wanna bring up. The Shiny Tapu Koko is finally available to us Americans. I got it. You?

Muk: Yeah I got it.

Pikatwig: Alright. Well, wrap up time. Just Live More.

Muk: Sain'ofu.


End file.
